Two Different Worlds
by dtav
Summary: Jasper is a vampire who uses and abuses the humans around him. Then he meets Edward. Can Jasper fight the monster within to have the relationship with Edward he so desires? Or will the monster win? Rated M for mature content including slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first try at writing, especially boy slash, so I am nervous about posting. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it. I know you are going to have questions as I took a few liberties with our vampire friends. Check the A/N at the bottom for answers. I want to thank OCDJen, and TOXIC_VALENTINE for all their encouragement, and JessDS for her amazing Beta skills!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them.**

**Chapter 1**

_EPOV_

The sun was shining brightly as I came out of the school's doors. I lifted my face up to feel the warmth of it. It had been a long time since I was home, here in Forks. I had just come back here from Seattle where it was rainy and gloomy 90% of the time. Living in Seattle was depressing. No wonder suicide rates were so high there. I had just broken up with my boyfriend of 5 years because I found him cheating on me with the waitress from the bar we frequented. When I found out that my old high school had an opening, I jumped at the chance to leave. Coming back home was bittersweet for me. It was a chance for a fresh start, leaving all the bad memories behind in Seattle. Being here also brought back a lot of memories, some good, some bad, but mostly bad. My parents had died while I was away at college. A freak driving accident claimed their lives. I never came back home after I graduated. I rented out their house and stayed in Seattle. Now I was back, living in my childhood home and teaching at my old high school. Go figure.

After relishing the feel of the sun on my face for a few moments, I opened my eyes and resumed my trek down the stairs. That's when I saw him. The minute I laid eyes on him, I knew he'd be the death of me. He had a full head of blonde hair that looked so silky soft. Those luscious lips of his were just made for kissing. And then I saw his eyes. His eyes were big, blue and piercing. I swear when he looked at me, he saw right down into my soul with those eyes. I was lost. Right then and there I sold my soul to the devil.

I knew what he was. I knew immediately upon looking at him. He was a vampire and an old one at that. He was standing with Emmett McCarty, also a vampire, who was a student in my high school chemistry class. He happened to be leaning against the greatest car of all time, excluding mine, of course. He had a 1966 Mustang Convertible in navy blue, my absolute favorite car ever. I knew then that he was going to mean trouble for me. I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened my eyes, Emmett was looking at me expectantly. So, I did the only thing I could, I said hello.

"Hey, Emmett, you survived the first day?" I asked shifting my bag to my other shoulder.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I certainly did survive. Guess you did too, huh?" Emmett said with a chuckle. He cast an uneasy glance at the man with him, and then looked back at me.

I laughed. "Yes, I survived. Although, why I wanted to come back to high school I'll never know. I didn't enjoy it much the first time around." I smiled at Emmett as I finished speaking and then stole a glance at the gorgeous man standing on the other side of him. When I looked back, Emmett was staring at me with a frown on his face.

"Emmett, aren't you going to introduce me?" the man of my dreams asked with a smirk. He took a long, slow look at me, from my head down to my toes. I suddenly felt so overheated, and I could feel myself breaking into a sweat.

"Oh, uh, sure, I guess." Emmett stammered. Gesturing to the man next to him he said, "Jasper, this is my chemistry teacher, Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, this is my cousin, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper leaned forward and shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen." he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper. Please, call me Edward." I replied. "Nice car." I added, looking over his car appraisingly.

"You like it?" He cocked his head and smiled at me.

"I love it. I do. They are very hard to find and restore. Did you do it yourself?" The car really was beautiful. Unfortunately, as beautiful as it was, it didn't hold a candle compared to the man who owned it.

"I most certainly did. It took me forever to find all the right parts, but it's perfect now. Maybe I could take you for a ride sometime?" He asked, throwing a quick glance Emmett's way.

Oh, he could take me for a ride alright, and not just the kind he was talking about. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts as I didn't need an erection complicating things right now. "That would be nice. Then, maybe after that, I could take you for a ride in mine?" I said, smiling at him knowingly

"Yours?" he asked, with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, mine. I happen to have a 1971 Pontiac GTO in black."

He looked at me like I had two heads. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked.

"I kid you not. If you just wait here a minute, I'll get it." I all but ran to the parking lot. Throwing my stuff in the back seat, I drove over to where they were. Jasper and Emmett looked like they were involved in a pretty heated discussion that stopped the moment I pulled up.

"Wow!" Jasper said. "You weren't kidding about the car. This is a beauty. Did you restore it yourself?" he asked.

"I did a little work on it myself, but the majority of it was done by my friend Jake. He owns an auto repair shop and he specializes in classics." I said.

"It looks like he did an awesome job. I'd love to take a look under your hood. Um, I mean the hood, the car's hood." He seemed to be a little flustered by his faux pas.

I chuckled. "I know what you meant, and that sounds like a great idea. Maybe you can stop over at my place one day and we can look under each other's hoods? Of the cars, I mean." Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"I'd like that, a lot." He said.

"Great. Give me your phone." I entered my number into his phone and then called myself so I would have his number as well. I handed him back his phone. "Call me and we can set something up. Maybe we can do it this weekend? The weather is supposed to be really nice."

"That sounds great." He said. "I'll call you later."

"I'm looking forward to it. See you tomorrow, Emmett."

"Bye, Mr. Cullen. See you tomorrow."

As I drove away I happened to glance in my rearview mirror. It looked like Jasper and Emmett were back in their heated argument. As I made my turn, I wondered what the two cousins could possibly be arguing about. That thought faded quickly from my mind as I realized how I couldn't wait for Jasper to call me. I felt like such a girl.

When I got home I pulled my car in the garage and dropped all my things on the table. I was exhausted. The stress of moving back home, setting up the house, and seeing all of my parents' things just wore me out. It was taking its toll. I really needed to relax to just let loose and have a good time. Hopefully, Jasper could give me that. I wasted some time doing paperwork for school, folding some clothes, and making dinner, all the while keeping my ears open for the phone to ring. I finally decided to give up and go to bed when the phone rang. "Hello." I said as I situated myself in bed.

"Hey there, it's Jasper. I didn't wake you, did I?" I couldn't believe how sexy his voice was, even over the phone.

"No." I said. "Not at all. I was just getting ready for bed."

"Sorry to call so late. I had some stuff I had to get done."

"No problem. What's up?"

"I was wondering what you were doing on Saturday? You think we could get together to check out the cars?"

"Saturday works for me. What time were you thinking?"

"How's 11? Then maybe if you're free we could have lunch together?"

"I am, and we can. That sounds good."

"Okay then, it's a date."

"It certainly is." I gave him my address and we finalized our plans for Saturday. I was so excited. Considering the fact that it was only Wednesday night, I didn't know how I would make it to Saturday!!!

After a restless night, I woke up to torrential downpours. There's nothing like clouds and rain to bring back my memories of Seattle. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I refused to think of James today. Today was going to be a happy day. I was going to think about my date with Jasper and how excited I was about it.

When I arrived at school it was still coming down in buckets. I parked my car and ran across the street to the school entrance. Even with my umbrella, by the time I got there, I was soaking wet. I walked into my classroom dripping water everywhere. As I peeled my coat off I realized I wasn't alone in my room, Emmett was there. He looked upset. I asked him what was wrong and he told me he needed to talk to me about his cousin. He tried to convince me to break my date with him. When I asked him why, he couldn't or wouldn't answer. All he would tell me is that Jasper wasn't good for me and would bring me nothing but trouble. I tried to reassure him and let him know that I had been around the block a few times and could take care of myself. I knew he was concerned because Jasper was a vampire. I wanted to tell him that I knew that and explain how I knew that but this wasn't the time or the place. After letting him know that I was not canceling the date with Jasper, but promising that I would be careful, he finally relented and went back to his seat. By this time, the classroom had filled up and the school bell sounded its peal signaling the start of classes.

The day dragged by. All of the kids seemed antsy and annoyed, I guess due to the weather. I was so happy when the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I waited until all of the kids had left before I packed my stuff and made my way out of the building. I couldn't believe it was still raining as hard as it had been this morning. I resigned myself to getting wet and took off down the stairs and across the street to my car. As I sat in my car waiting for it to warm up, I saw Jasper's car pull up in front of the school. My heart started pounding in my chest at the thought of seeing him again. Emmett came running out of the school and hopped in the car. Before they pulled away, Emmett looked at me and just shook his head. I would have to ask him in the morning what that was all about.

My night at home was pretty much the same as the day before. A few friends from Seattle called to see how I was settling in. I found out from one of them that James was still dating the waitress he cheated on me with, even though he had left several messages for me begging me to take him back. Unbelievable! Did he have no shame? Obviously not. Again, I pushed all thoughts of James out of my head and went to bed.

Friday passed pretty much the same as Thursday although, without the rain. Emmett came in late so I didn't have a chance say anything about the look he gave me the day before. He seemed to be avoiding me although I did catch him looking at me a few times with a solemn expression on his face. I wasn't worried though. I knew what I was up against with Jasper, and I knew I could handle him. After school was done, I spent the rest of the afternoon visiting with some old friends and catching up on all the gossip. It was a fun filled evening and I went to bed in high spirits.

Saturday was a bright and sunny day. Perfect for the plans Jasper and I had. I was so excited. I really couldn't explain why. I mean, I had dated plenty of guys before, but never anyone like Jasper. As the time for his arrival drew near, I paced around the living room. When I finally heard his car pulling into the driveway, my heart started beating wildly in my chest. When the bell rang, I closed my eyes took a deep breath and opened the door. There he was looking even more beautiful than I remembered. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed at him. I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts and said hello. He said hello back giving me his trademark smile that sent tingles throughout my whole body. I told him to pull his car into the driveway. I went back through the house and into the garage. I opened up the garage door and pulled my car out into the driveway next to his. We decided to look through my car first.

We spent some time examining the exterior. Jake had done a really awesome paint job on the car. He was able to match all the detail that the original models had. My car had wire-mesh grilles with horizontal bumper bars on either side of the grille opening, and a hood with the dual scoops relocated to the leading edge, not far above the grille. I loved it. We took a little bit of a longer time examining the engine. The top GTO engine for 1971 was the new 455 HO with 8.4 compressions. Most of the parts were new, but Jake had kept the basis of the engine the same and rebuilt it. It ran like a charm. The interior was a quick run through. I opened my trunk and asked Jasper to climb in the back with me. It was a tight squeeze, and I knew it was a strange request, but he complied. As we lay there in the trunk gazing up into the clear blue sky, I felt a sense of completeness. I reached out and grabbed Jasper's hand and squeezed it. He squeezed mine right back. I rolled on my side to look at him and was met with the biggest smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm having a really great time today." He said. "I am too." I replied. I leaned forward to kiss him but before our lips met, someone cleared their throat above us.

Standing there, looking down on us was Emmett and a beautiful blonde I had never seen before. Jasper was furious. He didn't say anything, but the expression on his face when he got out of the car and helped me out was frightening.

"Hello there, Mr. Cullen." Emmett said, ignoring Jasper completely. "This is my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. She goes to Stevens too, but she's in a different science class."

"Hi, Mr. Cullen." said Rosalie extending her hand out to me. "It's nice to meet you. Emmett's told me a lot about you."

I shook her hand warmly. "It's nice to meet you too, Rosalie. What brings you guys by?"

Jasper still hadn't said anything, and hadn't moved a muscle. Emmett threw a glance his way, and then looked back at me. "I was telling Rosalie about you and Jasper having the muscle cars and all, and she just had to see them. I knew Jasper would be here today so I figured it was okay to stop by."

"Well I'm glad you did, then." I said. "We just finished looking over my car and were going to start on Jasper's. Want to join us?" I asked as I walked over to Jasper's car.

"No they can't, they need to leave. Now!" You could hear the fury in Jasper's voice. "Jasper." I said. "It's okay. Let them look through the car with us since they are already here." I took him by the hand and led him to the other side of his car. "Let them stay a little. We'll look at the car together, they'll leave, and we'll have some alone time then. Okay?" I whispered to him.

He shook his head at me, clearly frustrated. "Fine, but you don't know Emmett. We'll never get rid of him. He's here for a reason."

I knew he was, and I knew what his reason was, too. We walked back over to Rosalie and Emmett, and started our perusal of Jasper's car. It was a beauty. He had a 2 door convertible with a V-8 engine, of course. Rosalie happened to be pretty knowledgeable about cars which surprised me. Then, I found out that she was an avid car enthusiast. We weren't as thorough going through Jasper's car as we were with mine due to the addition of Rosalie and Emmett. Once we were done, I invited them to come in for a quick drink to cool off as it was so hot out. Jasper was clearly unhappy about the situation, but I felt as if I had no other choice. I brought out some snacks and the four of us sat around drinking and eating. Well, only I ate, Emmett and Jasper just glared at each other, while Rosalie watched them and sipped her drink. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore. "Okay." I said to Emmett. "Out with it. What's going on? Why are you really here?"

Emmett and Rosalie looked at me as if I were crazy, while Jasper had a big smile on his face. "I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Cullen."

"Listen, Emmett, first off, call me Edward when we are out of school because Mr. Cullen makes me feel old. Second, don't play dumb with me. You've been acting strange all week. You've been saying cryptic things and giving me looks. Now, you show up here today when you know I'm on a date with your cousin. I want to know why you're here, and I want the truth."

**A/N Part Two Yes, Jasper's eyes are blue. Don't ask why, that's just how they were in the dream. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are vampires with similiar qualities to the Vampire Diaries vampires. They can go out in sunlight (no sparkling), can eat and drink etc. That was all part of the dream as well. If you have any other questions, just let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, put this story on alert or added it to their favorites. It's much appreciated. To DStaying and Bqotfu, many thanks for retweeting my fic on Twitter! **

**I want to thank OCDJen for all her encouragement. If you're not reading her fics, you should be. You can find the link to them in my profile.**

**Thanks also to JessDS for her mad Beta skills!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_JPOV_

I don't know what possessed me to go pick Emmett up from school, but here I was. Looking up at the high school, I remembered the last time I attended it. That had to be about 40 years ago. It was horrible enough the first time around. Why Emmett would want to repeat it over and over again, was beyond me. But, as they say, to each his own. When my cousin emerged from the school and saw me there, he was anything but happy, as usual.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?"

"Well, hello to you too, Emmett. I came to pick my little cousin up. Is that a crime?" I asked.

"You don't do anything without a reason, Jasper. What's the deal?" I could tell Emmett was furious, and he kept looking around at all of the students walking by us.

"I'm just checking out the scenery. I wanted to see what fresh meat was around this year." I chuckled at the expression on his face.

"Leave them alone, Jasper. They are people, not puppets to serve you and meet your every need." He really was furious, and he had his hands clenched into fists.

"Calm down, now. That's where you're wrong, Emmett. That's exactly what they are." Why Emmett had a hard time accepting that, I'll never know. While I waited for him to respond, I took a deep breath and was hit with a scent so powerful, it almost knocked me down. The scent was amazing. I had never smelled anything that delectable in my 150 years. When I looked up to see who the bearer of that intoxicating scent was, I was met with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. I knew, right then, that I had to have him. I knew he'd be a part of my life, some how, some way.

He proceeded down the stairs and came over to where Emmett and I were standing. It was obvious that Emmett knew who he was by the way he was looking at him.

"Hey, Emmett, you survived the first day?" he asked.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I certainly did survive. Guess you did too, huh?" Emmett said with a chuckle.

He laughed, and what a beautiful laugh he had. "Yes, I survived. Although why I wanted to come back to high school, I'll never know. I didn't enjoy it much the first time around." He smiled at Emmett as he finished speaking and then I saw him throw a glance my way. I could see that Emmett was having a hard time with this.

Since Emmett certainly wasn't going to introduce me of his own accord, I had to take the bull by the horns. "Emmett, aren't you going to introduce me?" I said. I took a good look at him, drinking in the sight of his pale skin, and his eyes. His hair was a bronze color and sticking every which way as if he just rolled out of bed. His scent was getting stronger, and I could hear his heart beating in his chest.

"Oh, uh, sure, I guess." Emmett stammered. Gesturing to me, he said, "Jasper, this is my chemistry teacher, Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, this is my cousin, Jasper."

I leaned forward and grabbed his hand. ""It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper. Please, call me Edward." He replied. "Nice car." He added, looking over at my car.

"You like it?" I was surprised.

"I love it. I do. They are very hard to find and restore. Did you do it yourself?"

"I most certainly did. It took me forever to find all the right parts, but it's perfect now. Maybe I could take you for a ride sometime?" I could see it now, him riding me in the backseat of my car. Oh yes, I promised myself, that was going to happen.

"That would be nice. Then, maybe after that, I could take you for a ride in mine?" He said smiling at me.

"Yours?" I asked. What was he talking about?

"Yes, mine." He said. "I happen to have a 1971 Pontiac GTO in black."

No fucking way!!! "You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"I kid you not. If you just wait here a minute, I'll get it." He headed over to the parking lot. The minute he left, Emmett was on me. He obviously didn't like the fact that I was getting all chummy with his teacher. Before I had a chance to tell him it was none of his business, Edward pulled up.

We talked a little bit about the car. He told us how his friend Jake restored it for him. I hoped this Jake was just that, a friend, cause I was interested in having Edward for myself. Hoping I wasn't about to make a fool of myself, I asked Edward if he'd like to get together to look at the cars. He seemed amiable to the idea, so we exchanged numbers.

We decided that I would call him to set something up, and then he took his leave. Even after he was gone, his scent lingered. With my eyes closed, I took a deep breath, savoring it. I opened my eyes when I heard his car go by.

As he drove away, Emmett picked up the argument right where he left off. "You can't go out with him, Jasper. It's not a good idea."

"And why not? He seems as interested in me as I am in him. What could possibly be the problem?" I asked.

"He's my teacher, Jasper, and I know how you operate. You're going to turn him into one of your puppets who exist solely to do your bidding. He's a nice guy. He doesn't deserve that. None of them do." Emmett kept shaking his head at me.

"Look Emmett, I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. He's not like the other ones I've been with. There's something different about him. I know you sense it, too. Sorry if you don't approve, but I'm going out with him anyway." My mind was made up. I was going out with Edward and that was that.

Later that night, after enjoying a truck driver I encountered on the road out of town, I decided to call Edward before it got too late. Tapping my foot impatiently, I waited for him to answer. "Hello."

"Hey there, it's Jasper. I didn't wake you did I?" His voice was so sexy, even over the phone.

"No." He said. "Not at all. I was just getting ready for bed."

"Sorry to call so late. I had some stuff I had to get done." Yeah, like hunting for dinner.

"No problem. What's up?" The sheets were rustling in the background. Fuck me, was he in bed already? As I thought about Edward in bed naked, I could feel myself starting to get hard. I had to physically shake my head to clear it of those thoughts.

I told him my idea about getting together for Saturday, and he seemed as excited about it as I was. He gave me his address, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing him again.

The next day was nasty and rainy. I hated the rain. Even though the cold and wet didn't bother me, I still didn't like it. Deciding to be a nice cousin, I went and picked Emmett up from school. Uncle Carlisle had driven him there this morning, but he was stuck at the hospital and wouldn't be home for hours.

When Emmett saw me, he came right over and jumped in the car. "Let's go, Jasper."

"I was going to wait and see if I saw that teacher of yours again."

"He left already, about 5 minutes before I did."

"What a shame. I would have loved to see him."

"You know how I feel about that Jasper. Please, won't you cancel your date?" He begged.

"No can do Emmett my boy. I am going out with Edward and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

The next couple of days passed in typical Forks' fashion. In other words, it was dead boring. I didn't even bother to go out hunting as I knew the rain would keep everyone inside. I contemplated going to visit Alice, a sweet little senior I had at my beck and call, as I knew she'd be willing to let me feed and fuck, but I just didn't feel like dealing with her inane chatter. The only excitement occurred when I had to help Uncle Carlisle with some nomads that crossed into the area. Good thing they were easily convinced of the merits of leaving Forks.

Saturday finally arrived! It was a bright and sunny day. Perfect for the plans Edward and I had. I had to admit, I was a little nervous. Edward's scent was something I had never encountered before, and my reaction to it scared me. I was so afraid I was going to lose control with him. The way Uncle Carlisle explained it, Edward was my "singer". His blood sang to me. Some vampires went their whole lifetime without meeting their singer. Emmett met his, but killed her within 30 seconds of getting hit with her scent. He said he smelled her, and she was dead before he knew it. He had absolutely no control over himself. That didn't make me feel too good about my situation with Edward. Uncle Carlisle had faith in my strength to resist the monster within. I just hoped his confidence was not misplaced.

I arrived at Edward's right on time. After ringing his bell, I started to have second thoughts. What if I couldn't control myself around him and the inevitable happened. I would never forgive myself. I was able to control myself when I fed, I hadn't killed anyone in years. But, Edward was different. His blood was too tantalizing to me. My decision made, I turned on my heel to leave when I was hit with his scent again. He was intoxicating. His heart was beating in his chest, and I could hear the deep breath he took right before he opened the door. There's way no way I could leave now. Turning around, I made it back up the steps as the door opened.

He was gorgeous; dressed in a tight white t-shirt that showed off his muscle definition. His jeans were slung low on his hips, and his hair looked like someone had been running their fingers through it. I wanted nothing more than to grab him and kiss him. We exchanged greetings, and I could see him checking me out. The blue button down I was wearing was one of my favorites, and I knew it brought out my eyes. My jeans were pretty form fitting and hugged my thighs and my ass pretty nicely. When Edward finally looked back up at me, he was all flushed. He turned to go in the house and yelled over his shoulder for me to pull my car in the driveway. Once he came outside, we decided to look through his car first.

The whole time we spent examining the exterior of his car, all I could think about was how good he smelled. When he bent over to show me his grille, all I saw was how nicely his jeans hugged his perfect ass. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that ass. He was talking about how his friend Jake had done such a good job with the car. The car was a beauty, and his friend did a great job, but the specimen I was interested in checking out was Edward. He seemed totally oblivious to my attraction to him. I started to feel a little foolish. Maybe he wasn't as interested in me as I thought. Then, something strange happened that made me think twice about that. He opened his trunk and asked me to climb in the back with him. It was a pretty tight squeeze for the two of us, but I didn't mind. When he reached over and grabbed my hand, I couldn't help but smile at him. He responded by giving me a smile back. "I'm having a really great time today." I said. "I am too." He replied. He leaned forward to kiss me but before our lips met, someone cleared their throat above us.

Standing there, looking down on us was my cousin Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie. I was fucking furious. I didn't say anything, because I knew the expression on my face said it all.

"Hello there, Mr. Cullen." Emmett said, ignoring me completely. "This is my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. She goes to Stevens too, but she's in a different science class."

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," said Rosalie extending her hand out to Edward. "It's nice to meet you. Emmett's told me a lot about you."

He shook her hand . "It's nice to meet you too, Rosalie. What brings you guys by?"

Edward kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye, but I still hadn't said anything. Emmett threw a glance my way, and then looked back at Edward. "I was telling Rosalie about you and Jasper having the muscle cars and all, and she just had to see them. I knew Jasper would be here today, so I figured it was okay to stop by."

"Well, I'm glad you did, then." He said. "We just finished looking over my car and were going to start on Jasper's. Want to join us?" He asked as we walked over to my car.

"No, they can't, they need to leave. Now!" You could hear the fury in my voice. "Now, Jasper." Edward said. "It's okay. Let them look through the car with us since they are already here." He took me by the hand and led me over to the car, and gave my hand a little squeeze. "Let them stay a little. We'll look at the car together, they'll leave, and we'll have some alone time then. Okay?"

I shook my head in defeat. "Fine, but you don't know Emmett. We'll never get rid of him. He's here for a reason."

We walked back over to Rosalie and Emmett, and started our perusal of the car. My attention was not on the car in front of me, instead I was trying to figure out what Emmett's plan was. Did he plan on outing us to Edward in an attempt to sabotage the date? Why bring Rosalie, then? The fact that she was human to Emmett's vampire, was something that worked in my favor. They had been dating for over a year with no complications at all. She knew all about us and didn't have a problem with it. I came back to the present when I heard Edward invite Emmett and Rosalie to come in for a quick drink. The situation was only getting worse as far as I was concerned. I was racking my brain furiously to figure out some way to get rid of Emmett when I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Okay," he said to Emmett. "Out with it. What's going on? Why are you really here?"

Emmett and Rosalie looked at him, then at me. Smiling, I waved at Emmett to continue. "I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Cullen."

"Listen, Emmett, first off, call me Edward when we are out of school because Mr. Cullen makes me feel old. Second, don't play dumb with me. You've been acting strange all week. You've been saying cryptic things and giving me looks. Now, you show up here today, when you know I'm on a date with your cousin. I want to know why, and I want the truth."

Emmett turned to me with a panic stricken look on his face. The shit was going to hit the fan, and how.

"Mr. Cullen, I mean, Edward. I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." Emmett kept looking at me trying to get me to come to his aid. Leaning back on the couch, I just smiled back at him. He made his bed, let him lay in it. Edward leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, bringing his face that much closer to Emmett. "I know you don't approve of your cousin and I being together. Is it because we're gay, is that it?"

Emmett looked over at me again. "Of course not, Edward. Jasper being gay has never been an issue for me. The same goes for you, too. It just makes me a little uncomfortable having one of my teachers dating my cousin, that's all."

My body started to relax a little bit. Maybe there was a way out of this after all. A way to avoid having to tell Edward the truth about us, at least for a little while. It was wrong to keep something this big from him, I know, but I was afraid. Afraid that when he found out the truth about me, he wouldn't want to be with me anymore. And that was something I didn't want to happen, ever.

Edward sat back on the couch and took my hand in his. "Well, Emmett, I'm happy to hear that you don't have a problem with us being together. As for you being uncomfortable about it, well, sorry but you are just going to have to deal with it, because I don't plan on breaking up with Jasper anytime soon." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "If that's okay with you, that is?"

Chuckling, I pulled him into a hug. "That's perfectly fine with me, gorgeous."

**A/N Part Two I know you guys are all curious about Edward, and how he knows they are all vampires. You'll start finding out some things about Edward in the next chapter. And yes, Rosalie is human in this story. Oh, I wrote a one-shot for the NoBellaAllowed Contest. Check it out and let me know what you think. You can find the link to it in my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, or put it on alert. It makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying it. ****Big thanks to my beta JessDS for the amazing work she does on my chapters, and to OCDJen for pre-reading this chapter for me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them.**

**Chapter 3**

_EPOV_

"Okay," I said to Emmett. "Out with it. What's going on? Why are you really here?"

Emmett and Rosalie looked at me, then at Jasper. Jasper didn't say a word, he just sat there, smiling at Emmett.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Cullen." Emmett said nervously.

Wait a second? What was going on? Emmett had been hinting all week about there being something he needed to warn me about regarding Jasper. I know that's why he came over here today. The moment of truth was finally here. Why was he backing down? I had to find out.

"Listen Emmett, first off, call me Edward when we are out of school because Mr. Cullen makes me feel old. Second, don't play dumb with me. You've been acting strange all week, and you've been saying cryptic things and giving me looks. Now, you show up here today, when you know I'm on a date with your cousin. I want to know why, and I want the truth."

Emmett turned to look at Jasper, before turning back to face me.

"Mr. Cullen, I mean, Edward. I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

Emmett kept looking at Jasper. Jasper still hadn't said anything; he just sat there calmly on the couch just taking everything in. For whatever reason, Emmett had changed his mind about outing Jasper. I was so happy about it that I was trying to give him a way out. Leaning forward I brought my face closer to Emmett. "I know you don't approve of your cousin and I being together. Is it because we're gay, is that it?"

"Of course not, Edward. Jasper being gay has never been an issue for me. The same goes for you, too. It just makes me a little uncomfortable having one of my teachers dating my cousin, that's all."

And there it was, Emmett's escape clause. I had to admit, I was extremely relieved by the way things had turned out. If Emmett had gone ahead with his plan, then I would have had no choice but to reveal myself, as well. While I knew being truthful with Jasper was the right thing to do, I just wasn't ready to go there yet. I sat back on the couch and took Jasper's hand in mine. "Well Emmett, I'm happy to hear that you don't have a problem with us being together. As for you being uncomfortable about it, well, sorry but you are just going to have to deal with it, because I don't plan on breaking up with Jasper anytime soon." I leaned over and kissed Jasper on the cheek. "If that's okay with you, that is?"

Jasper pulled me into a hug. "That's perfectly fine with me, gorgeous," he replied smiling at me.

"Okay Emmett, now that you've had your say, I think it's time for you and Rosalie to take your leave so your cousin and I can continue our date." Turning to Jasper I said, "If I remember correctly, we have plans for lunch."

Jasper stood up and pulled me up off the couch. "That we do, gorgeous, that we do."

After showing Emmett and Rosalie to the door, Jasper grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"I'm really sorry about that Edward. I don't know what came over Emmett. He's been giving me a hard time all week about this date, but he never told me why."

_Oh Jasper,_ I thought_, I know you are lying to me, but I can't even say anything because I'm lying to you too._ "Listen, Jasper, let's not worry too much about Emmett and his concerns. Let's just spend the rest of the day concentrating on us, and getting to know each other better."

"That sounds good to me darlin'."

I headed into the kitchen, where I took out all the fixings for us to make sandwiches for lunch. Jasper helped by getting out the dishes and glasses from the cabinet for me. As we worked around each other in the kitchen, I was overcome by a feeling of satisfaction, and completeness. I liked being with Jasper. Being in his company made me happy, which is something I hadn't been in a really long time.

Reaching in the fridge, I asked Jasper if he wanted a beer.

"Yeah, a beer sounds good," he responded while sitting down at the table.

"So Jasper, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Well now, what would you like to know?"

I thought about it for a minute, and I realized I didn't know what Jasper did for a living. "Jasper, what are you?"

Jasper spit out his beer. "What am I?" He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. "What do you mean, what am I? What kind of question is that?"

_Oh, shit. I didn't mean it that way, but he doesn't know that._ Grasping at straws I said, "Hey man, it's a simple question. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that Emmett's a high school student. I'm a high school teacher. We never talked about what you do for a living. If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. Just, please, sit back down, and stay."

Jasper closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. His gorgeous blue eyes flew open and when he looked at me his eyes were filled with hunger. He pushed his chair back and ran out of the kitchen.

I ran after him, "Jasper, please, I'm sorry. Please don't go."

He reached the door and opened it. "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't stay here. I can't do this. I need to leave now." He started down the stairs.

"Jasper, please come back." I begged.

He stopped on the last step and turned to look at me. "I was wrong for thinking I could do this, Edward. I can't. I need to leave before I hurt you."

"You'd never hurt me Jasper," I said, holding my hand out to him.

"How can you be so sure about that?" he asked looking at my hand, but not taking it.

This was the moment of truth. "Because, Jasper, I know what you are." There, I said it. It was finally out there and I couldn't take it back.

"Wait...what did you say?" Jasper was looking at me, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't understand, Edward. What are you trying to tell me?"

Holding my hand out to him again, I replied, "Come back inside with me Jasper and I will explain everything to you. If you don't ever want to see me again after that, I'll understand." _But please God don't let that happen, please,_ I begged_._

Jasper looked from my face to my hand and back up again. Finally, he came back up the steps and took my hand. "Fine Edward. I'll listen to what you have to say, but that's it. No promises." He looked down at our hands clasped together and sighed.

"Okay Jasper, I guess that's all I can ask for." Holding his hand, I led him back into the house and closed the door.

Detouring into kitchen, I grabbed a few beers. I then led Jasper into the living room and handing him a beer, motioned for him to sit down. Taking a sip of my beer for some liquid courage, I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for upsetting you before, Jasper. It wasn't my intention. Thanks for giving me this opportunity to explain things to you."

"I wish I could say it's okay, Edward, but I can't. What you said really upset me and I'm very confused right now."

He wouldn't look at me. He sat there twirling the beer bottle around in his hands. "I know Jasper, and I'm sorry. I wish now that I had done things differently from when we first met." _God, how I wish I had told him the truth from the beginning._

"You said you knew what I was. What do you mean by that Edward?" He asked, still not looking at me.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I knew Jasper could hear it because he finally picked up his head and looked at me. "I, um...I know what you are, Jasper," I whispered swallowing nervously.

"You said that already, Edward," he responded angrily. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I know that you are a vampire, and Emmett, too. But not Rosalie, she's human." Jasper stood up so fast, he was a blur.

"What the fuck, Edward?" He grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up out of the chair. He held me up so high, my feet were off the floor. "Who are you, and who sent you here?" Before I had a chance to answer, he started shaking me. "For fucks sake Edward. Answer me!" He gave me another good shake and threw me into my chair with such force that the chair skidded across the room with me in it.

"Jasper, please. Nobody sent me here. Please, give me a chance to explain. I'm exactly who I said I was. A high school teacher. I grew up in this house, and just moved back here from Seattle. I swear it's the truth." I don't know when I started crying, but the tears were flowing freely down my cheeks.

Jasper was pacing around the living room. His body was so tense and his eyes were black with fury. "This is your last chance Edward. And, let me warn you. If you lie to me, I will know, and I will not be responsible for my actions at that time.

"Okay, okay. I will tell you the truth, I promise. But, before I get to how I know about you, I need to tell you a little bit about me, first, okay?" I begged beseechingly.

"Just get on with it," he demanded still pacing around. "My patience is stretched very thin right now. I don't know how much longer I can control myself."

Here was the moment I feared since I first laid eyes on Jasper that fateful day. I knew that once I told him my secret, he would probably leave. Would Jasper believe me if I told him? No one else did. Or if they did, they hated and feared me. I had no choice; I had to take the plunge. Turning to Jasper, I took a deep breath and said, "I'm a telepath, Jasper. I can hear people's thoughts."

Jasper's eyes were blazing with fury. "What did you say Edward?" He started walking toward me. "Are you fucking telling me that you've been reading my mind since the day we met?"

I pushed myself as far back in the chair as I could go. Jasper was furious. His hands were balled into fists held tightly at his sides, and his eyes were black, rimmed in red. He looked absolutely terrifying.

"No, Jasper, NO!" I screamed as he grabbed me by the throat.

"Don't lie to me, Eddie," he said menancingly. "I warned you about what I would do to you if you did."

I couldn't breathe. His hand around my throat was cutting off my air supply. Thrashing around like a fish on a hook, I tried to get his hand off my neck but he was too strong. Spots started to appear before my eyes and just when I thought I would pass out from lack of oxygen, he let me go. I fell back into the chair like a rag doll, drawing big gulps of air into my oxygen deprived lungs. Jasper turned on his heel and walked to the other side of the room.

"Jasper," I gasped. "Give me a chance to explain. I can't read your mind. I swear it."

He turned away from the wall to look at me. "Are you telling me the truth?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes, Jasper, I am. I spend most of my time blocking out the thoughts of other people. But with you, the first day I met you, I listened to you. I opened my mind completely. And.....nothing."

"I bet you were pissed off about that, huh, Edward?" he scoffed.

"No Jasper, I wasn't. I already knew I couldn't read your mind. Trying to do so was just an experiment." I put my head in my hands.

"How did you know that?" He continued looking at me.

"Well, I told you, I can read minds. If I walk into a room and I let my guard down, my brain is bombarded with the thoughts of everyone around. It makes me crazy, and I can't think straight. It takes alot of energy for me to keep my guard up, and block out everyone's thoughts."

He shook his head in disbelief. "So you can hear every thought a person has, anytime you want?"

"Pretty much," I answered. "The only minds that are blanks to me are the minds of vampires. I hear nothing but silence from a vampire mind. It's heaven."

"Are you telling me the truth now, Edward? You really can't read my mind?" he asked.

"I swear Jasper, I can't. I can't hear you at all. Your mind is blessedly silent." I said

"When were you planning on telling me this Edward? Never?" he scoffed.

"About the same time you planned on telling me you were a vampire," I retorted. There! Let him mull over that.

He looked up at me, and at least he had the decency to be embarrassed about what I had said.

"I wanted to tell you, Edward, I really did. But, I was afraid." He looked back down at his hands.

"Afraid of what Jasper?" I couldn't imagine Jasper being afraid of anything.

"Afraid that once you knew, you wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

"Why would you think that Jasper?"

"Who in their right mind would willingly stay with a vampire? That's if they even believed that vampires existed?" he asked.

"Rosalie," I answered.

He chuckled. "I said in their _right _mind, Edward. Rosalie's mind is anything but right!"

"Come on Jasper. She loves Emmett more than she does her own life, and she can't wait for the day he turns her. She wants to be with him forever."

He looked up from his hands. "She told you this? How dare she? She was sworn to secrecy!" Jasper was furious again.

"No, she didn't tell me anything. Well, not in so many words that is."

Realization dawned on him. "Oh, that's what she was thinking when she was here today, wasn't it?"

"Yes, among other things." The thoughts that went through her mind about her and Emmett's sexual escapades were definitely something I needed burned from my brain, immediately.

"Okay Edward, back to our discussion. You've explained to me about your mind reading capabilities, and how you can't read my mind because it's blank to you. Do I have it right so far?" he asked.

"Yes Jasper, that's correct."

"Good. So is that how you knew I was a vampire, because you couldn't read my mind?"

"Yes, that's exactly how I knew about you and Emmett."

"Alright Edward look, I know we're both at fault here for hiding things from each other. Big things. And I probably shouldn't have reacted as forcefully as I did, but there are things at work here that you can't even imagine. Things I have no control over." He sat down on the couch and leaned his head back.

"You're right Jasper, we are both at fault. We both should have been honest with each other from the beginning. But, now that things are out in the open, we should be able to work through them, right?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

Jasper picked his head up off the couch and looked at me. "I don't think so, Edward. First of all, you still haven't explained to me how you even know about vampires, and second, I almost killed you today."

**A/N Part Two Okay, Okay, don't kill me for the cliffie! I had to end it here or the chapter would have been 8000 words. The next chapter will be in Jasper's POV so we'll get to see what he was thinking while all of this was going on. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story, or put it on alert. Massive thanks to my beta JessDS for her mad skills, and to OCDJen for pre-reading this chapter for me and helping me out with my smut. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. It includes sexual situations and strong language. If you are under 18, please stop reading now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them.**

**Chapter 4**

_JPOV_

"Okay Emmett, now that you've had your say, I think it's time for you and Rosalie to take your leave so your cousin and I can continue our date." Edward turned to me and said, "If I remember correctly, we have plans for lunch."

I stood up and pulled Edward up off the couch. "That we do, gorgeous, that we do."

After Emmett and Rosalie left, I grabbed Edward's hand.

"I'm really sorry about that Edward," I said. "I don't know what came over Emmett. He's been giving me a hard time all week about this date, but he never told me why." I was such a liar. _Why didn't I just tell him the truth? Maybe cause he'd think I was crazy and run screaming from the house?_

"Listen Jasper, let's not worry too much about Emmett and his concerns. Let's just spend the rest of the day concentrating on us, and getting to know each other better."

"That sounds good to me darlin'," I said.

We headed into the kitchen. Edward had gotten us all sorts of good stuff to make sandwiches for lunch. I tried to help by setting the table, but I didn't know where anything was so Edward ended up doing most of the work. He grabbed me a beer from the fridge and we both sat down at the table. He cleared his throat and I could tell he was going to ask me something. Before I could even wonder about what it might be he said, "So Jasper, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

I laughed, "Well now, what would you like to know?"

He looked at me for a moment, "Jasper, what are you?"

I spit out my beer. What the fuck? Is he fucking kidding me? "What am I?" I pushed my chair away from the table and stood up. "What do you mean, what am I? What kind of question is that?"

Edward looked terrified. Clutching onto his beer bottle he answered "Hey, man, it's a simple question. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that Emmett's a high school student. I'm a high school teacher. We never talked about what you do for a living. If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. Just, please, sit back down, and stay."

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. Bad move. Oh God, that smell. He smelled so fucking good. Even better now that he was afraid. Fear made the blood smell that much sweeter. _**Take him Jasper!**_ The monster within chanted_**. He's already made you angry. Take him.**_ _No! I would not let the monster take control. I needed to leave, and now._ I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me. He was so gorgeous and he smelled so good. I pushed my chair back and ran out of the kitchen.

I could hear him running after me, "Jasper, please, I'm sorry. Please don't go," he cried.

I reached the door and opened it. "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't stay here. I can't do this. I need to leave now." I took a deep breath trying to clear Edward's scent from my brain. Without looking back I ran down the stairs.

"Jasper, please come back" he begged.

I stopped on the last step and turned to look at him. "I was wrong for thinking I could do this, Edward. I can't. I need to leave before I hurt you." _**Yes, hurt him. Take him. Kill him**_. The monster roared inside of me.

"You'd never hurt me Jasper," he said, holding his hand out to me.

"How can you be so sure about that?" I asked, looking at his hand. Little did he know, he came this close to dying in his kitchen.

"Because, Jasper, I know what you are."

"Wait...what did you say?" I looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't have said what I thought he did. There's no way! "I don't understand, Edward. What are you trying to tell me?"

Holding his hand out to me again, he replied, "Come back inside with me Jasper and I will explain everything to you. If you don't ever want to see me again after that, I'll understand."

I looked from his face, to his hand and back up again. Could I just walk away from him? Could I leave and never look back? Would going in the house mean a death warrant for Edward? What should I do? I racked my brain trying to decide the right thing to do. I had calmed down a little by now. Being outside diluted Edward's scent and made it much more manageable for me. Looking up at him again, I could see the tears in his eyes. _Fuck it,_ I thought to myself, _let's see what he has to say._ I went back up the steps and took his hand. "Fine Edward. I'll listen to what you have to say, but that's it. No promises." I already knew how this situation was ending. When I left later, it was going to be for good. I looked down at our hands clasped together and sighed.

"Okay Jasper, I guess that's all I can ask for." Holding my hand tightly in his, he led us back into the house.

Detouring into kitchen, he grabbed a few beers. We went into the living room and sat down. I took a sip of my beer and waited for Edward to start talking.

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for upsetting you before, Jasper. It wasn't my intention. Thanks for giving me this opportunity to explain things to you."

"I wish I could say it's okay, Edward, but I can't. What you said really upset me and I'm very confused right now." Confused, angry, and hungy, very hungry. I couldn't look at him. I knew if I looked into his beautiful green eyes that all would be lost. So I sat there twirling the beer bottle around in my hands.

"I know Jasper, and I'm sorry. I wish now that I had done things differently from when we first met."

_Me too, Edward. Me too. _"You said you knew what I was. What do you mean by that Edward?" I could hear his heart racing in his chest. What could he possibly have to tell me that got him so worked up? Looking over at him, I found him staring at me.

"I, um...I know what you are, Jasper," he whispered swallowing nervously.

"You said that already, Edward," I responded angrily. Enough was enough. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I know that you are a vampire, and Emmett, too. But not Rosalie, she's human."

I stood up so fast that Edward jumped back in his chair. "What the fuck, Edward?" I was pissed now. Who did this fucker think he was, playing me like a fool? He was gonna pay for it now. I grabbed him by the shirt and held him up so high, his feet were off the floor. "Who are you, and who sent you here?" I couldn't believe it! He was sent here to spy on me? It didn't make sense, but what other explanation was there? How else could he have known about us? Before I even realized what I was doing, I started shaking him. "For fucks sake Edward. Answer me!" I gave him another good shake and threw him into the chair with such force that the chair skidded across the room.

"Jasper, please. Nobody sent me here. Please, give me a chance to explain. I'm exactly who I said I was. A high school teacher. I grew up in this house, and just moved back here from Seattle. I swear it's the truth." He stopped talking, but the tears kept flowing freely down his cheeks.

Pacing around the living room, I realized I was too tense. This was not a good idea. I should never have come back in the house, but it was too late now. The need to know why Edward was here and how he knew the things he knew was too strong. My body was strung too tight. "This is your last chance Edward. And, let me warn you. If you lie to me, I will know, and I will not be responsible for my actions at that time."

"Okay, okay. I will tell you the truth, I promise. But, before I get to how I know about you, I need to tell you a little bit about me, first, okay?" he begged.

"Just get on with it," I demanded, still pacing around. "My patience is stretched very thin right now. I don't know how much longer I can control myself."

What happened next was something out of a bad dream. Edward turned to face me taking a deep breath and said, "I'm a telepath, Jasper. I can hear people's thoughts."

I was dumbfounded. "What did you say Edward?" I started walking toward him. "Are you fucking telling me that you've been reading my mind since the day we met?"

Edward pushed himself as far back in the chair as he could go. I could see the look of terror on his face as I approached him.

"No, Jasper, NO!" he screamed as I grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't lie to me, Eddie," I said menancingly. "I warned you about what I would do to you if you did."

I knew that my hand around his throat was cutting off his air supply, but I didn't care. How dare he betray me like that? To be listening in on my thoughts for all this time and not tell me? That was unforgiveable. He started thrashing around and I knew I only had seconds to make a decision. If this were anyone else, they'd already be dead, but this was Edward, my Edward. I let him go, and he fell back into the chair like a rag doll, drawing in big gulps of air. I couldn't look at him, so I walked to the other side of the room.

"Jasper," he gasped. "Give me a chance to explain. I can't read your mind. I swear it."

I wanted to believe him so desperately, "Are you telling me the truth?"

He nodded, "Yes, Jasper, I am. I spend most of my time blocking out the thoughts of other people. But with you, the first day I met you, I listened to you. I opened my mind completely. And.....nothing."

"I bet you were pissed off about that, huh, Edward?" I scoffed.

"No Jasper, I wasn't. I already knew I couldn't read your mind. Trying to do so was just an experiment." He put my head in my hands.

Wait a second? He already knew he could read my mind? That means he's encountered vampires before. "How did you know that?"

"Well, I told you, I can read minds. If I walk into a room and I let my guard down, my brain is bombarded with the thoughts of everyone around. It makes me crazy, and I can't think straight. It takes alot of energy for me to keep my guard up, and block out everyone's thoughts."

I just couldn't wrap my brain around what he was saying, "So you can hear every thought a person has, anytime you want?"

"Pretty much. The only minds that are blanks to me, are the minds of vampires. I hear nothing but silence from a vampire mind. It's heaven."

"Are you telling me the truth now, Edward? You really can't read my mind?"

"I swear Jasper, I can't. I can't hear you at all. Your mind is blessedly silent."

"When were you planning on telling me this Edward? Never?"

"About the same time you planned on telling me you were a vampire!"

Shit! He had me there, "I wanted to tell you, Edward, I really did. But, I was afraid." Oh, so afraid, my pretty boy.

"Afraid of what Jasper?"

"Afraid that once you knew, you wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

"Why would you think that Jasper?"

"Who in their right mind would willingly stay with a vampire? That's if they even believed that vampires existed?"

"Rosalie."

I had to laugh at that one, "I said in their _right _mind, Edward. Rosalie's mind is anything but right!"

"Come on Jasper. She loves Emmett more than she does her own life, and she can't wait for the day he turns her. She wants to be with him forever."

Rosalie told him that? "She told you this? How dare she? She was sworn to secrecy!" I could feel the anger building up in me again.

"No, she didn't tell me anything. Well, not in so many words that is."

"Oh, that's what she was thinking when she was here today, wasn't it?"

"Yes, among other things."

"Okay Edward, back to our discussion. You've explained to me about your mind reading capabilities, and how you can't read my mind because it's blank to you. Do I have it right so far?"

"Yes Jasper, that's correct."

"Good. So is that how you knew I was a vampire, because you couldn't read my mind?"

"Yes, that's exactly how I knew about you and Emmett."

"Alright Edward look, I know we're both at fault here for hiding things from each other. Big things. And I probably shouldn't have reacted as forcefully as I did, but there are things at work here that you can't even imagine. Things I have no control over." I was totally exhausted from this conversation, and it was far from over. I sat down on the couch and rested my head against the back.

"You're right Jasper, we are both at fault. We both should have been honest with each other from the beginning. But, now that things are out in the open, we should be able to work through them, right?"

I picked my head up off the couch and looked at Edward, "I don't think so, Edward. First of all, you still haven't explained to me how you even know about vampires, and second, I almost killed you today."

Edward looked at me like I was crazy, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I said Edward. I almost killed you today. I was so angry, and you just smelled so good. That's why I had to leave the house. If I didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I don't believe you, Jasper. You would never hurt me."

"Don't be so sure of that Edward. My track record with humans isn't so good. Sure, it's been better the last few years, but that's only because of Emmett and Uncle Carlisle. Before that, well, let's just say I wasn't such a picky eater." Looking at me in disbelief, Edward shook his head.

"I don't care. Whatever you may have done in your past doesn't matter to me. I know you would never hurt me. You couldn't."

Chuckling to myself, I stood up from the couch. "Look, Edward. Thanks for having so much faith in me, but I do think you're going to find it's faith misplaced. I think Emmett was right. You're too good for me. I think it's best that once this conversation is over, we are too."

"I don't accept that Jasper. I won't. I can't."

"Sorry, Edward, but I don't think I can give you a choice in the matter. Let's just throw all our cards on the table and see where they fall. Now, fess up, and tell me how you know all about big, bad vampires."

"No Jasper, no. I'm not telling you anything until you agree to give us a chance." He spoke to me with his voice full of anger.

Oh, my Edward was beautiful when he was angry. His face was all flushed, his lips were slightly parted and he kept licking them, his chest was rising and falling with angry breaths. Fuck, I could feel myself getting hard just looking at him. I wanted him so badly, so fucking badly. Moving closer to him, I reached out and ran my hand up and down his arm. Damn, his skin was so soft, and warm. I moved my hand further up and cradled his cheek in my palm. _Stop it,stop it now Jasper!_ I told myself but I couldn't.

God he was beautiful, I couldn't believe I had to give him up, but I really didn't have a choice in the matter. He shocked me out of my musings by turning his head and kissing my palm. His lips were so fucking soft. Then, he stuck his tongue out and licked my palm. Before I knew it, I had him pushed against the wall, my lips on his. I forced my tongue in his mouth because I needed to taste him. Oh fuck, he tasted so good. _**If his mouth tastes this good, imagine how delicious his blood will be. **_The monster within chanted gleefully_._Edward moaned into my mouth as my fingers made their way into his hair. Closing my eyes to drown out the voices in my head_, _I felt him push his body up against mine and I could feel his arousal against my thigh. He broke the kiss, gasping for air. Gazing into my eyes, he fisted his hands into my hair while taking in large gulps of air before he pressed his mouth back to mine in a frenzied kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and my lips parted for him. He slipped his tongue past my parted lips and massaged my tongue with his. I couldn't stop the moan that flowed from me as he kissed me hard. Our tongues battled for dominance, neither one of us ready to give up control to the other.

"I need you Jasper. Please. I need you now," he begged as he ground himself against me. He relinquished his hold on my hair, grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and then slowly pulled it off. He was magnificent. As he brought his lips back to mine, he kept the friction between us going. He moved himself so that his cock rubbed against my own. The sensation of our cocks rubbing against each other made my eyes roll back in my head. It was almost too good. _This is a bad idea Jasper, _I thought to myself. _No good could come of this. _I couldn't believe the feelings and sensations coursing through me. I wanted to touch him, to taste him. Sliding my hands between us I grabbed the snap on his jeans. Edward kissed me hard while I undid his pants, and pushed them down over his hips. He kicked them off the rest of the way. I let my eyes wander over his naked form. Edward's cock was long and thick. The bead of precum glistening at the tip made my mouth fill with venom. I looked up at Edward asking for permission silently. Our eyes locked together, as I kneeled in front of him, gripping him tightly as he groaned in pleasure.

I couldn't wait any longer, the sight of his magnifcent cock throbbing before me, begging me to wrap my lips around it. So I bent down and ran my tongue over his slit tasting him for the first time. He tasted as good as he smelled, maybe even better if that was possible. I took him into my mouth, sucking hard. A low groan escaped his mouth as I trailed my lips softly up his hard length. Edward threaded his fingers through my hair, tugging it tightly. Giving his cock a soft suck, I brought one arm up across his hips to keep him from bucking against me

"Fuck that's good," Edward gasped.

"You taste better than anyone or anything I have ever tasted before in my life," I said dragging my tongue slowly up his hard length. My mouth covered him again and I drew him in until he hit the back of my throat. I closed my lips tightly around him and swallowed. He tried to buck his hips against me, but my arm held him firmly in place. Edward kept moaning and turning his head from side to side. The sight of my beautiful boy so excited because of what I was doing to him caused me to get even harder than I already was. While bobbing my head up and down on his length, my other hand slipped down and cupped his balls squeezing them softly.

"Oh shit Jasper....feels so good," he tightened his fingers in my hair and tried to push himself deeper into my mouth.

I knew Edward was close. The smell and taste of his arousal was clouding my mind. All I could think about was the blood pulsing through the veins in his thigh. I could practically feel them throbbing against the side of my face. _Hold on, Jasper, it's almost over. _I started sucking Edward's cock harder and faster, tugging his balls gently at the same time. My need for him was building and if I didn't get out of here soon, all would be lost.

"Jasper, I'm gonna cum," Edward groaned.

I could feel his body convulse as his orgasm hit him. He exploded in my mouth shooting streams of hot cum down my throat. He tasted so fucking good, I was in heaven. I swallowed around him so I didn't miss a drop, giving him one last lick. The venom started flowing freely in my mouth, I could feel my hunger for him increasining. _No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen. _I tried to stand, but I felt so weak all of a sudden. My hunger was increasing at a rapid rate. Turning my head, I could see the vein in his thigh pulsing, calling my name. Looking up, I saw Edward looking down at me with a happy, satisfied smile on his face.

_Edward, please forgive me_, I thought, as I sank my teeth into his thigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, or put it on alert. I'm glad you are enjoying it. A massive thanks to my pre reader OCDJen, and my beta JessDS, for all their hard work in helping me with my chapter. To all the girls in the WC's, thanks for all your suggestions and encouragement, you keep me laughing and writing. You'll be pleased to know the annoying, overlapping POVs have come to an end. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. It includes sexual situations and strong language.****If you are under 18, please stop reading now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them.**

Chapter 5

_EPOV_

"Edward, Edward, wake up, please wake up" Why was Alice bothering me? It was Saturday, I didn't need to be up early. She was such a pain. "Edward please, I see your eyelids twitching, please try to open them, please?"

Why was she being such a pain, and why was she so frantic? She probably wanted me to take her shopping or something. I tried to roll over and bury myself in the pillow, but my movements were restricted as if I were tied to something. What the fuck? I kept trying to pull my hand closer to my body, but it wouldn't move.

"See, he's moving, he's trying to move his hand. I told you. Edward, please, wake up, please." Okay, something was going on. I tried opening my eyes but it was too bright, so I closed them quickly.

"Alice, close the blinds, I think the sun is hurting his eyes." Bella? Why was she here in my room? Did these girls have no shame? I heard the rustle of the blinds closing. I tried opening my eyes again, and this time I succeeded. Looking around, I could see I was not in my room at home as I had previously thought, but I was in a hospital room. Alice was standing on one side of the bed, and Bella on the other.

"Oh, Edward. Thank God you're awake!" She threw herself on my chest and started sobbing. "I was so worried. I thought you were never going to wake up. Bella, go get the doctor. Tell them Edward has finally woken up!"

"Alice. " I rasped out, causing a coughing fit. My throat felt dry and hurt like hell. "Water please." After having some water, I tried again, "Alice, what's going on? Why am I here?" My brain felt so foggy. The last thing I remembered was the amazing orgasm Jasper gave me, everything after that was a blank.

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me," she said, hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" How could I tell her what happened? I was the one lying here.

"All I know is I got a call that you were here, and to get down here right away." She stood there, nostrils flaring and her hands on her hips.

"Who called you?"

"A student of yours, Emmett McCarty. He said he got my number out of your phone."

"Emmett? But he wasn't there, Jasper was." Was I confused? Had Emmett been there? Did he come back? I didn't think so, but I couldn't remember.

"Jasper? Who's Jasper?" she asked.

"Jasper's the guy I had a date with on Saturday. I told you. He was with me when I passed out, I think." What the heck happened to me?

"Edward, Emmett called and said he found you in your backyard. That some kind of animal had taken a big bite out of your leg. You lost alot of blood. If Emmett hadn't found you when he did....," she shook her head.

"Well, where was Jasper? He was there. I don't understand." What the hell was going on? Why couldn't I remember?

"I don't know. I haven't heard from or seen any Jasper since I got here. Emmett's supposed to come by later. You can ask him then."

I was really confused now. What was going on? I tried to replay the day in my head, but only got as far as my amazing orgasm before the doctor barged in. After being endlessly poked and prodded and told how lucky I was to be found when I did, the doctor asked the one question I couldn't answer.

"Edward, do you remember what type of animal bit you? We swabbed the wound, but weren't able to come up with anything."

"Sorry, Doctor Jenks, I don't remember. The last thing I remember is being in the kitchen with my friend, and the next thing I remember is waking up here."

"Well, you did lose alot of blood, and you were out of it for a while, so let's see what happens. Your memory should come back, let's just give it some time. You're very lucky that bite didn't get infected. Things would have been a lot worse if it did."

Once the doctor left, and after getting my cell phone from Alice, I chased her and Bella out claiming I wanted to take a nap. I loved my cousin, but too much of her was not a good thing. As for Bella, she had been Alice's best friend for years. She was quiet and shy compared to Alice's loud and outgoing nature. The minute they left, I pulled out my phone. After seeing that I had no missed calls or texts from Jasper, I got his number from my contacts. I picked up the hospital phone and dialed. After about five rings, his voicemail picked up, "Hey, this is Jasper. You know the drill." Beep. What did I do? Did I leave a message? "Hey, Jasper, this is Edward. Call me back. Something has happened. I'm not sure what, but I'm hoping you can fill in the blanks for me. Please, call me."

"He's not gonna call you, you know." I jerked my head up to see Emmett standing in the corner of the room. I'd forgotten how steathly quiet vampires could be.

"Why? What happened?" Emmett just shook his head. "Please, Emmett, tell me what happened?"

"I tried to warn you, I knew something like this would happen. Look, Mr. Cullen, Edward, just forget about Jasper okay? Please, just forget about him and move on. He's gone away and I don't know when or if he is coming back."

"Went away? Not coming back? I don't know what....I mean. I'm confused Emmett. The last thing I remember is Jasper and I, well, Jasper, he...I um." How did I tell my student that the last thing I remembered was his cousin giving me a fuckhot blowjob? Luckily, Emmett saved me from further embarrassment.

"I know what happened, Edward. Jasper told me."

"Okay, well, what happened after that?" I was hoping that Emmett would be able to fill in some of the blanks. My brain felt like a piece of swiss cheese, it had so many holes in it.

"It was too much for Jasper to handle. The emotions, sensations, and smells. It became overpowering for him and he snapped. He.....he bit you, Edward. He drank from you. He drank so much that he almost killed you. The only thing that stopped him was you, um, experiencing pleasure again, and passing out." Emmett put his head down, too embarrassed to look at me. I think if he could have blushed he would have been.

"What? Jasper bit me? No, no way. I would remember something like that. And orgasming again? From him biting me? Really? If this is true, why don't I remember? And where is Jasper? Why did you end up bringing me to the hospital and not him?" I was finding this whole thing very hard to believe.

"When he realized what he had done, he called me and begged me to come over. When I arrived, Jasper was on the kitchen floor, holding you and crying, begging you to wake up. He had tore his wrist open to make you drink from him to replace some of the blood you had lost. But you still wouldn't wake up. I put you in my car and drove you to the emergency room. Jasper stayed behind to clean up the kitchen and recreate evidence outside to back up our story. I told the ER doctor that I was due for a tutoring session, and found you in the backyard passed out, bleeding from your leg. They automatically assumed it was an animal bite so I went along with it. Apparently a few dogs and cats have been victim to a coyote in the area. I think they assumed that's what bit you."

"Okay, so Jasper bit me and couldn't stop drinking from me? Did I beg? Did I say anything?"

"He said you put your hands in his hair and tried to pull him off, but of course you couldn't. Then, after you, um, came, the second time you passed out. That's when reality sank in and he stopped."

"Why didn't he stop when I pulled on him? Why?" I was finding it hard to believe that would willingly endanger my life.

"You have to understand, Edward. Your blood is like a drug to him. He lost all control the minute your blood touched his lips. I'm amazed he was able to stop at all. I'm just glad he did because if he would have ended up killing you, he would have killed himself."

"Well, if he cares so much, where is he? Why isn't he here?"

"Once he realized he almost killed you, he had to leave. He can't take that chance again, Edward. Next time, he might not be able to stop himself. You are way to important to him to risk it. You have to understand that. I tried to warn you. I knew Jasper would lose control with you, I just knew it!" Emmett was really agitated and started pacing back and forth across the small room.

"So that's it, then? He's gone?"

Emmett nodded.

"Well, when is he coming back?"

"He's not."

"What do you mean he's not coming back? You mean like EVER?" No way! Not seeing Jasper again for the rest of my life was not an option. I had to see him.

"I don't know Edward. The last time Jasper left Forks, he didn't come back for twenty years."

Twenty years? Reality sunk in, I might never see Jasper again. "Where did he go? I'll go visit him."

"I don't know where he went Edward. And even if I did, I couldn't tell you."

"Well can you at least tell him to call me? So we can talk? So I can let him know that I'm not mad; that I don't blame him for anything; that we can work through this?"

"I can't make any promises. All I can do is tell him that you are okay, and that you want to speak to him. The rest is up to him." With that, Emmett took his leave promising to return the next day after school.

It was now Sunday night. Apparently, I had been out cold for twenty four hours. I couldn't believe what had happened. My mind was racing a mile a minute trying to comprehend everything that occurred. Why couldn't I remember what had happened? It was really starting to freak me out. I tried running through the whole day in my head, to no avail. I remember Jasper pleading with me to tell him how I knew about vampires, and I remember refusing, and him attacking me in passion. But that was it. Everything after my amazing orgasm was a complete and total blank. Obviously, Jasper bit me on my thigh, and drank from me. It had to be he was driven by passion, I can't believe he meant to hurt me. The fact that he stopped and called Emmett for help shows that he cares about me and didn't want me hurt by his actions. I don't know why he felt he had to run away. Wishing he was here with me now wasn't going to change things. Resigning myself to the fact that I had to trust Emmett to pass along my message, and hope that Jasper got in touch with me, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

_"Oh shit Jasper....feels so good," I tightened my fingers in his hair and tried to push myself deeper into his mouth._

_I was so close, I could feel my orgasm building. Jasper started sucking my cock harder and faster, tugging on my balls. It was hard for me to breath because the pleasure racing through me was like none I've ever felt before. "Jasper, I'm gonna cum," I groaned. _

_M__y body was convulsing uncontrollably as my orgasm hit me. The sensations my body was experiencing were indescribable. My cock exploded into Jasper's mouth, shooting streams of hot cum down his throat. He swallowed around me and if he wasn't holding me up, I would have fallen to the floor. Jasper slowly slid me out of his mouth giving my cock a soft kiss on the head. He wobbled a little on his knees as he tried to get up. When he looked up at me, I could see his eyes were black with lust, or so I thought at the time. I gave him a smile so he would know how amazing he made me feel. His face clouded and his eyes were a maelstrom of emotion. I looked at him in confusion. Then he bowed his head and sank his teeth into my thigh._

_The first sensation I felt was pain, excrutiating pain. It felt like my thigh was on fire. I grabbed Jasper by the hair and tried to pull him off, but he wasn't moving. My strength was no match for his and I knew if I didn't get him off of me soon that this was going to end badly. "Jasper, Jasper," I yelled as I kept pulling on his hair. "Please stop, Jasper, please." My pleas fell on deaf ears as Jasper kept sucking at my thigh. The second sensation I felt was pleasure. I don't know if it was because Jasper was sucking so close to my cock or not but I almost felt like I was going to orgasm again. My cock was fully erect and leaking and the pleasure just kept building. I threw my head back against the wall as I was hit with an orgasm even more amazing than the one before. My cum shot all over Jasper, in his hair, on his back. It seemed like it was never going to end. I was so weak, I felt like I was losing control of myself and my actions. The last sensation I felt was peace. The pain was gone, the pleasure was receeding, then everything went black._

"Edward, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Please, wake up." I felt hands shaking my shoulders as the voice kept pleading with me to wake up. Forcing my eyes open, I saw Alice's face hovering above me. "Oh, thank God. I thought you were out for the count again." she sighed in relief. "What were you dreaming about though? You were thrashing all around."

"I remember what happened, Alice. My dream was about what happened that day." I shook my head. I couldn't believe what Emmett said was really true. Jasper did, indeed, bite and drink from me. I had to believe, though, that he didn't mean me any harm, that he was just overcome by the passion of the moment.

"Well, fess up. What happened?" I could tell by the look on Alice's face that she was adamant. She wasn't leaving until she knew the whole story.

"Okay, Alice. But maybe you should sit down for this one." I motioned to the chair by the side of the bed. Alice gave me a confused look before settling herself down. Relief washed over me when I realized she was here alone, no Bella in sight. "You know all about my little gift, right? The one I told you about years ago?" She nodded. "Yes, Edward, and what I said then, still stands now. Don't read my thoughts, and stay out of my head!"

"Alice, I promise! I haven't listened to your thoughts in years, you know that. All those years ago I told you I would respect your wishes, and I have. This thing is just a curse though. I wish I could just get rid of it."

"Edward, you have a gift, not a curse. If people knew what you could do, they would be amazed!"

"No Alice, people would think I was crazy. Sometimes, I feel like I am. I mean, you don't want me listening to your thoughts, what makes you think anybody else would want me listening to theirs? Anyway, do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Of course I do," she said bouncing up and down in her chair. "Now fess up."

"Well, I met Jasper at school. Emmett is his cousin and he came by one day to pick him up. We hit it off and made a date. Saturday was that date. It was all going well until I revealed my gift to Jasper, then it got a little out of control."

"Why? Did he freak that you could read his mind? Did you read his mind? What was he thinking about? Was he thinking about you?" Alice rattled off all these questions without taking a breath.

"Alice, one question at a time. First, yes, he did freak when he thought I read his mind. Second, no, I didn't read his mind, not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't. As for the last two questions, since I couldn't read his mind, I can't tell you what he was thinking of, nevermind if he was thinking about me."

"Wow, Edward, okay, um, let me see. Why couldn't you read his mind? I don't remember you ever being unable to read someone. Even when you keep your barriers up, which is almost all the time, you still get murmurs from people. Also, I'm a little shocked that you revealed yourself on the first date with this guy. You dated James for what, five years and you never told him about it at all. What made you decide to tell Jasper?

"Due to circumstances out of my control, I kind of had no choice in the matter. I had to tell him because see, I knew something about him and one of the only ways to explain how I knew it was to tell him about me first." Was telling Alice a good idea? I wasn't too sure it was, but I had no choice. My cousin was like a dog with a bone when she set her mind on something. She was not going to let this go.

"You're confusing me now. Just come out with it." She clasped her hands together in her lap and waited expectantly.

"Jasper is a vampire, Alice. And so is Emmett." Alice's eyes widened and her whole body tensed in the chair.

"He was here, in the hospital with us. He was here, Edward. He was here!" Alice was starting to panic. She got up from her chair and started pacing around the room.

"It's okay, Alice. Emmett would never hurt you. Neither would Jasper."

"I'm supposed to believe that, what with you lying there in that bed? You almost died, Edward. You almost died." She sat back in the chair and started sobbing into her hands. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. How can you sit there and be so calm about this? He almost killed you, Edward."

"It was an accident, Alice. Jasper never meant to hurt me. His family doesn't feed off of humans, not anymore. They feed off of animals. Jasper is a little newer to the whole animal thing than the others, so he does sometimes still feed on humans, but he doesn't kill them. He hasn't in years."

"Who are you trying to convince, Edward? Me or yourself? And, if Jasper was so concerned about you, why isn't he here? Why did he take off and leave you? If Emmett hadn't found you......?"

"That's where you are wrong Alice. The way Emmett explained it was that my blood calls to Jasper. It's like a drug to him. That's why he lost control with me." Alice still looked unconvinced. "Let me tell you about my conversation with Emmett last night." Alice seemed to calm down just a little bit after I told her what Emmett and I had spoken about. I was glad. An excitable Alice was an Alice I didn't want to be dealing with. Not right now anyway.

"Well, I guess I can understand why he felt he had to leave. He obviously cares about you if he left to keep you safe. You must care about him to give it up on the first date. And not once, but twice!" She giggled.

"Alice, please!" Mortified wasn't the word for what I was feeling at the moment. While I was glad that Alice seemed a little more accepting of Jasper, I didn't need her knowing all the details of my sex life.

"Come on, Edward. I'm only teasing. No need to get so bent out of shape about it. My intention was to lighten the moment, not get you upset." She reached over and grabbed my hand. "Do you think Emmett's right? That you'll never see Jasper again?"

"I hope not Alice. The thought of never seeing him again just turns my stomach. I understand why he felt he had to leave, but I know if he would just talk with me, we could work things out. He's it for me, Alice. I knew it the minute I laid eyes on him outside of school that first day. He's my soulmate. I thought he felt the same way about me, but now I'm not so sure. He cares about me, yes, but am I his mate, I don't know." I closed my eyes. It was too painful for me to think about a future without Jasper. If I had to do it, I knew that I could, but I didn't want to. The minute I laid eyes on him I knew he was the one for me. There was a connection there, an invisible thread attaching us to each other. And the fact that my blood sang to him, that had to count for something, right? Did I think it crazy that my soulmate was a vampire? A little bit, yeah. Would that fact keep me from him? No, it would not. Right then and there I made my decision. If Jasper wouldn't come to me, I would go to him. It was already springtime, summer was coming soon. I would use that time off to track him and find him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in updating, real life just knocked me for a loop over the last couple of weeks. Things seem to be calmer now, so I should be able to get back to my once a week updating schedule. Thanks to OCDJen for prereading and helping me out when I got stuck, and to my beta, JessDS for making my chapter look pretty!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. It includes sexual situations and strong language.****If you are under 18, please stop reading now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them.**

Chapter 6

_JPOV_

I could feel his body convulse as his orgasm hit him. He exploded in my mouth, shooting streams of hot cum down my throat. He tasted so fucking good, I was in heaven. I swallowed around him so I didn't miss a drop, giving him one last lick. The venom started flowing freely in my mouth, I could feel my hunger for him increasining. _No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen. _I tried to stand, but I felt so weak all of a sudden. My hunger was increasing at a rapid rate. Turning my head, I could see the vein in his thigh pulsing, calling my name. Looking up, I saw Edward looking down at me with a happy, satisfied smile on his face.

_Edward, please forgive me_, I thought, as I sank my teeth into his thigh. I was overwhelmed by the sweetness of the blood that flooded into my mouth. It was so good, I had never tasted anything like it before in my life. It was singing a beautiful symphony in my veins. Edward thrust his hands into my hair, and shouted, "Jasper, Jasper, please stop, Jasper, please." But I couldn't stop. It was too good.

The combination of the warmth of his blood filling my mouth, the vibrant scent of it filling my nose, and the exquisite taste of it coursing through my body made it impossible for me to think straight. My erection was almost painful, I was so aroused by all of sensations I was experiencing. Sucking harder and harder on Edward's thigh, I felt his body tremble as his second orgasm hit. Streams of his cum splashed my face, my hair and my back, but still I didn't stop. A little voice in the back of my brain kept saying,_ "Jasper, stop, you're going to kill him."_ It sounded strangely like Emmett, probably because Emmett was usually my conscience.

Edward's body collapsing on top of me pulled me from my reverie. Tearing my mouth away from his thigh, I looked at him. _Oh my God, what had I done?_ He looked like death warmed over. Laying him down softly on the floor I felt for a pulse. Thank God there was a weak one. I shook him a little to try to wake him, but to no avail. _What did I do?_ He couldn't be left in this condition, he would die. If Edward died because of me, I'd kill myself, or have the Volturi kill me. _Come on Jasper, think, think! _

Flipping open my phone, I called the one person I knew could help me. "Emmett, it's Jasper. I've done something horrible. You need to come to Edward's right away. It's life or death." Hanging up, I threw the phone to the side.

Edward was trembling in my arms, and I knew his time was coming to an end. There had to be something I could do. Ripping my wrist open, I held it up to Edward's mouth. At first he wasn't responding but finally he started drinking. His color began improving and his pulse became a little stronger. My body sagged in relief. When I felt he had drunk enough, I pulled my wrist away and licked it to seal the wound. Rocking Edward in my arms, I begged him to wake up, to come back to me. I prayed to a God that I had forsaken long ago, when I lost my soul, to bring Edward back to me, to not punish an innocent for my sins. I wasn't even aware of the tears pouring down my face until Emmett came in.

"Jasper, you're crying? I don't think I've ever seen you cry. What happened? Tell me." Emmett knelt down next to us and checked Edward's pulse. "His pulse is weak, but I think he'll be okay. Now tell me, what happened?"

Trying to stop the tears that were flowing down my face, I turned to Emmett, "You were right, Emmett, I wasn't strong enough to fight the pull of his blood. I just couldn't stop myself. Oh shit, if Edward dies because of me, I'll kill myself, Emmett. I can't have him be hurt because of me, ever." Continuing to rock Edward in my arms, I placed kisses all over his face and hair. "Please wake up, please. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. God, Emmett, do something!"

"Okay, Jazz, calm down. I'll bring Edward to the hospital. It's probably just shock due to loss of blood. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it. But what am I going to tell them happened here? The truth is definitely out that's for sure." He just shook his head in disbelief. "That would go over really well. Yeah, doc, my friend here was bitten by my cousin who's a vampire. Not gonna happen."

"I'm sorry Emmett. This just happened, it wasn't planned. Edward and I were talking after you and Rosalie left. He told me that he can read minds. Not ours, but humans."

"Are you serious?" He asked, his tone full of disbelief.

"Yes, I am. I'm very serious. There's more. He knows that you and I are vampires. And before you say a word, no, I didn't tell him. He knew, somehow, he just knew. When I tried to force him to tell me how he knew, he got mad at me, and he wouldn't tell me. Edward mad is a glorious sight, and I just couldn't control myself. I attacked him, sexually, not the other way." I sighed, he needed to know the truth of what happened.

"We kissed and I ended up giving him a blow job against the wall here. The whole time, I could feel the vein in his thigh pumping right against my face. It was an amazing feeling, like nothing I ever experienced before. After he orgasmed, the smell of him and the taste of him just drove me over the edge and I snapped. I turned my face and just sank my teeth into his thigh. Once his blood starting flowing into my mouth, I was lost. I never imagined anything that delicious ever existed. The taste was exquisite, and the smell like a field of flowers after a light rain. The warmth of it caressed my tongue, and his blood sang a beautiful song in my veins."

"Wow, Jasper. I don't think I've ever heard you talk about anyone like that before."

"I've never felt this way about anyone before, Emmett. And I certainly never tasted blood quite like Edward's either."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it cause hopefully you'll never taste it again." Emmett said frowning at me. "Now, we'd best get Edward to the hospital. What are we telling them happened here?"

Racking my brains, I tried coming up with a logical explanation. "How about you just tell them you came to be tutored and you found Edward like this. Maybe they'll think it's an animal bite."

"Not here in the kitchen, no. We'll tell them I found him outside. That'll make it a little more believable."

"Good idea, Emmett. You take Edward to the hospital and I'll clean up here. Make it fit our scenario."

"Wait. You're not coming to the hospital with us?" Emmett's voice was laced with confusion

"I can't, Emmett. Being around Edward is too hard. I'm going to leave Forks and before you say anything, it's for the best. You know this. Please promise me that you will call me and let me know what happens, okay? And tell Edward I'm really, really sorry. It was never my intention to hurt him."

"I promise I will call you. But Jasper, man, you just can't leave him. Not without any explanation at all. That's not cool. Where are you going to go anyway?"

"Emmett, I have to do it this way. If I don't, I'll never be able to leave him and then he'll never be safe. As for where I'm going, I don't know yet. And even when I do know, you have to promise me not to tell Edward, okay?" As each word left my lips, my heart was slowly breaking.

"Come on man. Don't put me in the middle like this. I was trying to avoid this happening from the beginning. Had either of you bothered to listen to me this whole episoide could have been avoided."

"Now is not the time for you to say I told you so, okay. Just, go. Take Edward and go."

"Alright Jasper." Emmett bent over and tried to take Edward out of my arms. I couldn't let go though, I just couldn't.

"Jazz, man, you need to let go of him."

My arms wouldn't open. It was as if they knew that by letting go, I would be losing the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Jasper man come on, time's a wasting."

"Good bye, my love," I whispered into his ear while placing small kisses on his lips and cheek. "I'll never forget you Edward, never. You'll always be the only one for me." With that final declaration, I let him go.

Emmett picked Edward up and carried him out to the car. I stood on the front step, tears streaming down my face, watching my reason for living, if you could call what I did living, drive away in the car with my cousin.

After the car faded into the distance, I turned around and went back inside. Walking through the house I reached the kitchen and started cleaning up the remainder of our lunch. While putting away the food and cleaning the dishes, I kept flashing back to Edward's face. He looked so beautiful when he smiled. His luscious lips crooked up on one side when he smirked at me, and his tongue came out to lick them when he was nervous. He bit his bottom lip when he was aroused. His hair fell over his eyebrows and it felt so silky when I ran my fingers through it. His face lit up when he laughed. His body felt so good when I touched him. I couldn't help but remember how his moans were when I tasted him, and how the flavor of him was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I was going to miss all of that when I left.

Shaking my head to clear it, I headed out to the backyard. After years of hiding my handiwork I became pretty good at manufacturing evidence. I ripped out chunks of grass, knocked over a couple of patio chairs, put a book on the grass, spilled a drink, and most importantly, opened the gate. The animal had to have some means of entering the property. Once the stage was set, I realized my work here was done. It was time to go.

Entering the kitchen again, I was hit with the alluring scent that was Edward. Taking in a deep breath, I savored the scent even though it caused my throat to burn and my mouth to fill with venom. I still couldn't believe what had happened here today. Losing control of myself like that caused me to hurt the man I was falling in love with, the man I knew I needed more than anything else in this world. Now, as a result of my actions, I had to leave him, and go far away. There was no way I could remain here, close to him. If I was to lose control again and kill Edward, I would never forgive myself. I would find some way to end my own life.

After putting everything in place, and leaving the back door unlocked for appearances sake, I got ready to take my leave. When I reached the front door I froze. The realization that I would never see Edward again, never hug him, touch him, kiss him, hit me like a ton of bricks and I sank down to the floor. How was I going to do this? Walk away like this? But, I had to do it. There was no choice in the matter. Picking myself up, I ran upstairs to Edward's bedroom. We hadn't made it up here today, but I just had to follow my nose to the room that was his. Throwing myself on his bed I grabbed his pillow and held it over my face breathing in his scent. I contemplated taking it with me but I figured it would be too obvious. Edward would realize one of his pillows was gone. A shirt on the other hand was something I could take, and he would be none the wiser. I grabbed one out of his hamper and headed back downstairs and out the front door. My car sat in the driveway mocking me. Was it only a few hours ago that Edward and I laid in his trunk laughing and ready to kiss?

Now was not the time to get all sentimental. I had to stop thinking about what was, and what could have been and focus on what had to be. Being apart from Edward is what had to be done to ensure his safety. Tasting his blood unleashed the monster in me and I wasn't sure I would ever get him under control again. That's why I was going to Alaska, to the Denali's. Even though they were "vegetarians" like Carlisle and Emmett, they were newer to it and therefore also understood how hard it was for me to ajdust to that lifestyle. It was my hope that by going to visit them I would be able to tame the monster inside of me and lock him back up where he belonged.

My phone rang just as I was hitting the outskirts of Forks. It was Emmett. My hand was shaking so badly that I couldn't even answer the phone until the third ring. "Em, what's up? How is he? Is he okay? Please, tell me he's okay."

"He's still unconscious, Jasper. They bought my story about how I found him. They cleaned his wound and gave him some blood to replace what he had lost, but he still hasn't woken up. The doctor isn't sure when he will."

_Shit! I couldn't believe this! All of this was my fault, my fucking fault. If I had just listened to Emmett... but, no, I, Jasper Whitlock, knew better than anyone else. Now, do to my overinflated ego, the man I loved was lying in a hospital bed unconscious. _

"Jazz, man, you there? Hello?" I could hear the worry in Emmett's voice.

"Yeah, Em, I'm here. Just a little taken aback by what you said, that's all."

"I know it's a little shocking to hear, but the doctor seems to be pretty confident that he'll be okay. I called his cousin, Alice, and she's on her way down here now. I'm going to hang out a little and then head home. How was everything at Edward's?

"Taken care of, no worries. Em, I know I don't say this often enough, but thank you. Thanks for looking out for me and for being there for me, and helping me out with this situation. I'm sorry that you had to be involved." I really was sorry. Emmett didn't deserve something like this. He worked so hard to be the best that he could be, and I reduced him to a liar and accessory in matter of minutes.

"It's okay, Jasper. It all will work out for the best. I'll call you as soon as there is any news on Edward's condition, okay?"

"You do that Emmett, please."

"Are you already on the road?"

"I just left Forks without a backwards glance." I tried to be funny about it but I knew he could hear the anguish in my voice.

"Well, take care Jasper. And stay in touch this time, huh?"

"I promise Emmett. Thanks again. Explain things to Carlisle and let him know how sorry I am that this happened." Carlisle's disappointment was not something I was looking forward to dealing with.

"He'll understand, Jasper, don't worry. Talk to you soon, alright?"

"You got it, Em." Hanging up the phone, I tossed it onto the seat next to me. I couldn't believe what he had told me about Edward. _What would I do if he never woke up? Could I just leave him that way? No, never. If Edward didn't wake up soon, I knew what I had to do. I would change him and give him eternal life, with me._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, or put it on alert. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it. A massive thanks to my pre reader OCDJen, and my beta JessDS, for all their hard work in helping me with my chapter. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. It includes sexual situations and strong language.****If you are under 18, please stop reading now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to make them do naughty things.**

Chapter 7

_EPOV_

Slumping back onto my pillow, I shook my head. Alice had finally left last night after ripping me a new one when I told her of my plan to go after Jasper. She couldn't get past the fact that he was a vampire, and a killer. She just kept repeating, "You almost died, Edward. You almost died." Try as I might, I couldn't get her to see him as I did. I knew that Jasper didn't mean to hurt me, that it was just an accident. After much arguing between us, she finally relented and admitted that Jasper must care for me, as he did call Emmett to help me. She was still in disagreement with my idea to go look for him, though. Her attitude was 'good riddance to bad rubbish'. She didn't seem to have any animosity towards Emmett, though, especially since he was the one who brought me to the hospital. In her eyes, he was my saviour, not Jasper. The fact that Emmett was a vampire didn't really bother her as much as it did that Jasper was one. If I was honest with myself, I had to admit that I really wasn't concerned about her feelings. The person I was most concerned about after Jasper was Emmett. I was going to need his help to find Jasper and I knew he wasn't going to give it willingly. He had already said as much. I had to hope though. There had to be a way to convince him, I just had to think of it.

After a restless night's sleep, I woke up with the biggest headache. Luckily, it wasn't enough for the doctor to keep me in the hospital another day. The doctor agreed to release me as long as I promised to take it easy for the next few days. Of course, I readily agreed. I was able to walk on my own and I only had a little limp. It was barely noticeable. Alice picked me up and dropped me back at my place. She wasn't happy that I didn't want her to come in with me, but I think she understood that I needed to face my demon on my own.

Walking into the house, I stopped just inside the front door and took a deep breath. No sign of Jasper's scent anywhere. I guess it was to be expected as I had been in the hospital for two days, and from the smell of things, Jasper had cleaned everything up. Taking a breath, I walked down the hall into the kitchen. Everything looked as it should. Not one thing was out of place. There were no reminders of my time with Jasper left anywhere. I sat down and put my head on the table and just let the tears come. Knowing I was foolish for crying was one thing. Feeling sorry for myself was another. Here I was, alone, missing Jasper desperately. What I wouldn't give to have him here right now holding me in his arms, caressing my hair, and telling me that everything was going to be okay. It was amazing how quickly he had gotten under my skin, how fast he had stolen my heart. Didn't he feel the same way? How could he not after the passion that we shared? How could he just leave me if he felt an inkling of what I feel? I know he was concerned for me, and I respected that. I also knew that he wouldn't hurt me again, not after what happened. I had faith in him that he would never hurt me again. If he only had the same faith in himself, he'd be here with me now.

Picking my head up off the table, I looked around the room remembering what had happened the last time I was here. We had such a great day together checking out the cars. Even the visit from Emmett and Rosalie couldn't put a damper on things. Our little tryst during lunch would always hold a bittersweet place in my heart as it was the beginning and the end for us all wrapped up into a neat little package. I felt a pain in my chest as I remembered what I had lost as a result - Jasper. Reminiscing wasn't going to help things; it was only going to hurt. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, I made my way upstairs and plopped on my bed. Taking a nap was probably the best thing I could do right now. It would help me relax and get ready for school tomorrow, and it would help me forget about Jasper just for a little bit.

I must have passed right out because when the phone rang and woke me up, it was pitch black outside. "Hello?" I said, clearing my throat.

"Edward, are you okay? Where the hell have you been?" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Alice, calm down. I've been home all day. Actually, I was sleeping when you called. What's wrong?" I don't know if it was because I just woke up or not, but Alice's panic was confusing the shit out of me.

"Nothing is wrong, Edward. I was worried about you, that's all. I've been calling your cell all day, and you weren't answering. I'm sorry, I panicked. I thought maybe Jasper returned and finished you off." She said sheepishly.

"Alice! That's not funny!" I couldn't believe her.

"I'm only joking, Edward. Forgive me for worrying," she huffed.

"It's okay, Al. I must have left my cell downstairs. The nap I took really helped. I'm feeling much better now and ready to face the day tomorrow." I knew that would appease her.

"I can't believe you're going back to work tomorrow. Why don't you take the rest of the week off? I'm sure they would understand."

"I'm sure they would, but I'm fine and I'm ready to go back to work. Being busy will be the best thing. Otherwise, I'll just be moping around thinking of Jasper all day, and I don't want to do that."

"Guess you're right, as usual. You'll be okay to drive yourself, or do you want me to pick you up?" She asked. I smiled to myself; I could always depend on Alice.

"I can drive, but thanks for asking. Talk to you tomorrow." Getting myself up out of bed, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. There sat my cell phone forgotten on the table. Checking it, I found three texts from Alice in addition to four missed calls and voice mails. The texts were the basic **'where are you, call me'**, while the voice mails increased in intensity and panic until she finally decided to try the house phone. Chuckling, I shook my head. There was never a dull moment where Alice was concerned, that's for sure.

My stomach growled reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything since oatmeal that morning in the hospital. Deciding scrambled eggs would be the easiest, I got all the ingredients out and put them on the counter. Cooking was normally something I enjoyed and took my time with, but tonight I just wanted to get it done quickly. This depression over everything that happened was seriously dampening my mood and I needed to snap out of it quick. As I sat down to eat, my phone chirped signalling that I had a text. Figuring it was probably Alice checking up on me again, I decided to ignore it until after I was done with my so called 'dinner'. After cleaning up, I grabbed my phone and sat down on the couch to watch TV. Checking my messages, I saw the text was not from Alice at all, it was from Jasper. Jasper! Jasper had texted me, and I had ignored it! I was so fucking stupid. Why didn't I just check the phone before? He probably thought I was ignoring him now. With shaking hands, I opened up the text. It was short and sweet,

**'E, got ur msg. Em told me he brought u up to speed. Sorry for everything, but this is for the best. xo, J'**. That was it? That was fucking it? I couldn't believe him! How could he just leave things like that? Texting him back, I decided to ask him just that,

**'J, nothing to be sorry for, but how could you just leave? and when are you coming back? I miss you. xo E'**. There, I did it. I put it out there. Now, it was time to wait and see if he would respond.

The next day dawned bright and sunny and with no word from Jasper. I wasn't surprised, though. Emmett had warned me that Jasper was gone and wasn't looking back. The day flew by and all the students were full of questions about my 'accident'. Emmett found himself the center of attention as the hero who found and rescued me. Rosalie wasn't too thrilled with all the attention he was receiving, especially from all the girls. She kept her arm around his waist making it very clear to all concerned that he was taken. I could tell he was embarrassed by the attention, but he handled it well. When the final bell rang, I looked up to find him waiting in my doorway.

"Hey Emmett. Did you need something?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I wanted to speak to you. Do you have a minute?" He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Sure Emmett, and it's Edward, remember? Come in and sit down." Waving him over to a seat in the front row, I said, "You were quite the celebrity today, huh?

"Yeah, I was. Rose wasn't too happy about it though." He sat down putting his messenger bag on the floor. "Not to change the subject, but Jasper told me he got in touch with you last night."

I looked up, surprised. "Yeah, he texted me. You spoke with him?"

"He called me after he got your message. He wanted me to let you know that he couldn't give you the answers you are looking for and just to forget about it and him." Emmett shifted in his seat.

I knew this whole situation was making him feel uncomfortable. It wasn't really fair of me to put him in between Jasper and I like this, but I really didn't care. "When did wanting to know why something has to be a certain way turn into a bad thing?" The frustration I was feeling was coming through loud and clear. "All I want are some answers, that's all. I don't think that's too much to ask given the situation."

"Look Edward, I know that you are upset, but there is really nothing I can do. Jasper feels that this is the way things have to be for your own safety. That's all he is concerned about right now. I've known Jasper for a long time, and I can tell you now that he is not going to change his mind."

Shaking my head, I replied, "I'm sorry Emmett. That may be the way Jasper feels and I respect that, but I can't just sit back and act like nothing happened between us. Don't worry though, I won't be putting you in the middle anymore."

"I'm sorry, Edward. If I can help you in any way, please don't hesitate to let me know. Jasper asked me to keep you safe, and I will." With that, he got up and left.

I leaned forward in my chair and put my head on the desk. This was going to be harder than I thought, this thing with Jasper. I was going to have to rethink my options and figure out which tactics would bring me closer to my goal.

That night, while I was working on my lesson plans, there was a knock on my door. To say I was shocked by who I found there was an understatement. "James? What on earth are you doing here?" James and I had been together for five years.

Our relationship had broken up when I realized he was cheating on me. James wasn't aware of the "gift" I possessed as I had never shared it with him. Out of respect for him I had never used my gift on him so I found out about the cheating the old fashioned way, I caught them together. Since I moved to Forks, he had been calling, texting and emailing me constantly asking me to take him back even though I knew from our friends that he was still running around with the waitress he cheated on me with. I never bothered to respond to any of his attempts at communication, so the last thing I expected was to find him on my doorstep.

"Edward, is that a nice way to greet your boyfriend that you haven't seen in months?" He said, smirking at me.

"Boyfriend? Are you crazy? We broke up months ago if you remember; when I caught you fucking the waitress!" I couldn't believe the anger I was feeling. It was as if the betrayal had just taken place instead of happening months ago.

"Come on, Edward. You know that wasn't serious. I was just experimenting, wanting to see what it would be like with a woman, that's all. It didn't change my feelings for you. I still love you." He looked at me beseechingly.

'Are you for real? Experimenting? How dumb do you think I am? Look, James, I'm not sure why you are here, and I don't really care. All I know is that you need to leave, and now!" I moved to close the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen, Edward." He put his foot in the door to prevent me from closing it. "You need to give me an opportunity to explain, to defend myself. I won't leave until you do."

"James, if you don't get your foot out of the door, I'm going to break it. I have nothing to say to you, so please leave before I call the police." I couldn't believe the nerve he had.

"Fine, Edward, I'll go now but I will be back tomorrow and the next day and the next. I'll keep coming around until you agree to talk to me. You won't get rid of me that easily, Edward." With that, he turned around and left.

Slamming the door, I made sure to lock both locks. For some reason James' visit really shook me up. He was acting totally out of character, and it scared me. I had a really bad feeling about this situation and I wished that Jasper were here with me.

The next morning I made sure the coast was clear of James before running to my car. On the drive to school I kept looking in my rear view mirror to make sure I wasn't being followed. When I arrived at the school I parked as close as I could to the entrance and merged with a group of students to walk the rest of the way. I wasn't able to relax until I got to my classroom and closed the door. Leaning against the door, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong, Edward? You look like you've seen a ghost." I heard Emmett ask, scaring me half to death.

My eyes jolted open to see Emmett looking at me questioningly. "Fuck, Emmett! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?" I was shaking like a leaf and my heart was racing a mile a minute. Making my way over to my desk, I dropped my briefcase on it and sank into my chair.

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to scare you. What has you so jumpy?" Confusion laced his features.

"Never mind that. What are you doing here? I thought we said all we had to say yesterday." My heartbeat was finally slowing down and my breaths were a little less ragged.

"I came by to tell you that I hoped we could still be friends despite the situation with Jasper." Emmett was still looking at me strangely.

"Sure, Emmett, that's fine. I don't see why not. After all, this situation is between Jasper and me and has nothing to do with you. Now, if there is nothing else, you need to go." My body was finally calming down.

"Thanks, Edward, I'm happy to hear that we can still be friends. I'll go, but not until you tell me what's going on." Emmett was not budging.

"Nothing is going on, Emmett. Please, just go." Geez, who knew the kid could be so stubborn.

"Edward, I can smell the fear on you. Please, tell me. I promised Jasper I'd keep you safe and I can't do that if you hide things from me." He moved and sat on the edge of my desk. "Tell me what has you so freaked out."

"You're going to think it's stupid. It is stupid. I don't even know why I'm letting it bother me." In my nervousness, I was babbling like an idiot.

"It's not stupid, that I'm sure of. Just start at the beginning and tell me what happened."

"My ex boyfriend from Seattle showed up on my doorstep last night."

"And...."

"And, he acted as if we had never broken up. He thought I should have been happy to see quote "my boyfriend that I haven't seen in months" unquote. When I reminded him that we broke up because he was cheating, he played it off as if it were nothing and that we were still together. He tried to force his way into the house and I had to threaten to call the police before he would leave. He then told me he would come around every day until I gave him another chance. It was so out of character for him that I guess it freaked me out." It sounded even more stupid when I said it out loud.

"Wow, Edward. He sounds like a head case. Was he violent or aggressive like this when you were together?"

"No. James was always very sweet and sensitive. If it wasn't that I caught him cheating, we'd probably still be together."

"What do you mean you caught him? Didn't you just hear it in his thoughts?" I could tell I was totally confusing Emmett.

"No. I never told James about my gift, so I didn't feel comfortable using it on him. I found out the old fashioned way - by catching them in bed together." I could see it as if it were yesterday, James sitting on the bed with the blond waitress riding him like a horse. Ugh, the thought made me sick to my stomach.

"That sucks. Who was the guy?" Poor clueless Emmett.

"It wasn't a guy, Emmett. It was a woman, a waitress that we knew from a bar we went to." I hung my head down in shame. "It was bad enough that my boyfriend cheated on me, but he cheated on me with a woman to boot. It doesn't get worse than that."

"Low blow, Edward. Sorry man. That had to hurt." Emmett looked pained at the thought of what happened to me.

"Well, it wasn't fun, that's for sure. Anyway, that was the last I've seen of James until last night. He's been trying to contact me but I just kept ignoring him. I can't believe he just showed up here like this. It's creepy."

"No worries, Edward. While your ex is in town, I will have your back." The bell rang signalling the start of the school day.

I started to protest, but Emmett nipped it in the bud.

"A promise is a promise, and I always keep my promises. I know you eat lunch here so that's good. Meet me here after school, and I'll ride home with you to make sure he's not following you. Okay?" He looked at me pointedly.

"Yes, yes. I will meet you here."

Emmett grabbed his backpack off the floor and made his way to the door. "If anything happens, text me and I will come."

"Okay Emmett, and thanks. I appreciate it." And I really did. I felt better already.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I'm so glad that you are enjoying it. I want to say a massive thank you to my prereader, OCDJen, for being there for me and encouraging me when I hit a wall. Big thanks also go to my beta, JessDS, for waving her magic wand and making my chapters look pretty.

I just want to add a little note here and say that fanfiction is all about fantasy and alternate realities. That's why it's called fiction. We all write about things we have never experienced, and some things that we have. We have Google to research things we have never done or aren't sure of. OCDJen was flamed for a new story because the reviewer found her gay mobster unbelievable. Being Italian myself I can tell you that they do, in fact, exist. Let's keep in mind that the authors don't get paid for this so we need to cut each other a little slack when reading and reviewing. If you aren't reading any of OCDJen's stories, I would suggest you start reading them now!

Disclaimer: I don't own, but I wish I did!

Chapter 8

_JPOV_

Just as I was reaching the outskirts of Juneau, my phone rang. My first instinct was to ignore it as I figured it would be another call from Edward. Since my resistance to him was low, I didn't want to be tempted to talk to him. The whole time I had been driving, I had to fight my urge to turn around and head back to him. I didn't even want to call Emmett for fear that Edward would take the phone from him. Hearing his voice would have crumbled my resistance and I would have been on my way back to Forks in an instance. However, as I glanced at the screen, I saw it was Emmett, so I snatched it up.

"Hey Em. What's up? How's Edward? Is he awake yet?" The words flew out of my mouth at a rapid speed.

"Whoa, Jasper, calm down. Edward is fine. He is awake, and he is fine. Mad as a hornet, but otherwise okay." Emmett chuckled on the other end.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Em. I'm so glad he's awake and okay. But, why is he mad?" The relief I felt at knowing that Edward was alive and well rushed through me, but I was confused as to why he would be mad.

"Are you really that clueless, Jasper? He's mad because you left and didn't give him any explanation at all. You didn't even stick around to make sure he was okay." Emmett huffed into the phone.

"You know I had to do it that way Emmett, and you know why. Plus, I knew he'd be fine once I gave him some of my blood. It was just a matter of waiting for him to wake up." I slammed my hand against the steering wheel. What was I going to have to do to make Edward understand it was better this way, safer for him?

"I know, Jasper, and I understand. You have to look at it from Edward's point of view, though. As far as he is concerned, you just took what you wanted and left with no concern for him or his well being."

"That's not true! I left to keep him safe, Emmett. My leaving was the only way I could guarantee his safety. You have to make him understand that."

"I know that, and I tried to explain it to him. At first he couldn't understand why you didn't stop when he tried to pull you off. After explaining to him that his blood was like a drug to you and that you lost all control the minute his blood touched your lips, he seemed to understand a little more. I told him that I was amazed you were able to stop at all."

"Does he realize what would have happened if I wouldn't have stopped in time? I would have killed him?" Didn't Edward understand just how vulnerable he was around me?

"Yes, he does. He knows that you almost killed him and that you couldn't take the chance of that happening again. I also told him that he was way too important to you, for you to risk it."

"Did he understand that? Does he realize I'm doing this for him?" My frustration at the situation was coursing through my veins. I relaxed my hold on the steering wheel after realizing I was gripping it so tightly that I put dents in it. Good thing it was my car or I would have had some explaining to do.

"He does, somewhat. I know that he still misses you terribly, and I also know that he called you and left you a message."

"Yeah, he did. Just let him know that I can't give him the answers he's looking for and to just to forget about me." Forgetting was easier said than done. I knew I would have a hard time forgetting Edward, if I even could.

Emmett sighed into the phone. "You can't really blame him. I mean, one minute you guys are all lovey dovey and the next you're out of town."

"Look, it has to be this way, okay. Just do me a favor and keep an eye on him, and keep him safe."_ Please keep him safe. _

"You know it cuz. Any idea where you're headed yet?"

"It's better you don't know where I'm headed this way you can't tell Edward."

"That's probably for the best. Take care and keep in touch, okay?"

"I will Emmett. And thanks for everything."

After hanging up the phone, I threw it on the seat next to me and concentrated on my driving. Part of me wanted to make a u-turn and head right back to Edward. The other, reasonable part of me, knew I should keep heading further and further away from him.

It was nightfall by the time I reached downtown Juneau and I needed to find a place to sleep, and then a place to hunt. While driving around, I found a motel that wasn't too far from one of the local parks. The pickings were slim, and I ended up with only one deer. It was going to have to hold me over until I found out about the prime hunting spots. Yuck! I would never understand how my uncle and cousin could live this way all the time. The little bit of blood I had from Edward was so much better than any animal blood could be. It was like comparing hamburger to a T-Bone steak. Well, I knew I was going to have to stick to my "vegetarian" diet while I was here because once I took care of things, I was going to have to call Kate Denali. The Denali's were the only other "vegetarian" coven I knew, and their home base was here in Juneau. Kate's father, Eleazar, was good friends with Carlisle. It would be rude of me not to let them know I was in town, and I knew Kate would be able to tell me the best places to hunt and would probably insist that I stay with them.

"Hello?" Kate answered the phone with a questioning tone in her voice.

"Hey, Kate. It's Jasper, Jasper Whitlock," I replied

"Jasper! How are you? Is everything okay?" I could hear the concern in her voice. She had every right to be concerned considering the fact that I had never called her before.

"Everything's good. I just wanted to touch base and let you know I'm here in Juneau for a short visit."

She squealed in my ear, "You are? Where are you staying? And how long are you staying?"

"I'm staying at a motel on Highway 3, and as for how long I'm staying, well, I'm really not sure." I really wasn't sure how long I would be in town. It all depended on how strong my resistance to Edward was and how quickly I got bored.

"A motel? That's unacceptable. You must come and stay with us. I insist." I could hear voices in the background. Apparently she had let everyone know I was here and they were insisting I stay with them.

"Well, I'm already settled here for tonight, but how about I come visit you guys tomorrow?" I asked.

She wasn't happy, but she agreed. I hung up after taking down directions to the house and promising to come first thing in the morning.

The next morning was overcast, which was good for me because I didn't have to worry about going out and about. I packed my stuff, checked out of the motel, and headed for the Denali's. The ride was so scenic and beautiful and I just knew that Edward would love it. It really was too bad that I couldn't share all of this with him. I couldn't believe it had only been two days since all of this happened. Two days since I almost killed my mate. In all my years I had never met anyone that struck me the way Edward did. The minute our eyes met, I just knew he was the one for me. He felt it too, this connection between us. Shaking my head to clear out all thoughts of Edward, I concentrated on the drive. Solitude was good for me. Carlisle hated that I liked to spend so much time alone, but it really was for the best. I could never do what Emmett did, being in class day in, day out with all those humans. The man had the resistance of a saint. I don't think I'd make it through one day without sinking my teeth into someone's neck. As for Carlisle, how he worked in a hospital coming into contact with blood everyday without any mishaps, I will never know.

The house came into view and it was grander than Carlisle had described. It sat high on a hilltop surrounded by woods with nary a neighbor in sight. It was a perfect location as it gave them the privacy they needed. Getting out of the car, I walked up the steps to the large mahogany double doors and rang the bell.

"Jasper!" Kate yelled as she grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you. We've missed you terribly. Come in, come in." She stepped aside and waved me into the hallway.

"Good to see you too, Kate." And it was. I liked the Denali's. I missed them as I had only seen them a few times over the years since my frequent disappearances almost always had me away on some trip or another when they came to visit Carlisle. They were really nice, and I know that at first Eleazar was hoping that I would mate with one of his daughters. He was pretty disappointed when he found out that I batted for the other team. It was nice to be with people like me, vampires. I didn't have to pretend to be human; to fidget when I sat; to play with my hair; to scratch an imaginary itch. It was very frustrating to do all of that on a regular basis. With them, I could let my guard down, relax, and be myself.

"Jasper, my boy!" Eleazar boomed as he grabbed me in a big hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Better now, actually." I replied.

"Carlisle called and told me about your little situation. I just want you to know that you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. Our home is your home. Irina, and Tanya are out at the moment, but I'm sure they'll agree with me."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. This trip was a little spur of the moment, so I really don't know how long I will be in town." My intention was to stay here until I got restless and then move on. I wasn't sure how long that was going to be. Thoughts of Edward were swirling through my brain and all I could think of was being with him, holding him in my arms, kissing him and...

"Jasper? Jasper? Are you okay?" Eleazar shook me by the shoulder breaking me out of my little daydream.

"Huh? What? Yes, yes, I'm fine, just a little out of sorts, I guess."

"You had me worried for a minute. I was calling you and you weren't answering. Come on, let's go to my office and have a chat. You can go to your room and unpack later." Eleazar led the way to his office after promising Kate he wouldn't keep me for too long.

"So, sit down and tell me about this Edward character. From what Carlisle tells me, he's had quite an impact on you." He settled himself in his chair.

"Well, I don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning. That's always the best place as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay, I'll give you the condensed version. Meeting Edward was an experience I will never forget. I knew immediately upon setting my eyes on him, that he was mine. Do you know what I mean?" I asked him.

"I do, yes." He answered. "When I met my wife, I knew immediately that she was mine and she knew I was hers. There was never any doubt that we belonged together."

"Good, then you know what I was up against. Emmett begged me to resist him, but I couldn't. We made plans to spend the day together. That's when I lost control and the rest is history."

"Well, that is the condensed version now isn't it?" Eleazar laughed.

"It's all you really need to know." I said sheepishly as I thought about the parts I was leaving out.

"That's true. But, tell me Jasper, why did you leave this man if he means so much to you?" He asked.

"There was no choice in the matter. I endangered his life and in order to ensure his safety, I needed to leave."

"Running away can't be your answer to everything, Jasper. It seems whenever things get tough for you, you leave. If Edward is truly your mate, you need to find a way to be together."

"There is no way. As long as Edward is human, I can't be near him because his life will always be in danger. There's no way around it, Eleazar. I've wracked my brains to come up with an alternate solution, and I just can't. Trying to have a relationship with him was a bad idea. I can't make another mistake like that again. It could cost Edward his life." I said as I shook my head in defeat.

"You are wrong there, Jasper. There is one way you can be together and not have to worry about endangering his life."

"Really? What is it? Tell me, please." I begged.

"Turn him." He leaned forward putting his elbows on his desk.

"What? Are you out of your mind? Why on earth would I do that?" I stared at him in disbelief. Was he crazy?

"If you turn him, you will be on equal footing. You will be able to live your lives together, for all eternity." He stood up and walked over to the window. "It's the only way."

"It's not an option for me. He would never want this, never!" I said adamantly. "Why would I condemn the man I love to this "unlife" when I would give anything to be human again?"

"Maybe you need to let Edward make his own decision. Give him the choice; I think you will be surprised by what he will choose to do." Eleazar stated as he nodded at me.

"You're wrong. Edward would never choose this life, ever. Staying away from him is the best thing I can do for him. In time, he will forget about me and find someone else." The thought of Edward being with someone else caused me such pain that I doubled over in my chair.

"And you, Jasper? Will you be able to forget?" Eleazar asked.

I picked up my head and looked him right in the eye. "No, Eleazar. I will never forget." I got up from my chair and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Heading for the front door, I waved Kate away as she tried to stop me. "Not now, Kate."

"Come on, Jasper. I just want to show you to your room." She said beseechingly.

"Not now!" I snapped at her. She shrunk back from me and I immediately felt terrible. After all, she hadn't done anything to me; I had brought all this pain on myself. "I'm sorry Kate, really I am. Things are just a little overwhelming right now, and I need some space."

"It's okay, Jasper. I understand."

"See you later." I said as I headed out the front door. After closing it, I ran down the stairs, down the driveway, and into the woods. I kept running until the pain in my heart started to subside. When I finally stopped I realized I had been running for almost two hours, and I didn't even know where I was except that I was far from civilization. It didn't matter anyway, as I was in too foul a mood to interact with anyone anyway. While sitting on a rock to relax, I thought more about my conversation with Eleazar. Turning Edward would make things so much easier for us. If he were a vampire, I wouldn't have to worry about hurting him, or worse killing him. We would truly be on equal footing. The thought of spending eternity with Edward made me so happy, and was so appealing to me. Deep down, though, I knew it could never be. While I had adapted to being a vampire, I never truly forgot what I had given up. All of us, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and me, always said we would give anything to be human again. To be able to walk down the street in the sunlight; to eat different foods and savor the tastes and smells; to feel the heartbeat of the one you loved; to hold your child on your lap; to grow old together. These were just some of the things we missed out on.

I had been immersed in my thoughts for so long; I didn't even realized it had gotten dark. Getting up and stretching, I called Eleazar to let him know I was okay, and that I was on my way back. Before I left, I decided to give in to my urge to reach out to Edward by sending him a text. Surely that couldn't hurt, right? After all, it wasn't as if I was calling to hear his voice or anything. If what Emmett said was true, that he felt I just left him, then I owed it to him to touch base and apologize. I flipped open the phone and typed in my message. I made it short and sweet. **'E, got ur msg. Em told me he brought u up to speed. Sorry for everything, but this is for the best. xo, J'. **Putting my phone away, I headed for the house. As I ran, I began feeling a little disappointed that Edward never answered my text. Maybe he was madder than I thought. If he was, there really wasn't anything I could do about it. Feeling a little sorry for myself, I slowed down my pace so I could be alone a little longer. There was no way I would be good company to anyone in this mood. I was just gearing up to sink into a deep depression when my phone chirped signaling I had a message. It was from Edward. Opening the message with shaking hands, I read what he wrote back, **'J, nothing to be sorry for, but how could you just leave? and when are you coming back? I miss you. xo E'**. He missed me, he missed me! I couldn't believe it. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. Now, all I could think about was Edward and how much I missed him and wanted to be with him. I decided to hold off answering him until I could get my urges under control. Taking off on a run, I headed back to the house and Eleazar. Maybe his idea wasn't such a bad one after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello, all! Hope everyone is enjoying their summer. I want to say thanks to my prereader, OCDJen, for all of her wonderful insight and inspiration. This chapter is going up without the magic touch of my beta as she is on vacation. Hopefully, it's not too bad. Also, thanks to SarahAH30 for putting my story "The Claiming of Jasper" on her blog. If you haven't checked out her blog, head there now. It's www(dot)themajorsarmy(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just like to make them do naughty things.**

Chapter 9

_EPOV_

The day passed by in a blur. My thoughts were so consumed by what had happened with James that I couldn't really concentrate on my lessons. Lucky for me it was a lab day, and the most I had to deal with were kids asking questions about their lab instructions. Considering how distracted I was, I was lucky no one blew up the lab.

I spent the lunch break in my office reviewing my lesson plans for the week. It made me much more relaxed to know that Emmett was around if I needed him. I couldn't imagine what had come over James to cause him to behave the way he did. Could he be taking drugs? Or maybe he was drinking? I wasn't sure what it was, but I did know that something had to have happened for him to change like that.

When the final bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and headed out to my car. Just as I was putting my stuff in the back seat, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I expected to see Emmett, but found James instead.

"James! What on earth are you doing here?" I screamed out in a combination of fear and frustration.

"I came to see you, Edward. We need to talk." James replied in a calm and even voice.

"How did you even know how to find me? I know I didn't tell you where I worked." My mind was reeling.

"I had to find you, so I looked through your mailbox. I found a letter addressed to you from this school. It looked like a paycheck so I figured it was safe to assume you worked here."

"You went through my mail? That's a federal offense, James. I can't believe you would do something like that. What on earth has gotten into you?" By now my fear was gone and had been replaced by anger.

"Don't get upset, Edward. I don't mean you any harm. We need to talk and I needed to find you. You wouldn't talk to me last night, so you really left me no choice in the matter. What do you say to us going to grab a cup of coffee and chatting for a bit?" He smiled at me again.

I couldn't believe the nerve of him! He was standing there talking to me without a care in the world, as if he didn't just violate my life and my privacy. "No way, James. I'm not going anywhere with you. My suggestion to you is to just leave, go back to Seattle and forget about me. We have nothing to talk about." I turned to get into my car when James grabbed my arm. Trying to shake him off, I realized that he was a lot stronger than I remembered him to be. "Let go of me, James. I mean it." I tried to shake him off again to no avail.

"Everything okay, Mr. Cullen?" My whole body relaxed upon hearing Emmett's voice.

"Not really, Emmett. My friend, James, isn't getting the message that I don't want to speak with him." James finally let go of my arm and turned to face Emmett.

"This really doesn't concern you, young man." James said in a silky voice. "Why don't you just run along?"

"Mr. Cullen said he doesn't want to speak with you so I think the answer to your question is, no." Emmett drew himself up to his full height and stood his ground.

"Don't do something you will regret. This has nothing to do with you. Edward is mine, and he needs to be reminded of that fact."

"I am not yours, James. How many times do I have to tell you it is over? We broke up months ago. You cheated on me for heaven's sake and I left you and Seattle far behind. Why can't you get that through your head.?" My frustration was at its boiling point and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to put up with James and his antics before blowing my stack.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, for the way I hurt you. If I had known then what I know now, I would not have behaved the way I did. Let me make it up to you, please. I can show you that we do belong together if you just give me a chance." James said in a pleading voice.

"It's too late, James. I don't belong to you anymore."

"That's not true, Edward, I don't accept that."

"You have no choice but to accept it, James. I belong to Jasper now, not you."

At the mention of Jasper's name, James' face turned angry and he began to shout. "Jasper? Jasper Whitlock? You belong to the bane of my existence?"

"You know Jasper?" Now I was really confused. "How do you know Jasper?"

"Why don't you ask Jasper that question?" James yelled over his shoulder as he stormed off.

I turned to Emmett. "Do you know what James is talking about?"

"I have no clue at all, Edward. What I do know though is that there is definitely something different about your friend James."

"He's no friend of mine, Emmett. And you are right, something is definitely different about him. He's crazy!"

"I don't mean different like that, I mean different like not human.'

"What? What are you talking about? He's not human? Then what is he?" My mind couldn't handle all of the questions running through it. Looking at my watch, I realized that only fifteen minutes had passed since I left the school. All of this craziness has occurred in only fifteen minutes?

"I'm not really sure what he is Edward. Maybe a shape shifter or something. I can tell you that he is not a vampire, and he is definitely not human."

"What are we going to do, Emmett? He obviously knows Jasper and has a grievance against him. And, he is convinced that he and I belong together. Where do we go from here?

"I think the first thing we need to do is get you home. The second thing we need to do is call Jasper. He needs to come home, now." Emmett got in the driver's seat, leaving me to hop into the passenger seat. I normally never let anyone drive my car, but today I was in no condition to be behind the wheel. My hands were shaking, and my heart was racing. Whether it was with fear or anger, I didn't know.

As much as I was thrilled at the idea of Jasper coming home, I was afraid as well. What was James? And what did he have against Jasper? How did I fit in, if I did at all?"

"Listen, Edward, I know that things are confusing to you. I'm confused, too. Let's call Jasper and see if he knows who this James character is and why he got so hot at the mention of his name." We went the rest of the way to my house in silence.

When we got inside, Emmett went through the house checking to make sure that James hadn't been inside. After a thorough search he was finally satisfied that James hadn't broken in. He flipped open his phone and dialed Jasper's number. It must have gone to voice mail because I heard him leave the following message. _"Hey, Jazz, it's me, Emmett. A situation has arisen here in Forks and I need your attention, now. Call me back as soon as you get this. I'm at Edward's and plan on staying here until you return. Bye."_

"Well, Edward, I guess you and I are going to be roommates for awhile." Emmett put his bag on the floor, settled on the couch and turned on the TV.

"It's okay, Emmett, you don't have to stay here. I'll be okay. James hasn't tried to hurt me at all, he said he just wants to talk. Maybe I should give him the opportunity, and hear him out."

"That is not a good idea. You saw how he reacted to Jasper's name. They obviously have some history together, and it is not a good one. For all you know, James will take out his anger towards Jasper out on you."

"You're right, but I can't be a prisoner in my own home either."

"I'll stay with you tonight, and travel with you to school tomorrow. School is safe as I don't think he will try anything there."

"I guess I have no choice in the matter. While I understand the need for your presence, I'm angry that James is forcing me to live my life like this. I'm so confused as to what's going on with him. He's acting crazy now, when he didnt' even seem to care that we had broken up at the time it all happened." I sat down on the couch and leaned my head against the back. Frustration was coursing through me. Not only was my life being affected, but Emmett's was as well.

"What do you mean he didn't care that you broke up? If he didn't care, why is he acting all crazy now?"

"I don't know, Em, I really don't. I can't figure out what's going on with James, why he suddenly wants me back so desperately, or what his connection to Jasper is."

"Okay, Edward. We need to figure this out while we wait for Jasper to call us back. I think you need to start at the beginning. Tell me how you and James met."

Okay, now I was digging deep into the past. "James and I met about six years ago. I was teaching at the local high school, when he was hired as the new music teacher. We hit it off right away and became fast friends. After hanging out for a couple of months, James asked me out. I was a little hesitant at first since we worked together, but he wore me down." I chuckled remembering how James had worked his magic on me to convince me to go out with him.

_Flashback_

_"Come on, Edward. It's only a date. We'll go have some dinner at that Thai place you like, and then maybe catch a movie. I promise I won't bite, not unless you want me too." He smiled his famous shit eating grin._

_"But, James, we work together. It's really not a good idea to get involved. If things don't work out and end on a bad note, that won't be a good situation. Also, the school frowns on inter-staff relationships for exactly that reason." I was trying to be rational about this whole thing, but the fact that James had started trailing his hand up and down my thigh was making it hard for me to concentrate, and that wasn't the only thing that was hard._

_"Edward, Edward, Edward. It's really not that big of a deal. No one at work will find out about us. And as for us breaking up, you have to give us a chance first before you start pulling us apart." _

_He leaned over and placed a kiss on my neck as he continued running his hand up and down my thigh getting closer to my rock hard cock with every swipe._

_"No fair, James. You fight dirty." I moaned in pleasure and his hand finally cupped my balls and squeezed them gently._

_"That's the only way to fight, Edward. Especially for something as delectable as you." He continued massaging my balls as he kissed my neck. It took everything I had in me not to thrust my hips up into his hand._

_"Alright, alright, I give up. I'll go out with you. Just one date though." I sighed in resignation as James removed his hand._

_"Good decision, Edward. If you are a good boy on our date maybe I'll finish what I started."_

_End Flashback_

"Want to share the thought that is making you smile so widely?" Emmett asked.

Turning bright red, I shook my head. "No, no need to."

Emmett chuckled. "I'll use my imagination to fill in the blanks then."

"Anyway, I gave in after James used his powers of persuasion on me. We ended up having a really great time, and became pretty inseparable after that. After about a year of dating we decided to move in together. James had just opened a small music school so he was really busy. He was teaching at the high school during the day, and giving lessons at the school at night and on the weekends. I helped him do the paperwork for the school. It was one of the few times we got to see each other."

"Sounds like it put a little strain on the relationship." Emmett said.

"It did, a little bit. He was so busy, and when he was around he was too tired to do anything. Things were tense for us, but once he was able to hire help at the school and had a little more free time, things went back to normal."

"You guys dated for five years?" He asked.

"Yeah, five years. The last couple of years weren't that good. James had quit his job at the high school, and was building up his business at his music school. He had worked with a couple of local bands and became very involved with them. That's when he started spending alot of time at the diner."

"What's a diner got to do with it?" I could see that Emmett was getting confused by the path my story was taking.

"That's where he met _that_ waitress he cheated with." I stated bluntly.

"Gotcha. Thought he was gay though?"

"I did too, but obviously he was bi and I never knew." Surprise, surprise.

"Sorry, man. Continue."

Reliving all of this was starting to make me feel a little depressed. I still couldn't believe that James had been carrying on with that waitress for about a year before I caught them. "She was the sister of one of the band members and James met her at a jamming session. They used to have meetings at the diner where James would review their music for them. Apparently they hit it off and that's all she wrote."

"No one ever told you? I'd like to think that if Rose was cheating on me, someone would tell me."

"None of my friends knew, and I wasn't friendly with any of James' musician friends. I found out completely by accident." Shaking my head, I tried to rid my brain of the pictures flashing through it. They were pictures of that slimy, sleazy waitress riding MY boyfriend's cock.

"You don't have to continue if it is upsetting to you, Edward."

"No, it's okay. Maybe it's better if I talk about it. Talking about it might help me get rid of the pictures flashing through my mind." Sighing, I continued. "One day at work I was feeling a little under the weather so I left at lunchtime. When I was putting the key in the lock of our door, I was hit by the thoughts of a woman in the throes of passion. Little did I know it was James' cock she was going on about. Getting into the apartment, the first thing I did was head to the bedroom to change out of my clothes. I opened the door and there they were. I stood there in shock not knowing what to say or do. Finally, I turned on my heel and stormed out of the bedroom slamming the door behind me. I heard James call my name, but I didn't it out of there, I went to said diner for a bowl of chicken soup and some tea. That was the comfort food my mom always gave me when I was sick or upset and it was what I was craving. As I was sitting there eating, one of the band members came in. He took one look at me and somehow he knew that I knew. He apologized for his sister's actions, and said he tried to stop them from carrying on. He sat with me for awhile and really tried to make me feel better. He's the one that told me it had been going on for a year. He couldn't believe I never suspected, and he felt really bad about the whole thing. I told him it wasn't his fault, it was mine. My head was obviously in the clouds for me not to know what was going on." I still felt foolish about that whole thing. Trying to be respectful, I had never used my gift on James or any of his so called "friends". Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have ended up in that position.

"Eddie, man, that really sucks. You got the raw end of the deal." Emmett shook his head. "What did you do next?"

"I stayed at a friend's house that night, and called in sick to work the next day. When I was sure James was out of the apartment, I went and packed all of my stuff and had it shipped to my parent's house here in Forks. James was calling my cell phone day and night, but I was done. There was no reason for us to talk, and I told him so when I finally answered the phone. I put in for a transfer to the high school here, sold my furniture and here I am."

"James never tried to get back with you before now?"

"He was calling and leaving messages on the machine about wanting me back, but I didn't pay it any mind. I knew from Garrett that the was still seeing Victoria." Seeing Emmett's confusion, I elaborated. "Garrett is the musician who sat with me in the diner, and Victoria is his trampy sister. We had exchanged numbers that day in the diner, and we keep in touch here and there. He fired James after what happened because he felt so bad about everything. I just can't believe James is still insisting on us getting back together. He knows that there are two things I don't forgive, one is cheating, and the other is physical abuse. There was no way I could ever trust him again after what happened. That's why I left. I just couldn't be around him, or the memories any longer. I still don't understand why he cheated on me. We had an amazing sex life."

"Sorry you were dealt such a bad hand, Edward. Still doesn't explain how James knew Jasper though. Are you sure he never mentioned him? Maybe someone in his family knew him?"

"No, he never mentioned him, and as far as his family..."

"What about his family?" Emmett sat up straighter on the couch.

"James' entirely family was murdered when he was twenty-one. I met him two years later, and he still wasn't completely over it. He lost his parents, and his younger sister in one fell swoop. They never caught the person who did it."

"Wow, that's pretty horrible. I'm not surprised he never got over it." Emmett said.

"It really was horrible. Every year around their anniversary he used to withdraw into himself. I couldn't say a word to him. He just wanted to be left alone. On the actual anniversary he would spend hours at the cemetery visiting the three of them. He always went alone. I offered to go with him every year, but he always refused me. He suffers from survivor's guilt. In his mind, he should have died in their place." My heart was heavy with sadness for James. Yeah, he was acting like an asshole now, but he was dealt a cruel deck in life with the death of his family.

"That's too bad. I feel for the guy, but he's still a jerk, an inhuman jerk." Emmett scoffed at me. "He never mentioned knowing Jasper, though, did he?"

"No, he never did. We lived together for four years, and I never saw hide nor hair of anything related to one Jasper Whitlock."

Emmett glanced at his phone as it vibrated in his hand. "Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Maybe we'll get some answers from him."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/A Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know you were all waiting to see Jasper's reaction, so I got this out as quick as I could. As for review replies, I think I am caught up with everyone, but if I missed you, I promise you will get one today! As always, a great big thank you to my prereader and DMT, OCDJen. This story would not be what it is without her. A big thanks also goes to my beta, JessDS. She turned this around in one day even though I know she is as busy as heck! She's the best.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my Droid that I love!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10

JPOV

My days here in Juneau were quiet and tranquil. After speaking his piece, Eleazar left me to my own devices, which resulted in me spending most of my time alone. As such, I had a lot of time to think. There was a waterfall about three miles from the house. Every day I ran there, and ended up spending hours there, mulling over my past, present and future. My past as a human meant nothing. Everyone I knew then was long dead. My present as a vampire was a mess due to my situation with Edward. I had stepped out of my comfort zone with him and I was now paying the price. As for my future, I knew I wanted Edward to be a part of it. Having made this decision, I knew I needed to go back to Forks because not only did Edward and I have some unfinished business, but because I owed it to him. He didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated him. His only crime was to like me and want me. My crime was to like him and try to kill him, while giving him a blow job. Nice, huh?

_Edward.  
_  
Every time I thought of him I felt sick. Sick over what I did, and how I left. My work was cut out for me where he was concerned. I had a lot of making up to do upon my return.  
Resigning myself for a return to Forks, I took off on a run back to the house. As I was running, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Deciding to put off answering it until I reached the house, I let my voicemail pick it up. When I approached the house, I was met by a smug looking Kate.

"You're back early, Jasper. Waterfall not doing it for you today?" She said, smirking at me.

Shit! Did she know what I did at the waterfall every day? "The scenery was fine, Kate. I was doing some thinking and decided to head back to Forks. Figured I might as well leave sooner, rather than later."

"Heading back to your lover boy?" She asked, still smirking.

"That's part of it, yes, why?" I was wondering what she was getting at.

"No reason. You just seemed pretty adamant about staying far away. But given your feelings for him, I guess it was only a matter of time before you went back. I will miss you though. Your show at the waterfall was pretty hot!" She said laughing out loud this time.

"You were watching me?" Shit! She was watching me? How the fuck did I not know she was there?

"Watching and hearing. You weren't exactly quiet you know." She said, heading into the house.

"I didn't realize I had an audience." When I thought of what I was doing and saying with her watching, I just...Shit!

"Well, the first time I heard you, I came to your defense. I thought you were in pain. When I got close enough, I could tell they were moans of pleasure, and I saw your hand around your dick so I knew you were okay. Magnificent dick by the way." She said while winking at me.

"Thanks, I think. You saw me jacking off and hung around to watch?" Man, I was so screwed, and not in a good way.

"Of course! How often do I get to see a hot man masturbating? You gave my sisters and I a lot of ammunition for our "pleasure banks'!" She said as she handed me a glass of ice tea.

"Your sisters? They watched me too?" Fuck! I was never going to live this down.

"Of course. I couldn't keep a delectable thing like that to myself. I texted them immediately, and they came, before you did!" She laughed again. "You're really hot Jasper, and you put on a good show." She licked her lips and winked at me again.

"Fuck, what bitches you guys are! I can't believe you did that to me. How would you like it if I spied on you masturbating?" How did I not hear them? I knew how, of course. I was so wrapped up in thoughts of Edward, that when I really got going, I lost sight, and sound obviously, of what was going on around me.

"We'd probably ask you to join us!" Irina, Kate's sister said. Great, now the two of them would tease me to my undeath.

"Okay, listen, you guys had your fun, but it's over, okay? I don't want to hear another word about it." This had to end, and now.

"Fine, you're no fun to tease." Irina said pouting.

"Yeah, well, I'm not an exhibitionist. At least, not by choice. Is your Dad around anywhere?" I asked.

"He's in town right how, but should be back shortly." Irina answered.

"Fine, I'll be in my room packing. Let him know I need to see him when he gets back." Turning, I left the kitchen.

"Sure, Jasper, and we're sorry. It was only the one time. We never went anywhere near the waterfall after that day." Kate assured me.

"Thanks for that, I guess. I'll be in my room." Heading into my room, I slammed the door and threw myself on the bed. I couldn't believe the girls had come on me pleasuring myself to thoughts of Edward, and I didn't hear them.

"Jasper." Irina yelled through the door.

"I'm fully dressed, Irina, nothing going on here." I yelled back at her.

She laughed as she came in the room. "I know, silly. I just wanted to tell you that Kate and I were heading into town. She called Dad and told him you needed to speak with him. He should be home in a couple of hours, as will we. Will you be here when we get back?"

"Yes, I'll be here. Even though you guys pissed me off, I won't leave without saying good bye." I couldn't help myself. I was still sulking like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Thanks, Jasper. See you later." She yelled over her shoulder as she left.

Closing the door, I stripped off my clothes to head to the shower. Now that I decided to head back to Forks, I couldn't wait. The thought of seeing Edward; kissing him, touching him. Hmm, my dick stirred every time I thought of him. Hence my daily wank sessions at the waterfall. Peering out the window, I made sure that Kate's car was gone before situating myself on the bed. Since Edward and I only had the one, fateful experience between us, I had to use my imagination for my spank bank. My favorite fantasy was of Edward taking control with me. Closing my eyes, I started stroking my dick and let the fantasy take me away.

_Edward rolled me onto my back and laid on top of me. He kissed me, probing my mouth with his tongue. He left a trail of kisses down my neck and chest, all the way down to my happy trail. I was so hard. The closer he got to my dick, the harder I got. He pulled my pants off me. I could feel the cool air hit me when he peeled my boxers off. The precum was just dripping out of me and onto my stomach. When he positioned himself over me on his hands and knees and smiled at me, I almost lost it. Then, he bent his head and gave my dick one long lick from the base to the tip. Fuck! I felt so good. Swiping the precum from the tip of my dick, I started stroking myself faster and faster._

_"Edward, baby, that feels so fucking good!" It took everything in me not to come right then.  
_  
_He dipped his tongue into my slit, and I thrust my hips up at him. "Hmm, Jasper. You taste delicious." He took my whole dick into his mouth. The feeling of his warm mouth on my cold dick was a pleasure I had never experienced before. I put my hands on his head and proceeded to fuck his delectable mouth. I arched my back to push myself deeper into his mouth. I nearly screamed at the wondrous feeling. _

Coming out of my fantasy for a brief moment, I realized I was thrusting my hips in the air with every stroke. My release was imminent. It was a good thing I was alone as my moans of pleasure filled the air.

_"Oh, shit, Edward. I'm not gonna last long." He sucked hard, and I knew he could tell I was close to the brink. He reached down to cup my balls. He rolled them gently through his fingers as he sucked me in so deep I hit the back of his throat. _

_"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" I didn't know if my cum would hurt him, if the venom would burn on its way down. I tried to pull him off of me, but he held on tight. I came then, shooting spurts of cum down his throat. He swallowed it all. When he finally let my softening cock slip from his mouth, I picked up my head to look at him. _

_He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. _

_"Was that good, baby?" he asked. _

_"Yes, Angel, that was fucking amazing! Now it's your turn." I said as I pulled him down on the bed. _

I continued stroking myself through the last few spurts of my orgasm. My other hand massaged my balls gently as I came down from my high. I couldn't believe the effect Edward had on me. My fantasies of him caused such amazing orgasms, that I couldn't imagine how mind blowing they'd be when I was with the real thing. As for the venom issue, as embarrassing as it was, I was going to have to ask Eleazar about it. The last thing I wanted to do, if Edward and I got back together, was to hurt him, again.

Now that I was all sticky and covered with cum, it was time to hop in the shower. After I showered, I got dressed, and finished packing. As I was picking my dirty clothes up off the floor, my phone fell out. When I picked it up, it beeped signaling a message. Turned out it was a voicemail from Emmett. Now that I thought of it, I vaguely remembered my phone vibrating on my run home today. As strange as it was for a vampire, I had completely forgotten about it. Accessing my voicemail, I put the phone on speaker on the bed so I could finish packing my stuff. The minute I heard Emmett's voice, I froze. "Hey, Jazz, it's me, Emmett. A situation has arisen here in Forks and I need your attention, now. Call me back as soon as you get this. I'm at Edward's and plan on staying here until you return. Bye."

Shit! What the fuck was going on that Emmett had to stay with Edward until I returned? And, how bad was it that he just assumed I'd return? Picking up the phone, I dialed Emmett's number and willed him to answer.

"Well, well, well. Speak of the devil. Edward and I were just talking about you."

"Nice for you. Is Edward okay? What's going on Emmett? Your message was a little cryptic and disconcerting."

"Edward's perfectly fine. He's sitting right across from me. We have a little situation here with an old flame of Edward's. He says he knows you and apparently you guys have a history, and not a good one. He was getting a little rough with Edward earlier and I had to step in." Thank God for Emmett.

"Good, I'm glad Edward's okay. As for this guy knowing me, impossible. How would he know me? I haven't been in Forks for years prior to this visit, and if he was a former boyfriend of Edward's, he has to be a lot younger than me." Jealously flowed through me at the thought of this guy being with Edward. I had to push that thought aside though, and concentrate on the matter at hand. For the unlife of me, I couldn't figure out what was going on.

"He's originally from Seattle, not Forks. His name is James.. Hey, Edward! What's James' last name?" Emmett yelled.

I could hear Edward's voice as clear as if he were standing next to me and it caused chills to run through my body for more than one reason.

"Murphy, James Murphy." Edward replied.

Hearing that name, I froze. "Fuck, Emmett. I'm on my way. Whatever you do, do not let Edward out of your sight. Promise me." Shit! How the hell did James find Edward, and what was he doing in Forks?

"Sure, Jasper. I already planned on staying here. Care to tell me about your relationship with this James character?" Emmett asked.

"No, and definitely not over the phone. Put Edward on, please." Even though I promised the girls I would be here when they got back, I was going to have to break that promise. I needed to get back to Forks, immediately. Grabbing my bags, I headed down to the car while waiting for Edward to grab the phone.

"Jasper?" His voice was so hesitant, and so unsure. That was my fault. I did that to him.

"Edward, baby, it's so good to hear your voice." And it was.

"Well, maybe if you bothered calling to see how I was, you would have heard it before now." He snapped at me.

Dropping my bags on the floor near the car, I ran my fingers through my hair nervously before I responded. "I did call to see how you were, ask Emmett."

"I meant me, Jasper. You should have called me." I could hear the hurt and disappointment in his voice.

"You're right, I should have. I royally fucked up. Forgive me?" I asked.

"Maybe. Let me think about it." He sighed, the anger slipping out of his voice. "So, what's the deal with James? How do you guys know each other?" His voice was filled with curiosity.

"That's a story best told in person, baby, and, I'm curious to find out how you got involved with James, too. I'm on my way home from Juneau now. I should be there in a few hours." I said.

"Juneau? You're in Juneau? Why? What's there, or better yet, who's there?" He demanded. The anger was once again returning in his voice.

"Just some family, Edward. Please, put Emmett back on. I'll see you soon, okay?" I said in a soothing voice.

"Fine. Here Emmett, he wants to talk to you." He snapped.

"Juneau, huh? How are the girls and Eleazar?" Emmett asked.

"Everyone is good and they all say hello. Listen, Em, and listen closely..." I couldn't finish before Emmett interrupted me.

"Jazz, man, what did you say to Edward? He's royally pissed off, and he's slamming things left and right!" Emmett laughed.

"None of your business, Emmett. I'm leaving Juneau now. I'll see you in a few hours. Do not leave Edward alone, promise me." I pleaded.

"I won't, I promise. Just hurry, Jasper, and be ready to lay all your cards on the table. I don't think Edward will accept anything less." Emmett stated truthfully.

"Already figured that out, Emmett, see you soon." I threw my bags in the trunk and was just getting in the driver's seat when Eleazar pulled up.

"I knew you were leaving, Jasper, but I thought not until later." He said while exiting his car.

"A situation has arisen in Forks, one that requires my immediate attention. I was going to call you later to explain my abrupt departure."

"What is it? Something concerning Edward?" His features were filled with worry and concern.

"Yes. Unfortunately, someone who has a beef with me is apparently going after Edward. Emmett called and said I need to return immediately."

"Do you know this person and the problem he has with you?" Eleazar was too wise for his own good, that's for sure

"Unfortunately, I do." I said while rubbing my hand over my face. "He's someone from my past. I did some things, things I'm not proud of, but that's water under the bridge. I need to get back and make sure Edward doesn't pay for my crime."

"Have a safe trip, Jasper. And keep in touch. Please give my regards to Carlisle and Esme." He shook my hand and gave me a brief hug.

"I will, Eleazar, and thanks for your hospitality. It means a lot to me that you let me stay here." And it did. There weren't many places in the world I felt safe and welcome, but his home was one of them.

"Anytime, Jasper, you know that." He said sincerely.

Getting in my car, I remembered I had one last question for him. "Eleazar, one last thing before I go."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um, if Edward and I, you know, get physical with each other, will my venom hurt him in any way?" If I could have blushed, my face would have been red with embarrassment at having to ask him that question.

"No, not if you are careful. Your venom will only affect him if it enters his bloodstream, so normal sexual activity should be just fine." He chuckled.

"Thanks." I said, embarrassment flooding through me. "Tell the girls I'm sorry I had to leave before they got back and that I'm glad they enjoyed the show."

"What show? What are you talking about?" Eleazar was obviously confused by my remark.

"I think I'll let them explain it to you." I laughed. "Thanks again." With that, I took off down the driveway.

I couldn't believe I was heading back to Forks, and not for the reason I envisioned earlier today. Yes, I was heading back to Edward, but I was also heading back to face my past, a past I wasn't always proud of. All I could hope for was that James didn't exact his revenge before I returned. Just the thought of Edward being hurt caused me to put the pedal to the metal. I just hoped that I made it back in time.

**A/N 2: I know, don't kill me. The next chapter is in the works and I will try to keep the time in between updates to a minimum.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Okay, here's the chapter you've been waiting for - the reunion between Edward and Jasper and the backstory on James! Keep in mind, though, that Edward and Jasper have James hanging over their heads so the smut will be at a minimum! This time anyway. A big thanks as always to my fabulous prereader, OCDJen. She keeps me on track and she demanded answers in this chapter that I just had to give her and you! Thanks also goes to JessDS for her wonderful beta work on my chapters. Enjoy!**_

_JPOV_

_I couldn't believe I was heading back to Forks, and not for the reason I envisioned earlier today. Yes, I was heading back to Edward, but I was also heading back to face my past, a past I wasn't always proud of. All I could hope for was that James didn't exact his revenge before I returned. Just the thought of Edward being hurt caused me to put the pedal to the metal. I just hoped that I made it back in time._

Chapter Eleven

EPOV

He called! I couldn't believe it, he actually called Emmett back. I mean, I knew he had to call back given the gravity of the situation, but it still made me feel good inside when he did.

Even though I was still so angry at him, and hurt, my heart started pounding in my chest. My excitement at the possibility of Jasper returning was growing in leaps and bounds. The thought of seeing him again set my body on fire. Trying to relax, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down while I listened to Emmett's side of the conversation.

"Well, well, well. Speak of the devil." Emmett said while motioning to me that it was, indeed, Jasper. "Edward and I were just talking about you."

"Edward's perfectly fine. He's sitting right across from me. We have a little situation here with an old flame of Edward's. He says he knows you and apparently you guys have a history, and not a good one. He was getting a little rough with Edward earlier and I had to step in." My guess was that Jasper had asked about me since Emmett was talking about me and my well being. It made me feel good to know he was concerned about me even if it was just a little bit.

"He's originally from Seattle, not Forks. His name is James. Hey, Edward!" Emmett yelled to me. "What's James' last name?"

"Murphy, James Murphy." I answered while grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the fridge. Throwing one to Emmett, I froze when I saw the expression on his face. It wasn't good.

Emmett sat up straighter on the couch. "Sure, Jasper. I already planned on staying here. Care to tell me about your relationship with this James character?" Emmett asked him. Apparently Jasper must have refused, because Emmett motioned me over. "Here, Jasper wants to talk to you."

"Did he explain who James was?" I asked while walking over to Emmett

"No. He said he'll do that in person." Handing Emmett his water, I grabbed the phone.

"Jasper?" I know my voice was hesitant, but I couldn't help it. He had left me after what we had shared, after what he did, and I was still hurt by that. My feelings for him were still present, and still strong, but I wasn't sure if he still had feelings for me or not. I couldn't help but let my uncertainty come through.

"Edward, baby, it's so good to hear your voice." He said sighing into the phone.

Man, was it good to hear his voice, too, but I wasn't going to let him know it, though. "Well, maybe if you bothered calling to see how I was, you would have heard it before now."

"I did call to see how you were, ask Emmett." He responded. I could hear the hurt in his voice, but I didn't care, I was hurting too.

"I meant me, Jasper. You should have called me." My voice was full of all the hurt and disappointment I was feeling at the moment.

"You're right, I should have. I royally fucked up. Forgive me?" He asked pleadingly.

"Maybe. Let me think about it." I sighed as I felt the anger leaving me. "So, what's the deal with James? How do you guys know each other?"

"That's a story best told in person, baby, and, I'm curious to find out how you got involved with James, too. I'm on my way home from Juneau now. I should be there in a few hours." He said.

"Juneau? You're in Juneau? Why? What's there, or better yet, who's there?" I demanded. The anger was once again in my voice. If he left me for someone else, well I would just…

"Just some family, Edward. Please, put Emmett back on. I'll see you soon, okay?" He said in a soothing voice.

"Fine. Here Emmett, he wants to talk to you." I snapped throwing myself back in my chair. I drank my water in three gulps while listening to the end of the conversation.

"Juneau, huh? How are the girls and Eleazar?" Emmett asked.

Heading into the kitchen, I threw my bottle into the recycling bin and slammed the cover on. Moving to the fridge, I opened the door only to slam it in frustration when I didn't see anything I wanted, because what I wanted was Jasper.

"Jazz, man, what did you say to Edward? He's royally pissed off, and he's slamming things left and right!" Emmett laughed.

"I won't, I promise." Emmett said in farewell. "Just hurry, Jasper, and be ready to lay all your cards on the table. I don't think Edward will accept anything less." Emmett stated truthfully. I wouldn't, either. Jasper and I were going to have it out once and for all when he returned.

"I'm going to make myself a sandwich. Can I get you anything?" I asked Emmett while heading back to the kitchen.

"No thanks, Edward, I'm fine. I will take a beer though, if you have any." Emmett turned on the TV and started flipping his way through the channels.

I got the makings for my sandwich out of the fridge, and grabbed two beers as well. Whilst making my sandwich, I tried and failed to fight the excitement I was feeling knowing that Jasper was going to be here soon. How would we act with each other? Would he treat me as though nothing had happened, or would he treat me like a stranger? How did I want him to treat me? How was I going to treat him? I didn't know the answers to any of these questions, so I was just going to have to wait and see what happened when Jasper arrived.

Plopping next to Emmett on the couch, I handed him his beer and dug into my sandwich. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I took the first bite. Wolfing it down, I drank half my beer and got up to make another sandwich. "Need another beer, Emmett?" I asked.

"Sure, Edward. Shouldn't you slow down though? You don't want to be drunk when Jasper gets here." He said laughing.

"Two beers are not going to make me drunk, Emmett. I need to relax a little, that's all. My heart is beating a mile a minute." And it was, whether it was from anger or excitement, I didn't know.

"Are you nervous about seeing Jasper? You know he's not going to hurt you again, right?" He asked.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm more worried about how he'll act with me when he comes." I said sheepishly.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked obviously confused.

"Well, am I his boyfriend? His friend? Or am I an acquaintance he is helping because someone from his past is targeting me?" Please God, let it be the first one. Guess I made my decision without even realizing it.

"Edward, Jasper doesn't turn his feelings on and off. I'm sure he still feels as strongly for you as he did the last time you two were together. Right now, though, you guys need to put your relationship aside and focus on the problem at hand. James." Emmett said while downing his beer.

"You're right, Emmett, I know. I just wish things were simpler, you know? That all the pieces would just fall into place once and for all." I sighed, full of longing and heartache.

"Patience, Edward, you must have patience. Believe me, when you've been around as long as I have, you learn to be very patient." He sat back and smiled knowingly. "How do you think I can put up with Rosalie? Patience."

Laughing, I went into the kitchen to clean up my mess and put all the dishes in the dishwasher. Turning back to Emmett, I said. "Listen, Emmett, I'm going to head up to bed. You can use the guest room. Come up with me and I will show you where it is." I started heading up the stairs.

"That's okay, Edward. The couch is fine with me. I'm going to wait for Jasper anyway. He should be here in a few hours." He continued flipping through the channels on the TV. He was doing it so fast that the TV screen was a big blur to me.

"Aren't you tired, though? Don't you need to sleep?" Realizing that I wasn't quite sure about that.

"We don't really sleep, per se. We kind of go into a restful state, and our bodies relax. I can do that anywhere, though, even standing up. All of my senses remain in full force, though, so nothing can sneak up on me, even when I'm resting. You go on to bed, Edward. I'll send Jasper up as soon as he gets here." He promised.

Nodding my thanks, I went upstairs and got ready for bed. All I could think about was Jasper. I knew I should be thinking about James and why he was acting the way he was, but I couldn't control it. The excitement coursing through me made me feel like a kid on Christmas morning. Jasper was coming home! I couldn't wait.

Lying down, I turned on my TV convinced I would remain awake until he arrived, but I was wrong. I must have passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Edward? Baby? Wake up. Come on, baby, wake up."

Hm, I was having the nicest dream, and Jasper was in it. I could hear his voice as clear as day. My body started moving as dream Jasper was shaking me trying to wake me up. Wait, my dream was trying to wake me up?

"Edward, come on, wake up. Man, you sleep like the dead!" Jasper said laughing.

Opening my eyes, I realized that it wasn't a dream, Jasper was really here. He was sitting on my bed leaning over me smiling the biggest smile. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to me. Hugging him tightly, I could hear him chuckle.

"Good thing I don't need to breathe, Edward, because you are strangling me!" He laughed while wrapping his arms around me and hugging me back.

"You're here, Jasper. You're really here. I didn't think I would ever see you again." I said squeezing him as tight as I could.

"I know, baby, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for how I treated you." Letting go of me, he pushed me back so he could look into my eyes. "I know I hurt you, Edward, can you forgive me?"

Looking up at him and seeing his gorgeous face, his beautiful blue eyes and his luscious lips, I knew I was lost.

"Yes, Jasper, I forgive you. Now kiss me!" I demanded.

Laughing, Jasper cupped my face in his hands and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Chaste or not, I still felt the electricity tingling through my body as soon as our lips touched. Looking at Jasper, I could tell he felt it too. Lifting myself up, I pressed my lips harder against his and probed his lips with my tongue. He parted his lips granting me access and I sighed at the taste of him. Being with Jasper, kissing Jasper, tasting Jasper, this was the most content I had ever felt in my entire life, and I never wanted this feeling to ever end.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Jasper hugged me to him tightly. "While I would love nothing more than to climb in this bed with you and show you how much I missed you, we have more pressing matters to deal with first. Plus, Emmett is right downstairs, and he can hear everything."

"I certainly can!" Emmett yelled.

Knowing he was right, I let him go and got out of bed. Jasper and I headed downstairs to the living room where Emmett was still sitting, watching TV.

"That was fast. Man, Jazz, is that what happens when you've been around so long? No staying power?" Emmett was cracking up.

"Very funny, Emmett. From what Rosalie says, I think you're the quick draw McGraw." Jasper retaliated.

"Hey! That was one time! One time! I hadn't seen her in months because I had to go looking for you, remember?" Emmett explained.

"Excuses, excuses," Jasper said laughing.

"Okay boys." I said, trying to put an end to this. "Enough is enough. Can we get down to business?" So I could get down on Jasper.

"Edward is right Jasper. Start acting your age and not your shoe size." Emmett chuckled and ducked out of the way when Jasper through a couch pillow at him.

"Seriously, stop it now!" I said. "Let's get to business. I, for one, am dying to hear what Jasper has to say about James."

"Well, I think I need to hear what you have to say first, Edward. After all, James was coming after you before he even learned about me. So, I think it's best we start there."

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Jasper. Since I already heard this part, I'm going to go outside and call Rosalie to check in." He left to go outside, leaving Jasper and I alone.

"So, where should I start?"

"How about you just start at the beginning of the story. Tell me exactly what you told Emmett."

Repeating the same story I told Emmett, I could see the different emotions flashing across Jasper's face. Anger, jealously and a little bit of sadness.

"So you met James six years ago?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Was that before or after you met him?" I asked in return.

"That was most definitely after." Jasper said.

"So did you know him before his family was killed?" If he did, did James turn to Jasper for comfort? Were they friends? Were they more than friends?

"Yes. I met both of his parents and his sister." Jasper said looking down at his hands.

"Wow, okay. Well, what's the deal with you two?" I couldn't believe how jealous I was feeling at the thought of Jasper knowing James. Knowing he had experiences before me was one thing. After all, he has been around a long time. Realizing he might have been with someone I knew was something different.

"Let's get back to you. You said James was contacting you even after you moved, and while he was still involved with Victoria?" Jasper asked trying to change the subject.

"It is not nice of you to keep avoiding my questions Jasper. But, yes, he was calling and leaving me messages, and sending me emails. I just ignored them because there was no way I was going back to him." I responded with a little bit of anger seeping through my voice.

"So you have no idea why he wants you back, and why he followed you to Forks?" Jasper sounded confused about James' behavior.

"No, I have no idea at all. Emmett said something else; he said that James wasn't human, but that he couldn't figure out what he was. What does that mean?" What could he be?

"What it means, is that James is definitely not a vampire or Emmett would have known it. You probably would have as well. He could be a wolf, but I think Emmett would have been able to smell him. He's most probably a shape shifter." Jasper said.

"A what?" I asked incredulously.

"A shape shifter. They are technically human, but they have the ability to shift into any animal, bird or insect they see. They are not immortal, but they are harder to kill than a regular human. Their scent is affected by their shape shifting ability which is why Emmett wasn't able to readily identify James." Jasper explained.

"Does that mean that James could be lurking around me as a dog or a cat, and I wouldn't know it?" Was that even possible?

"You would know by just attempting to read its mind. Can you read the mind of a cat or dog?" Jasper questioned me.

"Not really, no. Anytime I've tried, I just get a series of pictures, things the animal has seen I guess."

"Well, a shifter would present a different view, as they are not really the animal, but human as well."

"Does that mean I have to walk around reading everyone's mind?" That would be impossible as I would be bombarded with voices constantly.

"No, but if an animal is following you, or acting suspiciously, it would be worth your while to check it out. I wouldn't worry though. Emmett and I will take turns shadowing you so you will never be alone." Jasper reassured me grabbing my hand.

"Is that really necessary? I feel like a child walking to school for the first time." What was I, five years old again?

"It's very necessary Edward. We don't know what James wants from you, and it's worse now because of your connection to me. You need to be protected." Jasper insisted.

"I agree with Jasper, Edward." Emmett said as he walked back into the room.

"How was Rose?" Jasper asked.

"She's missing her big man!" Emmett boomed.

Jasper and I busted out laughing. "I'm sure she is." Jasper said still laughing. "Listen, Em, why don't you go? I'll stay with Edward for the rest of tonight. You can take over at school in the morning."

"No way. I'm not leaving until I hear about your connection to James. It's only fair that we know what we are up against." Emmett said.

"I agree, but I do feel that Edward deserves to hear it first. My promise to you is that I will tell you tomorrow. Come here before school and I will lay it all out for you." Jasper promised him.

After Emmett left, I grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, and Jasper and I sat in the living room to talk.

"Okay, where should I start?" Jasper asked taking a gulp of his beer.

"How about you start at the beginning of the story, like you told me." I suggested.

"I have a better idea." Jasper said putting his beer down and pulling me closer to him. "How about you and I get reacquainted, and then I can tell you my story." He started kissing my neck as he pulled me onto his lap until I was straddling it.

"Come on, Jasper; don't try to change the subject." I said while tilting my head to give him better access.

"Tell me you don't want me, and then I'll stop." He said before sucking on my collarbone. At the same time he was trailing his hands up and down my back underneath my shirt.

"You know I want you baby, I just don't want to forget our talk." I said working hard to form a coherent sentence

"We'll talk, Edward, I promise. Let me love you baby. I have a lot of making up to do." He begged.

"You certainly do, Jasper. I guess you'd better get busy."

"Your wish is my command baby." Jasper said while ripping my shirt off. "Stand up." Standing up, Jasper opened my pants and pulled them down, boxers and all. I sighed in relief as my cock sprang free because I was already so fucking hard from just the kissing.

"Damn, you smell so good, Edward." Jasper said taking a deep breath while placing kisses along my hip bone. "I missed you so much baby." He kissed his way across my stomach moving torturously slow. After what seemed like forever, he finally reached my cock. "I need you Edward. It's been way too long." He said while licking my cock from base to tip. He sucked the head into his mouth, and I moaned in pleasure. It entered my mind for a split second that the last time Jasper had my cock in his mouth he ended up biting me and sucking my blood. I didn't care though. If I was able to experience pleasure like that again, it was worth it.

"I need you too, Jasper. Please." I begged.

Letting my cock fall from his mouth, Jasper stood up and took off his clothes in record speed. Before I knew it, we were both sitting on the couch, buck naked, with me on his lap.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "That vampire speed really comes in handy."

"Yes, it does." He said as he gripped my cock in one hand and my balls in the other. He kissed me hard plunging his tongue into my mouth. I mimicked his motions by grabbing his cock and balls as well. We both used the pre cum we were oozing to lubricate our hands, and started jerking each other off. Our kissing continued, getting more and more passionate as time went on. We continued massaging each others balls while stroking our cocks in a matching rhythm.

"Fuck!" Jasper exclaimed thrusting his hips up into my hand. "That feels so good Edward, don't stop."

With every one of his thrusts, Jasper was causing my hips to thrust up as well, causing us to fuck each others hands in an alternating rhythm as if we were on a see saw. My body was assaulted by a multitude of pleasures. Jasper kissing me and probing my mouth with his tongue was heavenly. His taste was something familiar to me that I missed while he was gone. His hand continued to massage my balls and every so often a finger would caress the skin behind them. His other hand continued to stroke my cock in time with my thrusts. Breaking away from his lips, I looked down and watched our hands stroking each others cocks. The sight was too much for me and my body was overcome with pleasure as I felt my orgasm approaching.

"Shit, Jasper, I'm going to cum." I moaned out.

"Me, too, baby. Cum with me, Edward, now!" He demanded while sliding a finger against my puckered hole.

"Fuck, Jasper!" I yelled, throwing my head back as I came, shooting streams of cum all over his stomach and mine.

"Man, Edward, you look fucking gorgeous like that baby." Jasper said as his orgasm ripped through him. I could feel his ice cold cum splashing against my stomach and thighs as we both rode out the last spasms of our orgasms. Coming down from my high, I picked my head up and looked at Jasper. He was fucking gorgeous, and he had a big smile on his face.

"I really needed that baby." He said smiling at me.

I gave him a chaste kiss. "So did I." I agreed as I climbed off his lap.

"Where are you going?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"To get something to clean us up. I'll be right back." I promised.

After I cleaned the both of us up, we got dressed and resumed our original positions on the couch.

"Okay." Jasper said. "Here goes nothing. I met James about three years before you did. He had just turned twenty and was out celebrating with his friends. At that point in my life I was still doing things I'm not proud of. One of those things being feeding off of humans. I didn't kill them, but I did feed off of them and glamour them so they would forget."

"Did you feed off of James?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer to that.

"Yes, I did, more than once." Jasper answered not meeting my eye.

"Did you do more than feed off of him?" I asked nervously.

"Edward." Jasper said ominously.

"Tell me Jasper, I deserve to know." I demanded.

Jasper sighed. "Yes, James and I had a physical relationship. It didn't last long though; we were only together a couple of times."

"How come? What happened?" It wasn't that I wanted to know the details of his relationship with James; it was more that I needed to know.

"I wasn't looking for a relationship, and James was. He knew there was something different about me and was determined to find out what it was so he could use it against me. He followed me everywhere and tried to break into the house I was living in at the time. Finally, I just took off and left. I traveled for a few months until one night Emmett called and told me that someone had burned down our house with my cousin Alice, my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle inside. Thank God they had gotten out after suffering minor burns, but it took them months to recover after that." Jasper sighed while shaking his head.

"It was horrible Edward. They were in so much pain and there really wasn't much that Emmett and I could do for them." I could hear the pain in his voice and he remembered.

"I thought vampires healed rather quickly." Maybe I was wrong, but that was what I had always read.

"We do, if we are drinking human blood. My family members are vegetarians, they only drink animal blood, and it just wasn't doing the trick. It was horrible Edward. They just weren't healing, they couldn't go out, and the animals Emmett and I brought back were keeping them alive, but not much else. I knew I had to do something drastic, so I did." Jasper said in determined voice.

"What did you do Jasper?" I asked terrified at what I was going to hear.

"First, I made sure that James paid for what he did, and second, I gave my family what they needed, human blood." He looked at me defiantly.

"Who's blood Jasper? Whose blood did you give them?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"James' family, that's who, I brought all three of them to our new hideout, and offered them up to my family. Under normal circumstance they would never have done it, but they were in dire straits. Uncle Carlisle was the biggest so he took James' dad, Aunt Esme took James' mother, and Alice took James' sister. When they were done drinking from them, James' family was dead, and my family was fully healed." Jasper still had that look on his face daring me to disagree with what he did. While a I was appalled to find out he murdered James' family, part of me could understand why he did it.

"I'm confused. I thought Emmett didn't know your connection to James." Did I miss something somewhere?

"He doesn't. I never told him that I knew who set the fire. And when he came home from hunting and found them fully healed I told him I had found three vagrants in town and brought them home to them. He wasn't happy that I had sacrificed three human lives, but even he agreed that it had to be done. It really was for the best." He said in a firm voice.

"I agree with you Jasper, you don't have to defend yourself to me. Even though I feel bad that James' family had to pay the price for his indiscretions, I know you just did what you felt you had to." I said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, well, James didn't agree. I brought the bodies back to his house and left them there for him to find. I hid in the woods behind his house so I was there when he found them. He knew immediately that it was me as I could hear him yelling his threats of revenge against me in the house. At that point, though, we had already moved to a new location so there was no way for him to find me." Jasper said leaning back on the couch.

"Until now." I said. "Until me."

"Yes, until you." Jasper said looking at me with eyes full of concern and love. "I will tell you this Edward, if he hurts you in anyway, he is dead, just like his family. Only this time, it won't be a painless death, not by a long shot."

**So? What did everyone think of James and Jasper and what they did to each others families? Maybe I'm biased, but I'm with Jasper on this one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know, I know, it's been too long since an update. Sorry for that but real life has been super crazy since the kids went back to school. I know I've been fail with review replies as well, but I figured you'd rather have an update than a reply so here it is. Big thanks as always to OCDJen for waving her magic wand over my chapters, and to JessDS for doing her beta thing and making sure my chapters are the best they can be. Enjoy!**

"_Yeah, well, James didn't agree. I brought the bodies back to his house and left them there for him to find. I hid in the woods behind his house so I was there when he found them. He knew immediately that it was me as I could hear him yelling his threats of revenge against me in the house. At that point, though, we had already moved to a new location so there was no way for him to find me." Jasper said leaning back on the couch._

"_Until now." I said. "Until me."_

"_Yes, until you." Jasper said looking at me with eyes full of concern and love. "I will tell you this Edward, if he hurts you in any_ _way he is dead, just like his family. Only this time, it won't be a painless death, not by a long shot."_

Chapter Twelve

JPOV

"I'm so sorry, Jasper, that you had to get dragged into this," Edward said while moving closer to me. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be dealing with this right now." Snuggling into my side, he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder.

Leaning into him, I kissed him on the top of his head and pulled him even closer to me. "No worries, Edward. It's more important to me to have you in my life than it is to deal with any of this extraneous bullshit. You are more important than anything else. My only concern is that you are going to be hurt because of me, because of something I did."

"It's not just about you, Jasper. James was coming after me way before he knew about your presence in my life. I think that he is more determined now that he knows about you, though," Edward said while placing light kisses on my neck.

"Don't try to distract me. I do think you are right about that. Emmett did mention that he was bothering you ever since you moved back here and that he seemed agitated once he learned about me. Don't worry, though, Emmett and I will make sure that you are safe, Edward. That's a promise." Holding him tighter, I leaned downed and kissed his lips gently. "You are way too important to me for me to take any chances with you. I almost lost you once, but I won't make the same mistake twice. You're mine now. You know that right?"

Edward broke the kiss to nod his assent and then his lips were on mine again. This was heaven, having his lips on mine again and being able to hold him in my arms. I couldn't believe that I almost lost this because of my stupidity. What I told him was true, I wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Continuing to kiss him, I pushed him down until he was laying flat on his back. Rolling myself on top of him, I kissed my way down his chin to his neck, licking and kissing the skin there. I kissed my way along his jaw and up to his ear.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked while nibbling on his earlobe. He moaned a low throaty moan that went straight to my cock.

"I want to taste you," he answered, mid moan.

I pulled back. "What?"

"Taste, I want to taste you. I want your cock in my mouth," he said seriously.

"Really, that's what you want?" He looked so delectable laying there underneath me. As I gazed at him, his tongue poked out and licked his bottom lip.

"Yes, please?" he begged. "You've tasted me, but I've never had the pleasure."

"Of course, I can't deny you anything," I said while placing soft kisses all over his face.

Laughing at me, he pulled my head back to his and proceeded to plunge his tongue into my mouth.

Taking his shirt off, I pushed him back against the couch. We continued kissing and I didn't resist when Edward rolled us over so he was on top. Pushing me up to a sitting position, he climbed off of me, knelt down on the floor in front of me and kissed his way down my neck. He pulled my shirt off and continued kissing his way down my chest, until he reached my happy trail.

Throwing my head back on the couch, I moaned in pleasure. "Edward, that feels so good. I missed you so fucking much."

He dug his tongue into my navel, as he whispered against my skin. "I missed you too, baby, more than you will ever know." Unbuttoning my jeans, he pulled my boxers down just enough to release the head of my cock. Swiping his tongue across the tip, he lapped at the salty pre cum that gathered there.

"Feel good, baby?" he asked while continuing to lick the tip.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes."

"Good. Now, relax and let me please you baby. Lift your hips up for me," he said, and I complied. He pulled my jeans off, and when he looked back up at me, I could see his eyes full of desire. I brought my hand up and caressed my cock and let out a throaty moan, I threw my head back in pleasure.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked in a playful manner.

"Sorry!" I moaned. "I need you Edward."

"Patience, baby," he said. "Patience."

Pressing me back against the couch, Edward put his hands on my thighs and licked my cock from base to tip. Shuddering, I sighed in pleasure. He cupped my balls in his hand and just held them as he continued licking my cock. I started squirming in pleasure, and Edward braced his other hand against my hip to hold me down. In one move, he sucked my cock into his mouth taking it all the way in until his nose hit my pubic hair.

"Holy fuck, Edward!" I yelled while thrusting my hips. He sucked me in hard causing me to moan in pleasure. Exhaling slowly, I enjoyed the sensation as Edward took in as much of me as he could, then backed off again pulling my skin with his slow, steady suction. My hand curled around the back of Edward's head, holding it gently as I let him set the pace.

Edward moved a hand up my inner thigh, spreading my legs so he could slide a finger between my cheeks.

"Shit, fuck, oh man." I mumbled while tossing my head back. Edward continued bobbing his head up and down, sucking the head in every time he reached the top. Taking his mouth off of me, I couldn't help the whimper of protest that left my mouth. Leaning down, Edward took one of my balls into his mouth and sucked gently as his hand continued to slide up and down, pressing slightly on my puckered hole. He gently suckled my balls, and licked the skin behind them as his finger continued to press against me. My hips were thrusting up off the couch as if they had a mind of their own. Edward continued to tease my hole, as he sucked my whole cock into his mouth and began to bob up and down at an accelerated pace. The sensations of pleasure were beginning to be too much for me and I could feel the familiar tightening in my balls signaling the imminent arrival of my orgasm.

"Edward, baby, I'm going to cum," I warned him.

He sucked me in deeply and I could feel myself hit the back of his throat. He pressed his finger against me breaching my tight ring of muscles. My whole body froze, and then let loose as my orgasm crashed through me.

"Edward, fuck, I'm cumming!" I screamed.

My cock jerked in his mouth as I shot stream after stream of cum down his throat. My ass cheeks clenched around his finger, and my hands fisted in his hair, holding his head still as I fucked his mouth through the last spasms of my orgasm.

As my thrusts slowed down, he let go of my balls, and removed his finger from my hole. When I stopped thrusting, he let me slip from his mouth. Pulling him up, I gave him a deep kiss tasting myself in his mouth.

"That was cold, Jasper! I didn't expect it to be so cold," he said laughing. Laughing with him, I pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss.

"Finish getting undressed Edward. I need to see you."

He stood up and pushed down his jeans and boxers, standing in front of me hard and proud. Reaching out my hand, I pulled him onto my lap, making him kneel so his cock was even with my mouth. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and enjoyed the scent of his arousal. My mouth filled with venom as I remember how good Edward tasted, both his cum, and his blood. Opening my eyes, I leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock, tasting the pre cum that was gathering there. I couldn't help but growl as the taste of him flooded my mouth.

Edward jumped off my lap so fast he almost fell backwards onto the floor.

"Edward!" I yelled, jumping up off the couch and reaching out to him. "What's wrong?"

He stood there shaking as he looked at me. "I'm sorry Jasper, it's just that you growled and I flashed back to before and….." he trailed off.

Dropping to my knees, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me. "Edward, baby, I am so sorry for that. There are no words to tell you how much I regret what happened. The last thing I want is for you to be afraid of me. Maybe it's better if we just take a step back from the physical part of our relationship for a bit, until you are more comfortable with me."

Edward ran his fingers through my hair and pulled my head up to look at him. "No way, Jasper, I am not letting go of you now that I've just gotten you back. I'm sorry that I reacted that way, it just scared me. Maybe if we just do other things, you know, things that don't require you mouth and your teeth," he said this last bit with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Is it okay if I use my hands, like before? Would you be more comfortable like that?" At this point, I knew I had to do whatever Edward was comfortable with or run the risk of losing him.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that Jasper. Do you think we can move upstairs though? I'm kind of tired."

"Sure thing. Let me just check that everything is secure down here and I'll be right up." After making sure Edward went upstairs, I did a check of all the downstairs doors and windows. I wasn't surprised that everything was secure as I hadn't heard any noises all night.

Making my way to the bedroom, I found Edward laying on the bed waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" He said smiling.

"Just making sure everything is okay." I answered climbing on the bed. Moving to go next to him, I was surprised when he pulled me on top of him and spread his legs so I fit right in between his thighs. My cock brushed against his, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. Edward grabbed my head, pulling me down for a kiss, and started thrusting his hips up rubbing his cock against mine. Getting the idea about what he wanted, I braced myself on my elbows, and continued kissing him as I thrusted my hips in rhythm with his. As our cocks rubbed together, the friction it caused filled me with unbelievable pleasure. Pulling away from our kiss, I looked down at him and I realized this is what it would be like if we ever made love, if he ever trusted me enough to let me be that close to him.

Continuing to thrust against him, I could tell that Edward was getting close to his release. His thrusts were becoming erratic, and his face was flushed and sweaty. He grabbed the back of my head, kissed me and plunged his tongue into my mouth. We continued to kiss and thrust against each other for several minutes more until Edward froze, then shuddered and moaned as his release crashed through him. I could feel his cock pulsing underneath me, I could feel his hot cum splashing on my cock and my chest, and I could smell the sweet scent that was Edward. Throwing my head back in absolute ecstasy, I let my orgasm rush through me as I continued to rub against him. When I was finally spent, I looked back down at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Let me clean you up, and then you need to go to bed. It's late and you have to get up for school in a few hours," I said getting up and heading into the bathroom. After cleaning us up, I got under the covers and pulled him close. "Come on, baby, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

The alarm went off waking Edward up. He moved from his position on my chest and gave me a small smile. "Hi," he whispered hesitantly.

"Good morning. Are you feeling okay today?" I asked.

"I feel great, last night was good, really good," he said while blushing.

"Yeah, it was," I said as I pulled him close to me for a good morning kiss.

"Guess I'd better shower, Emmett will be here soon. Want to join me?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but I can hear Emmett coming so I'm going to throw on some clothes and go downstairs to see him. Come down when you are ready."

"Okay," he said while heading into the bathroom. "See you in a bit."

Heading downstairs, I just made it into the living room as Emmett came in the front door. He took one look around at all of our clothes thrown haphazardly all over and broke into a big grin.

"Yo guys, you think you could have cleaned up evidence of your wild night before I got here?" He asked.

"Sorry, Em, we were a little busy until right before you got here," I said smirking.

"TMI man, I don't need to know that shit, okay? Keep it to yourself, and make me some coffee."

Emmett and I were on our second cup of coffee, and had worked out our schedule for the day when Edward finally came down.

"Hey, Em, good morning," Edward said as he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"I don't need to see it, okay? Knowing you do it and seeing you do it are two very different things, got it?"

"Sure, sorry," Edward said sheepishly while getting his coffee.

We went over with Edward everything we had discussed. Emmett was going to keep as much of an eye on Edward as he could at school while I would be canvassing the outside area to see if James was lurking around.

After dropping Edward and Emmett at the front of the school, I parked a few blocks away and walked back so I could check out the area and plan some alternate escape routes in case the need arose. As I got closer, I could hear two men talking, and I slowed my pace to stay hidden from them. As I listened to them talk, I realized that one of them was James. He was talking to the other man about following someone, and I'm pretty sure Edward was the target.

"I understand what you need me to do, James." The man said.

"I am sure that you do," James said, and his voice was hard, "this is not a choice. You made _that_ last night. You have sworn your allegiance. You have promised to help me. I need this to be done, and you are the one person I can spare to do it. You _will_ set your personal feelings aside and learn what it means to be part of a war. Edward has proven rather difficult to follow in the past few days, especially since the vampire has begun helping him. I know where he is as of this very instant, but he can be lost again any moment. I will trust you not to lose him. Is that very clear?"

"Yes, very clear, but why? Why is this so important to you? Why is he so important to you?"

James grabbed the man by the throat and pushed him against the tree. "Because he is, and you will do as I say because I say so. Understand?" James asked.

"Yes, yes," the man answered, nodding.

"Good. I'll send someone to relieve you later. Don't lose him, if you do, you know the price that you will pay." With that, James turned and walked away.

After waiting a bit to make sure James didn't return, I slowly snuck up behind the man until I was right behind him.

"Why are you following Edward?" I whispered into his ear.

He jumped and screamed, and tried to run. Anticipating this, I had my hands on his arms before he could move.

"I'll ask you one more time, why are you following Edward?"

He squirmed and tried to fight his way out of my grip. "I don't know," he screamed, "I really don't. All I know is that I have to follow this guy for James, that's all. Please let me go."

Since I heard the conversation between him and James, I knew he was telling the truth. The question now was what did I do with him? I couldn't let him go because he would run right to James. There really was only one option left for me. "Sorry," I whispered right before I snapped his neck. Picking him up, I ran at vampire speed back to my car so I wouldn't be seen. Throwing his body in the trunk, I drove out to the cemetery on the outskirts of town and walked around until a found a newly dug grave. After getting the body out of the trunk, I threw it in the grave, covering it with dirt from the mound that was piled there. Once the new coffin was placed inside, the body would be buried never to be found.

I wasn't stupid, I knew that James would eventually realize that something had happened to his lackey, and he would eventually find his way to me and Emmett. Until then, I had time to get Edward out of Forks, and someplace safe while I figured out what on earth James was taking about. What kind of war could he be involved in, that concerned Edward as well?

Shaking my head, I realized figuring out the why wasn't important right now. What was important was figuring out where I was going to bring Edward to keep him safe, and how I was going to get him to agree to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the delay in posting this update, but real life has been crazy with the holidays coming! Big thanks to my prereader, OCDJen, for taking the time during her insanely busy life to wo****rk her magic on my chapter. A very special thanks goes to my new beta, Ealasaid77, for not only working her magic on my chapter, but for already helping me to be a better writer! My prereader is on vacation until after the New Year, so I don't think we will see any updates until at least the end of January. I hope everyone has a very happy and healthy holiday season!**

_I wasn't stupid, I knew that James would eventually realize that something had happened to his lackey, and he would eventually find his way to me and Emmett.__ Until then, I had time to get Edward out of Forks, and someplace safe while I figured out what on earth James was taking about.__ What kind of war could he be involved in, that concerned Edward as well?_

_Shaking my head, I realized figuring out the why wasn't important right now. What was important was figuring out where I was going to bring Edward to keep him safe, and how I was going to get him to agree to leave. _

Chapter Thirteen

"All right class, the homework assignment is on the board. Please make sure you copy it down correctly. I'm not going to accept any lame excuses for the homework not being done. And don't forget, the test is on Friday." Watching the class head out of the room, I breathed a sigh of relief. The day was over, finally, and not a minute too soon. Emmett stayed behind, as expected, to wait for me to pack up my stuff.

"I'm glad this day is finally over," Emmett said, voicing my thoughts. "I thought it would never end."

"I know what you mean, I felt the same way. And, I spent the whole day looking over my shoulder wondering if James was going to pop out of the janitor's closet or something," I said chuckling and feeling just a little foolish.

"I know what you mean. Everyone was a suspect today as far as I was concerned," Emmett confided. "Anytime anyone came within five feet of you, they were on my radar. Hopefully, Jasper was able to find out some information today while you and I were in school. I'm surprised we haven't heard from him."

"I hope so. You haven't heard from him either?" I asked Emmett. He shook his head no. "Okay, now I'm really worried. I thought it was just me he didn't contact. What do we do now?"

"I'll try to call him. If I don't get him, we'll just go back to your place and wait, I guess," he explained while dialing Jasper's number.

"Jasper, man, what's going on? Eddie and I are worried over here," Emmett said into the phone.

I let out a relieved sighed when I realized Jasper answered the phone. I didn't realize how worried I was until that moment. This whole thing was taking such a toll on me and I didn't know how to handle it. I was so confused. I understood why James would have a vendetta against Jasper, but I couldn't find any reason for him to be so focused on me. Even if he was a psycho stalker, that wouldn't explain his actions.

"Sure, here he is," I heard Emmett say as he handed me the phone. "Jasper wants to talk to you. Stay here, I'm just going to find Rosie," Emmett added as he left the room.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Hey, baby," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "How are you?"

"Better now," I answered honestly. "Where are you and why didn't we hear from you all day?"

"Something came up, I'll tell you and Emmett about it later, okay? Right now I'm scouting out a few locations. I'll meet you back at your house in about an hour, all right?" he asked.

"Locations? Locations for what?" Now I was confused.

"I'll tell you when I see you, okay, baby? Right now, though, I've got to go. Tell Em not to leave you until I get there," he .

"Yeah, okay, but you have a lot of explaining to do once you get home," I said sternly.

"Yes, dear," he said laughing. "Later," he said hanging up.

"Yeah, later," I said to the empty room as I closed the phone.

Emmett came in a minute later, with Rosalie in tow.

"She's going to come back to yours with us, okay?" he asked.

"Of course. Hi Rose, how are you?" I inquired politely, my head still spinning from my conversation with Jasper.

"Good Mr. Cullen, and you?" she asked.

"It's Edward, and I've been better."

"What did Jasper say when you spoke to him?" Emmett asked.

"He said he'd meet us at the house in about an hour and for you to stay here with me until he leaves."

"Well, I figured that. I hate when he gets all cryptic and shit. It definitely means something is up." Emmett ushered Rosalie and me out of the classroom, through the school and out to the car. The whole time, he was constantly looking around, checking out our surroundings.

Once we reached the car, he waited for me to toss him the keys. "It's easier this way," he said. "My reflexes will be a lot faster than yours if something should happen." Starting the car, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards my house.

When we arrived at the house, Emmett did his usual safety check then we all settled into the kitchen to have a snack. Well, Rose and I had a snack, Emmett just sat and watched.

"So, how was your reunion with Jasper?" Rose asked. "Pretty hot, I'm sure," she said while smirking at me.

"How it was is none of your business, young lady," I said chucking at her. "Suffice it to say we had a good night."

"No details, please!" Emmett interjected. "It's enough to know you guys do things together. I don't need to know the extent of what you do," he said shivering.

"Oh come on, Em. You mean to tell me in all your years you never took a walk on the wild side?"

"No, never, I swear. Just ask Jasper, he'll tell you," Emmett declared.

"He'll tell them what?" Jasper asked as he walked into the room.

Jumping up from my chair, I launched on to him and gave him a big kiss. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me close to him reassuring me with his presence.

"Where were you today?" I asked, still hugging him and kissing his face. "I was worried all day long when neither of us heard from you."

Laughing, Jasper moved us into the living room, and sat on the couch pulling me onto his lap. "I'm fine, baby, and I can take care of myself."

"Enough already, okay!" Emmett exclaimed. "I don't need to see it, all right? Now, Jasper, what happened today that you couldn't tell us over the phone?" Emmett and Rose followed us into the living room and sat on the love seat across from us.

"Well, when I was walking through the area surrounding the school searching for alternate escape routes, I ran into James and one of his lackeys."

"Jasper," I said, "Are you crazy? You could have been hurt!"

"I'm fine, Edward, they didn't even know I was there. I waited in the shadows and listened in on their conversation. Basically, James wanted this guy to hang out and watch you, Edward, and follow you wherever you went."

"I didn't notice anyone today, Jasper," Emmett assured him. "I was pretty diligent, too. I don't know how I missed him."

"You didn't miss him, Emmett. By that time, he was out of commission. I made sure of it. I couldn't take the chance of him following you guys," Jasper stated firmly.

"Out of commission?" I asked, confusion apparent in my tone. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It just means that he won't be bothering you anymore," he explained, brushing it off as though it was nothing. "James said something about there being a war, and apparently, Edward, you play a part in it," Jasper said holding me closer to him.

Working my way off of his lap, I sat down next to him on the couch. "War? What war? What's going on, Jasper? I'm really confused here." And I was, very confused.

"I don't know, Edward, and neither did the guy I found. Apparently something is going on and you are involved somehow. After what I heard today, I really think it's best for us to skip town for a little bit. At least until I can figure out what is going on around here." Jasper looked to Emmett for confirmation.

"I agree, Jasper. If James had one guy following Edward, I'm sure there will be more where he came from. It probably would be best if we could get Edward and Rose somewhere safe so you and I can look around," Emmett said looking at Rosalie.

"I can't Emmett. What do I tell my parents about where I'm going and why I'm missing school? They don't believe in your world, and they'll think I'm crazy if I attempt to tell them. I'm not in danger here, Edward is. He's the one they want, not me. I'm not going anywhere," Rosalie said adamantly.

"Rose is right, Emmett. It would raise too many questions if she were to disappear. She isn't in danger. It should be fine for her to stay here. You'll be here to watch over her anyway. I'll bring Edward to safety, and when he is secure, I'll come back and start searching for information."

Standing up so fast that the blood rushed to my head, I wobbled a little on my feet before turning to Jasper. "Thanks for talking about me like I'm not here."

"I'm sorry, baby," Jasper crooned trying to steady me. "I'm just worried about you."

Swatting his hands away, I yelled, "Stop treating me like a child! I'm a grown man and I should have a say in what happens to me. I'm not running away, Jasper. I have a job here and I'm not leaving. This whole business with James is just getting out of control. Part of me just wants to go to him and get it over with already so that I can get my life back." My breath was coming out in fast pants, and my chest was heaving in indignation.

"I'm not treating you like a child, Edward, although you are starting to act like one," Jasper remarked, standing up to face me.

"That's a nice thing to say, Jasper, thanks. I think you all need to leave now. But, before you go, can you please explain what 'out of commission' means." I stood there in a face off with Jasper. In my peripheral vision I could see Emmett and Rosalie get up from the love seat.

"Edward?" Emmett asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Emmett," I responded curtly.

"I don't mean to get involved in whatever is going down with you and Jasper right now, but I just have to say that I think he's right. You do need to leave town for your own safety. It will be much easier for Jasper and I to go do our searching if we don't have to worry about you getting hurt. Just think about it, okay?" Emmett pleaded.

Turning to look at him, I could see the uncertainty on his face. He truly believed that I was in danger here and that I needed to leave my home. That threw me a little bit because I didn't expect Emmett, of all people, to feel that way. Maybe there was some merit to Jasper's plan after all. That didn't excuse him, though, for treating me like a child, instead of the man that I was.

"I will think about it, Emmett, I promise," I assured him, nodding at him and Rosalie.

"Later, Jasper," Emmett said, giving me one last pleading look before he and Rosalie left the house. Jasper broke away from our standoff long enough to lock the door behind Emmett and then he made his way back over to me.

"Okay, Edward, what's really going on here?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jasper." Two could play his game.

"Fine, play dumb. When I first walked in here you were all over me because you were so happy to see me. Now, you want me to leave. Explain why."

"Maybe because when you first came here you weren't treating me like a five year old who doesn't know his own mind?"

"I'm not trying to treat you like a child, Edward. I'm trying to keep you safe. You don't realize how serious this situation has become. You could really be in danger here, you know," Jasper's voice softened at the end of his sentence. "I just couldn't bear it if something happened to you because I didn't protect you."

"Jasper," I whispered softly, grasping his hands in mine. "I know that you want to protect me, and believe me when I say that I appreciate it more than you know. But, I'm a man, and I need to be treated as such. It's not in me to run away and let others fight my battles for me. Obviously, James wants me for a reason, and we need to find out what that reason is. Now, this guy that you saw this morning, can I talk to him? Maybe I can use my skill and find out some information from him."

"That's not going to be possible, Edward," Jasper replied, hanging his head.

"Why not? Will he be out of commission for a while?"

"You could say that. He's dead, Edward, I had to kill him," Jasper explained looking up and me and meeting my eyes.

"Dead?" I whispered. "As in, you killed him?"

"Yes, Edward, I had to do it. Otherwise, he would have run right back to James," Jasper whispered, begging me to understand.

"Was he a shifter or something?" Not that it mattered, a life was a life. I guess it would be easier for me to accept if I knew that he wasn't human.

"No, Edward, he wasn't. He was human."

"You killed an innocent human being?" I yelled, storming away from him. "Are you out of your mind?"

"He wasn't a normal human being, Edward. He had sworn his allegiance to James and whoever James' boss is. He was a player in this war and was intent on doing you harm. I did what I had to do to protect you." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around. "Edward, please, you have to understand why I had to do this."

"Jasper, I can't even begin to wrap my mind around this. The fact that I'm responsible for this person's death is mind boggling to me. Regardless of how evil he was or who he was involved with, he was a person, you know? I mean he could be a father, or husband, and the people who love him are never going to know what happened to him." Sinking down into a chair, I looked up at Jasper. "How can I accept that, Jasper? I don't think I can."

"My world runs a little differently than yours, Edward. Casualties like this are a part of that world. My instinct was to protect you, Edward, and that's what I did." Jasper moved over to me and knelt at my feet. "Please say you understand, Edward."

"Jasper, while I understand why you did what you did, I don't think I can forget it, you know? I think I just need some time alone, to think."

"No way, Edward, I'm not leaving you," Jasper stated forcefully.

"You don't have to leave, Jasper. Just stay down here, okay? I'm going to head upstairs to bed."

"Already? It's barely six," Jasper said. "And, you need to eat dinner."

"Maybe I'll come back down later, okay? I just need to be alone right now." Heading up the stairs to my room, I stopped halfway up and turned back to look at Jasper. "I love you, Jasper."

His face broke out into a big smile. "I love you too, Edward. I'll be down here waiting for you, okay?"

Nodding at him, I ran up the rest of the stairs, made my way into my room and closed and locked the door. Sinking down to the floor, because my shaking legs weren't holding me up anymore, I put my head on my knees and fought the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. There was no way I could cry as I knew Jasper would hear me if I did. I wanted to cry though. I wanted to cry for the man who had his life taken from him, and I wanted to cry for myself and this big mess I was in. How could I handle the fact that my boyfriend, the man I loved, was a murderer?

I knew that made no sense. After all, Jasper had murdered James' family before he murdered this man. Yet, those deaths didn't affect me like this man's did. Maybe it was because I was indirectly responsible for his death. He died because he was spying on ME, because Jasper felt he was a threat to ME. His blood was on my hands. Never in my life had I ever felt this type of guilt or responsibility. While I knew that Jasper did what he thought he had to do to protect me, it was still so hard for me to comprehend how easy it was for him to do it. The rational part of me knew that someone like Jasper, having lived such a long life, would look at death differently than I did. Whether or not I could reconcile that difference and stay in a relationship with him remained to be seen.

Crawling over to the bed, I climbed in and pulled the covers over my head. Lying there in the dark, I could pretend that everything was okay, that this craziness wasn't really happening, that it was all just a bad dream.

**A/N2: Hope you guys enjoyed this. Just wanted to reiterate that I won't have any updates on any of my stories until mid to end of January as my prereader is on vacation and unavailable until then. Hope everyone has a very Happy Holiday, and a Happy and Healthy New Year!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Finally, an update! To be honest, my prereader and beta had this chapter ready about two weeks ago. Unfortunately, I have been locked out of my fanfiction account and was finally about to regain access. Many thanks to OCDJen, and Ealasaid77 for all the hard work they put into my chapters. They make me a better writer with each one. Enjoy! **** I know I said in review replies that this would be out last week, but FF has not allowed me to post this update until today! So sorry for the delay.**

**Chapter 14**

JPOV

After Edward went upstairs, and I heard him go to bed, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. The situation with Edward had gotten out of my control fairly quickly, and I wasn't sure what I could do about it. To say I was surprised at Edward's reaction would be an understatement. While I knew he wouldn't have the same view of life and death as I did, I expected that he would at least understand that this death was a simple casualty of war and nothing else.

The problem was that Edward was still human and dealing with human emotions. He looked at life as a gift and believed that everyone deserved it, albeit good or bad. As for me, I had lost my humanity a long time ago, and was better equipped to deal with the evil side that's in all of us. Whatever this war turned out to be, I knew more lives would be lost before it was over. I wasn't sure if Edward could handle that, or if our relationship could survive it.

Sadness washed over me in a wave as I realized that this might mean the end of my relationship with Edward. Even though he had said that he loved me before he went to bed, that didn't mean anything. We could love each other and yet not be together. If he wasn't able to accept this aspect of my behavior and my life, then all was lost. The waves of sadness continued to crash over me as I made my way back into the living room. Settling myself on the couch, I closed my eyes and let my emotions run free. If Edward rejected me now, it would be like no pain I had ever known. Never before in my long life had I ever felt this way about anyone, vampire or human. The connection I felt to Edward was a very special one and I knew it would break me to be separated from him. All I could hope for was that he felt the same about me, and would give me another chance.

Edward was restless, tossing and turning in bed upstairs. This situation had to be very hard for him to deal with. He was learning about so many different things that he never knew existed, as well as having to deal with threats on his life. Dealing with the fact that I was a vampire, and a bloodthirsty killer at that, only added to the mix.

The situation between Rosalie and Emmett was a very different one. Rosalie was much more accepting than Edward. She embraced Emmett and his failings as completely as a mother embraces her child. While Emmett had never been as bloodthirsty as I was, he had his moments in the past where the monster within took over. Rosalie accepted this side of Emmett, and also accepted the fact that she would eventually have to be turned if she wanted to continue her relationship with Emmett. She wasn't ready to do that just yet as she wasn't ready to say goodbye to her family, even temporarily. That was okay though because Rosalie was still young. Once she finished high school, she was heading off to college and Emmett was going with her. After they graduated college, Rosalie was going to have to say her goodbyes, and take the plunge. This way, they would both be the same age eternally.

Eternity. This was something I wanted with Edward, and was reasonably sure I would have until just a little while ago. Sighing, I resigned myself to the fact that I might not get what I wanted, but that I still would do anything to keep Edward safe.

"Jasper!" Edward's shout was like a shot to the heart and I was up the stairs in a flash.

Barging into his room, I could see he was tossing and turning in a fitful sleep. "Edward, Edward? Wake up, okay? Come on Edward, wake up," I said shaking his shoulder.

"Jasper? What's going on?" Edward slurred sleepily.

"You must have been having a bad dream because you called out for me in your sleep," I responded while rubbing his shoulder to calm him down. His heart was pounding and I could smell his sweat and it was tinged with fear. It must have been a nightmare.

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about Edward?" I asked.

"No, I don't remember anything," he responded while averting his gaze from mine.

"Edward, don't lie to me, please. If you don't want to share your dream with me, that's okay, but at least be honest about it. I think I deserve that." Edward's dream had to be about me, and not in a good way if his behavior was any indication.

"Listen, Jasper, I just don't feel like talking about it right now. Is that alright with you?" he pleaded.

"Sure, Edward, whatever you want. I'll be downstairs in case you need anything else, okay?" Heading for his door, I stopped and turned back around. "Look, Edward, I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but you have to realize that I am here for the duration whether we are together or not. Your safety is my responsibility and I intend to keep you safe."

"Who said anything about us not being together? Jasper, I know I'm pushing you away right now, and I wish I wasn't but I can't help it. This situation is out of my control, and I don't like it. I don't like being responsible for the death of someone, innocent or not," he stated firmly while situating himself on the bed.

"I can understand you being upset about the loss of life, but I have to say I thought you'd be a little more accepting of it given our current situation," I stated honestly while sitting on the edge of his bed. "You have to realize how serious this is, Edward. James is out for blood. Whether it's yours or mine, I don't think it matters. It could have just as easily been you that was killed if that guy had got his hands on you."

"But why, Jasper? Why would James want to kill me, or hurt me? I can understand him coming after you, because of what happened with his family. What I can't wrap my mind around is why he is so hot for me?" Edward asked plaintively while burrowing down under the covers until just his eyes were sticking out.

"That's something I wish I knew myself. It could be because of your telepathic ability. That's my guess."

"James didn't know about that. I kept it hidden from him and just about everyone else, so people wouldn't think I was a freak. Even now, I keep it blocked the majority of the time because I don't want to mistakenly answer or respond to something people are thinking and not saying. Things like that have happened to me before and all it does is get me strange looks and avoidance." Edward shook his head in remembrance of some of those awkward moments.

"It's possible he found out somehow. Think about it for a minute. He's obviously gone through something in order to be the way he is now. Maybe whoever changed him somehow learned about you and feels you can be an asset in his organization. It's obvious that James is working with someone or how would he have access to goons like the one I came across today," I explained.

"Maybe you're right, Jasper. I can certainly understand someone feeling that my ability would be an asset, especially if they wanted to use it in an underhanded manner. Personally, I find it to be more of a hindrance than a help," he replied soberly.

"It is a good thing in certain circumstance, Edward, I do believe it. I do agree, though, that it can be used for the wrong reasons and that's probably the intention of James and his crew." Unfortunately for us.

"Believe me when I say that if there was some way I could get rid of it, I would do so in a second! It's been more trouble than it's worth, that's for sure," he whispered.

"I believe you, Edward," I murmured softly as I fixed the covers around him. "Go back to sleep now, okay? You have to get up early for school tomorrow." Getting up from the bed, I made my way to the door.

"Jasper?" Edward called sleepily.

"Yeah, babe?" I responded turning to face him.

"Stay with me?" he asked, patting the bed next to me.

"Are you sure, Edward? A little while ago you couldn't stand the sight of me." Why was I arguing? I should have just kept my mouth shut and jumped in the bed with him.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jasper. And, I'm sorry if my reaction earlier hurt your feelings, but I couldn't help how I felt."

"Do you feel differently now?" I wanted him to be sure of what he wanted before I did anything.

"I'm not sure. While I still feel bad that someone had to lose his life because of me, I do realize that I'd rather it be him than me; and that's the choice you made, Jasper, to save me. How can I be mad about that?" he questioned me honestly.

"Well, in that case, move over!" I yelled running and jumping on the bed next to him.

Laughing, Edward pulled the covers over me and snuggled into my side. "I do love you, Jasper, so much. The road ahead of us is going to be a rocky one and I might not always be so accepting of things that happen, but one thing that will never change are my feelings for you. Don't doubt them, no matter what. Deal?"

Running my hand through his hair, I rested it at the nape of his neck. "I will remember that on one condition."

"What condition is that?"

"That you always remember that I love you, and that I will do anything, and I mean anything, to keep you safe. You might not always agree with or like my actions, but just remember that whatever I do is to keep you safe. Got it?" I demanded of him.

"Got it!" he said smiling.

Pulling him towards me, I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Go to sleep, baby. I'll be right here."

Snuggling back into me, Edward drifted off to sleep leaving me awake, and a victim to my thoughts.

Edward became very restless as dawn approached. He began tossing and turning and mumbling in his sleep. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back in an effort to soothe him. When he rolled over in my arms to face me, I could feel his hard cock against my thigh. My cock immediately began to respond, and the more Edward squirmed against me, the harder I got. When it finally got to the point where I couldn't take it any more, I had to wake him up.

"Edward, wake up," I said shaking him gently until he opened is eyes.

"What's up, Jasper? It's still dark out."

"Your cock is what's up, Edward, and I can't take anymore of your squirming and rubbing against me. I feel like I'm going to explode!"

Taking a minute to assess the situation, Edward rubbed up against me one more time and laughed when I moaned out loud.

"It's not funny, Edward! You're the one humping me like a dog."

"Oh, poor Jasper. You need a little help with that?" he said caressing my cock lightly with his hand.

"Yesssss," I moaned, "please."

Slipping his hand in my jeans, Edward continued to caress my rock hard cock.

"Too many clothes," he moaned out.

Getting undressed in record time, I undressed Edward as well and slid back under the covers, sighing at the feel of his warm body next to mine.

Edward wrapped his hand around my cock again, swiping the tip to spread the droplets of pre cum around. After spreading it around my shaft, his fingers trailed up my rock hard shaft making me moan his name.

Edward chuckled and moved his other hand down to caress my balls. "Fuck, Edward, that feels good." The warmth of his hand on my cock and balls was multiplying the sensation of his touch. He was quickly bringing me to the brink of orgasm, and I hadn't even touched him yet. Taking immediate action to correct that, I reached down, and grabbed Edward's cock in my hand relishing in its warmth and hardness as I smiled at the groan that escaped him.

"Two can play your game, Edward," I said laughing as I continued to caress him. Our hands kept colliding as we tried to touch and rub each other's erections.

"This isn't working," Edward stated as he pulled my hand off of his cock. "Let me take care of you first, okay?"

"Fine with me," I smirked as I laid back and spread myself open for him.

"Cocky bastard, aren't you?" he said laughing at me.

"If I wasn't so 'cocky' you wouldn't like me as much," I replied thrusting my hips up at him.

"You're probably right, now be quiet, I have work to do."

Laughing, I crossed my arms behind my head and let Edward get to work. In a minute, I was moaning as Edward wrapped his lips around my cock. He sucked my cock all the way into his mouth, and moved his hand down to caress my balls. Then, he slid his lips down my hard cock until my cock hit the back of his throat. Wrapping his mouth tightly around me, he created some amazing suction. When he swallowed, it caused me to thrust my hips and cry out. My fingers gripped the sheets so hard I thought I was going to rip them.

Feeling his teeth lightly graze across my cock as he brought his lips back up, I moaned incoherently as he brought my body close to ecstasy once more. His tongue swirled around my head before dipping into the slit, and flicking the very tip of his tongue against it. Bobbing up and down my length in a fast motion, he took me in deep time and time again. My hips thrust upwards forcing myself into his mouth, and I was unable to stop it from happening. Slipping his hand down again, he cupped my balls, rolling them skillfully around in his hand before tugging on them.

The tightening was already forming in my balls, and I could feel the familiar feeling in my stomach. As much as I tried, I couldn't stop my climax from coming now. My body convulsed as shock wave after shock wave of pure bliss hit my body giving me one of the best orgasms of my life. He swallowed around me, taking every last drop before giving me one last lick from base to tip. Lifting his head, he smiled at me and asked, "How was that?"

Instead of answering, I grabbed him and kissed him deeply, tasting myself in his mouth.

Wanting to give him the same pleasure he gave me, I pressed him down on the bed and deep throated his cock. Not having to breathe was a plus in this situation. Edward began moaning in pleasure as I began sucking, so I started moving up and down his cock faster and faster. My hand caressed the skin behind his balls and Edward opened his legs to give me better access. Putting a little pressure in that spot, I smiled to myself when Edward groaned and pushed down on my finger. Sticking my finger in my mouth along side his cock, I wet it with my saliva and pressed my finger against his puckered hole again pushing just the tip inside. Edward froze above me for a second, and then began moaning again. Taking this as a good sign, I pushed my finger in a little further and began thrusting it in and out of Edward's hole.

Edward began thrusting up into my mouth in earnest, moaning with every thrust of his hips. Continuing to suck him, I slid a second finger into him slowly as I probed around for his prostate. Edward's moans became louder and more frequent, rising in pitch when I found it. Continuing my stroking as I worked on his cock, Edward's legs began to tremble signaling that he was close to release. Keeping up my frenzied pace, Edward froze and my mouth was flooded with his cum. My lips didn't let him drop from my mouth until I had swallowed every drop.

Climbing up his body, I kissed him deeply and flopped down on the bed beside him.

"Damn, Jasper, that was something else!" he said as he kissed my neck.

"Hmm, it was good for me too, babe," I murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"I wish all of our time together could be like this, just the two of us enjoying each other. Instead, our relationship has to be pushed to the wayside while we deal with the antics of James and his crew." Edward was angry and had every right to be.

"You are absolutely right, Edward, but I promise you this. Even with everything going on, I will always make time to show you and tell you how I feel about you so you don't ever forget it, no matter what," I promised him. "Now, let's get up and face the day."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello all! After a long wait here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story. I hope to be better about updating in the future. *****fingers crossed***** Much thanks to my beta, Ealasaid77, for working her magic and turning this chapter around so quickly. Enjoy.**

"_I wish all of our time together could be like this, just the two of us enjoying each other. Instead, our relationship has to be pushed to the wayside while we deal with the antics of James and his crew." Edward was angry and had every right to be._

"_You are absolutely right, Edward, but I promise you this. Even with everything going on, I will always make time to show you and tell you how I feel about you so you don't ever forget it, no matter what," I promised him. "Now, let's get up and face the day."_

Chapter Fifteen

After Jasper and I showered, I made myself breakfast and was just cleaning up when Emmett appeared at the door.

"Hey, Emmett," I said opening it and motioning for him to come in. "Would you like some coffee?"

Sitting down at the table, Emmett smiled and nodded his head. "I'd love some, Edward, thanks. Jasper around anywhere?"

"He just ran out to get some breakfast for himself," I smirked. "I would think he'd be back shortly."

"That was foolish," Emmett snapped. "You shouldn't have been left alone, even for a minute. Jasper should have called me if he needed to run out!"

"Emmett, it's okay. All the doors and windows are locked, and Jasper did a sweep of the street before he left. He hasn't been gone that long, really."

"It's just not right, Edward. If I had known, I would have come earlier," Emmett explained as he sipped his coffee.

"Come earlier for what?" Jasper asked as he came in the door. Stopping by the stove, he grabbed himself a cup of coffee and kissed me before heading over to the table.

"To stay with Edward while you went out hunting," Emmett responded angrily.

"Whoa, Emmett, chill. Edward was fine. I made sure to check everything before I left, and I stayed local, so I was close in case of anything," Jasper stated.

Emmett was not appeased. "Whatever, Jasper, just don't do it again, okay? I'd feel better if Edward wasn't alone at all, at least until we have a better idea about what's going on."

"You're right, Em, sorry for worrying you. But, you know I would never do anything to hurt Edward or put him in danger. Right?" Jasper inquired.

"I know, Jasper, just don't do it again." Emmett stuck his hand out across the table and they shook on it.

"Are you guys done pounding your chests over me or what?" I questioned. Both of them turned to look at me as if they had forgotten I was there.

"Yes, baby, come sit." Jasper pulled out a chair for me so I joined them at the table.

"I found out a little bit about what's going on," Emmett blurted out. Jasper and I froze in our chairs as we waited for Emmett to elaborate.

"Well?" I demanded feeling a little exasperated.

"After I left here last night, I made a few phone calls to some old friends. What I found out is a little worse than we thought," he stated ominously.

"Don't leave us in suspense, Emmett! Tell us what you found out," Jasper demanded.

"It seems that there is a werewolf pack congregating not too far from here. There are also some shifters in their group, James being one of them. I'm not really sure what all of them shift into. I think some, like James, shift into wolves. The others into some other animals, mostly of the feline variety, lions, tigers, panthers etc," Emmett explained.

"Werewolves? Shifters? Are you kidding me?" I gushed in astonishment.

"Wish I was kidding but, unfortunately, I'm not. Apparently there is a little war going on between two packs for control, and the head of the one James belongs to feels Edward would be an asset to him in fighting this war," Emmett finished.

"That's impossible!" I shouted. "Wolves? I can't read the minds of animals, just people. How would I be of any help at all?

Jasper reached over and caressed my hand, pulling it gently into his. "You would be a tremendous asset to him, Edward. While you may not be able to read their minds when they are in their wolf form, you could certainly do it when they were in their human one. That's the advantage he's looking for from you."

"Jasper's right, Edward. Now that we know what they want, it's even more important to keep you safe from harm," Emmett sighed as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "This is crazy, I mean, how many of them are there, and how are we supposed to keep Edward safe from everyone?" Emmett questioned us as he threw his hand up in the air in frustration.

Jasper squeezed my hand tightly. "We'll protect Edward the best we can. Maybe Carlisle and everyone can help."

"I'm still confused, all right. Let me try to get this straight. James, who was somehow turned into something that can shift into a wolf, is part of a pack of other, regular, werewolves. Am I getting it right so far?" I looked at both of them for confirmation.

"You are on the right track so far, Edward," Jasper said smiling at me. His smile was like a ray of sunshine in the dark, gloomy atmosphere my kitchen had become during this conversation.

"Before I move on, I have a question? How did James become a shifter? Was he bit by another shifter?" I felt stupid for asking this question, but I felt as clueless as a Yankee at a hoedown.

"That's how it happens," Emmett confirmed. "He had to have been bitten by a shifter in order to be turned into one. Most shifters are born that way, when two shifters breed, and you said James wasn't this way when you knew him, right?"

"No, he wasn't. I sensed the change in him as soon as I saw him the other day. His aura was very different from the last time we were together. Now I know why," I responded.

"This is more serious than I thought," Jasper mused. "If both of these pack leaders think you can be an asset to them in their fight for control, they have nothing to lose by coming after you with everything they have. Leaving for a while might be the best way to keep you safe."

"We've already talked about this, Jasper. I'm not leaving. This is my life and I don't want to have to run away from it. They can't force me to read minds for them," I assured him.

"Of course they can force you, Edward. All they would have to do is get their hands on someone close to you, like one of your friends. If you have to choose between not helping them and saving your friend, you are going to save your friend, you know that. That's why leaving would be a good thing," Jasper reiterated.

"No, that's not an option for me. We will have to figure out some other way to handle this situation. Do we know who both of these pack leaders are?" I questioned Emmett.

"Not really, no. I mean, I have their names, but I really don't know anything about either one of them. My sources are going to try to find out more information for me as soon as they can without stirring up anyone's interest," Emmett responded.

"Until then, we need to be extra diligent about your safety, Edward. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle will definitely have to be involved now. Emmett, you stay with Edward while I make a quick visit to them," Jasper stated.

"Sure thing, Jasper. Let me just call Rose and tell her about the change in plans." Grabbing his phone, he headed into the other room to make his phone call.

Turning to Jasper, I shook my head in frustration. "Really, Jasper? Again? Are you never going to get it?" I snapped.

"What are you going on about, Edward? Get what?" Jasper was confused, and I could see that. He probably didn't even realize what he did.

"Making decisions for me like I'm a child and not even in the room? Have enough respect for me to at least ask me my opinion, even if you aren't going to factor it into your decision-making. Humor me," I growled out. "I'm tired of everyone running circles around me, and trying to take my life into their hands. You, these….. wolves or whatever the hell they are. I'm done, Jasper, and I want out."

"Out of what? Our relationship? Fine, I won't force you to be with me if you don't want to, but I'm still protecting you, Edward. That's a given," Jasper sadly replied.

"You're just not getting it, Jasper. I want out of everything, this relationship, this war, and this life. You know, I thought coming back to my hometown was going to solve all of my problems for me, but that's not the case. Instead, my problems have doubled, no tripled, since I've been home," I railed at him. "It's just so damn frustrating and I want it over with already."

Jasper sat there stunned into silence by my outburst. His fists were clenching and unclenching and his jaw was tight with his anger. Pushing his chair away from the table, he stood up and made his way over to where I was sitting. Leaning over me, he was so close I could smell the green apple shampoo we used that morning waft over me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath to try to calm my nerves.

"Open your eyes, Edward, and look at me," Jasper yelled. My eyes shot open immediately never having heard that tone in Jasper's voice before.

"You are going to listen to what I have to say," he demanded. "Got it?"

"Yes, I got it," I responded shakily. While I knew Jasper would never hurt me, he was scaring me with his behavior.

"Good. While I can understand your frustration at the situation, you have to realize that it is out of my control. Your interaction with James was something from your past and has nothing to do with me. He had already made plans with this pack leader to deliver you. My presence in your life has only fueled his fire to obtain you as revenge against me. Are you following me?" he asked.

While I understood what Jasper was saying was true, it was still hard for me to separate him from the situation but I needed to try. "Yes, I understand that all of this was in motion before you came into my life, but I must also say that it seems that all of the bad things started after you showed up. It's very hard for me to separate you from all of the bad experiences I've had, but I'm trying. Maybe separating for a bit would be for the best," I reiterated my statement from earlier. "It may help me work through things a little easier."

Jasper sighed and sat back down. "If that's what you really want, Edward, I won't try to stop you. But, I have to tell you that it's not what I want, not by a long shot."

"I'm well aware of that, Jasper," I said reaching my hand across the table to grab his. "And just because we are not together that doesn't mean I don't want you or need you, because I do. My mind is a jumbled mess right now and I really need to sort some things out. I do promise that I will go along with you and Emmett as far as what you feel I need to do for my safety. You won't get a fight from me on that," I promised him.

Squeezing my hand, Jasper smiled at me sadly. "Good to know, Edward. Listen to Emmett today and I'll see you when I get back." Jasper got up from the table and intercepted Emmett as he was on his way back into the kitchen.

"Edward will bring you up to speed on what's going on. I'm heading to visit Carlisle and them. Keep in touch," Jasper told him before he left the house.

Emmett's gazed followed Jasper's exit, and then made its way back to me. "Spill it now so we can get over it and move on," he suggested.

Taking a deep breath, I repeated our earlier conversation for Emmett, including my promise to follow all of his suggestions regarding my safety.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Edward?" he asked me. "I mean, it seems that you are punishing Jasper unfairly for things that are out of his control. You realize that, right?"

"Believe me when I say that, yes, I do realize that. It's just a really confusing time for me and I need some space to sort out my thoughts. My feelings for Jasper remain the same, they haven't changed," I explained.

"Well, I guess I have to go along with it even though I think you are wrong for doing it," Emmett conceded. "Let's go, we have to pick up Rosalie on the way."

It was a silent ride on the way to Rosalie's. Part of me knew Emmett was right for being upset with me. My actions were unfair towards Jasper considering that he was as much a victim in this as I was, but his appearance in my life was associated with the start of all the bad things and I just couldn't separate the two. My words to him last night came back to me and I felt bad that I had broken my promise to him so quickly but the damage was already done.

"Good morning, Edward," Rosalie gushed as she got into the car. "Ready for another day of high school?"

"Sure am, Rosalie. Good morning to you, too." It really wasn't a good morning for me, but Rosalie didn't need to know that. This strong feeling of unease was settling over me, and I wasn't sure what was causing it. Was it the demise of my relationship with Jasper? Even though I knew I did the right thing by taking a break, I also knew I was wrong for taking out all of my anger and frustration on him. Was my unease caused by the darkness hanging over my head? The idea of me being sought after by a wolf pack sounded like the plot of a bad horror movie. Unfortunately it wasn't a movie, it was reality.

"You're pretty quiet, Edward. Everything okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Not really, Rosalie. But I'll be all right," I mumbled while trying to smile.

When we arrived at school, we all went our separate ways. Reaching my classroom, I locked the door and leaned back against it while closing my eyes. My whole body was trembling and my heart was racing. What the fuck was going on? Vampires? Wolves? I mean, why me? Sliding down the door, I sat on the floor and cradled my head in my hands. My feelings were all over the place. I was feeling so many different things right now and they were all battling for dominance; anger at Jasper and James was foremost in my mind with frustration at the whole situation playing a close second; sadness at having to hurt Jasper's feelings was tied for third with the fear I felt because these people were after me.

Hearing the noise volume in the hallway increase, I picked myself up off the floor and made my way over to my desk. As I approached it, I saw a manila envelope placed in the middle of the desk with my name written on the outside. The fear took over its rightful place at number one as an ominous feeling of dread washed over me. This was not good at all, I could sense it from where I stood. Opening that envelope was going to be my downfall, but I had to do it. It was from James, that much I was sure of, as I recognized his cologne on the envelope.

My hands were shaking like an old man's with Parkinson's as I picked the envelope up and tried to open it. After the third try, I managed to get it open and I dumped the contents onto my desk. There were photographs, three of them, and in all of them James was smiling at the camera with his arm around my cousin, Alice. The only problem was, Alice wasn't smiling. Alice was terrified.


End file.
